Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All
by ReaLifeTomoki
Summary: What happens in a version of PJO where Percy is your typical, smart-ass teen? What happens when the significant other in his life is an all-powerful goddess, one that created Creation itself? How will it all play out when she does something so drastic to avoid something so small compared to what will happen when she intervenes? Rated T for cursing, violence and etc. Percy x Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions, Warning, Alecto**

A/N: Demigods and goddesses, welcome to the first chapter of 'The Lord of All'. Please be sure to follow and favorite. Also, be sure to leave a review for every chapter. The first three genuine reviews for every chapter shall be responded to in the following chapter. And please, I want genuine thoughts and reactions to the chapters, not just 'Great job' and such.

Also, please be patient with me. I will be going through each book, from 'The Lightning Thief' to the 'Blood of Olympus'. This means that if I get to that point before the book comes out, this fan-fiction will be put on hold until it comes out and I read it. Anyway, as you will notice, I am going to be following said books rather closely.

Now, in case you didn't know, this fan-fiction was once known as 'King of the Universe and Lover of Chaos'. In case you haven't guessed (if you didn't read the previous version of this...which I took down), this will be a Percy x Chaos fan-fiction. Also, since I have so many other fan-fiction ideas, there will be a vote nearing the end of this one. I won't give you the details now, but know that you (the readers) will get to choose which one I write next.

Anyway, I already did the whole disclaiming thing in the description of the fan-fiction, but I'll do it one more time anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians! Nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus! Both of the series and characters are owned by Rick Riordan.

Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Do you want to be a half-blood?

What's your answer going to be? Is it a yes or a no?

If your answer is yes, then you're either naive or stupid. Either that or you're just a sure-of-him/herself, cocky asshole. Or, then again, maybe you're just a demigod. But, we'll address that possibility later. Anyway, trust me on this. If you were to be in the position I'm in right now, you'd be wishing with every fiber of your very being that you were a mortal. But, I suppose everything has its ups and downs, light moments and dark moments. It just happens to be that being a demigod is bad about 85% of the time.

Now, if your answer is no, then your smarter than you think...sadly that may lead to an inflated ego like that of a certain Lord of the Sky (Shut up Zeus, we all know it's true!). But, that's another story for another time. So, to keep another ego from inflating to universal proportions, we'll have to stop with the compliments.

Anyway, it would just be a lot better for you if you were to be a mortal who can't see through the Mist. You should want this because the dangers are very, very real and they are out there. In fact, more often than not, they are even closer than you could ever possibly dream of. Sometimes, the dangers are right there, in your face. Snarling, hissing, growling or even threatening you (If said danger can talk, but that is beside the point.). That or the danger is lurking, watching your every move. It's probably even stalking you like a jaguar does a deer, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. But, luckily for mortals, there are only two things keeping them safe from harm.

One would be a magic force known as the Mist. The Mist can only be seen through by demigods (for the most part) and clear-sighted mortals. Oops, let's not forget about the gods and of course, the monsters. They can see through it too. In fact, more often than not, they radiate the Mist. And, as a way to cope, mortals often see things that they want to see. So, if you were to see the Chimera...your brain may process it as a cute little puppy or perhaps a scrawny tomcat.

The second thing both directly and indirectly keeping you safe is demigods. They protect you directly when they are on quests, killing monsters before any harm comes to you. And we indirectly help protect mortals when we end up as 'tasty' morsels for said monsters, temporarily satisfying their hunger. Even then, we always take as many of those ugly bastards with us as we can.

Now, if you're a demigod, you have two choices. The first is to close this up and never come back to it. Pretend you never saw or read this. Act as if you are none-the-wiser and could care less about what you find out. Maybe, if Lady Tyche or the Fates are feeling gracious, you'll never be dragged into the world I live in every day. But, like I said, you have a second option. Your second option is to get to Camp Half-Blood. But, if you do choose that then you have to get there as fast as you possibly can. Preferably, you get to Camp _before_ the monsters that may or may not be chasing you, get to you (Depends on how strong your scent is...).

Now, who am I? Well sometimes I even ask myself that question. There are times when the little voice in my head answers for me and other times it asks the same thing. It really is a good question to ask. Nevertheless, the answer to your question is simple. My name is Perseus Jackson and until a few months ago, I was a boarding school student at Yancy Academy. It's this private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

I thought I was normal until a few months ago. I thought I was a regular mortal or as regular as a 'troubled kid' (Note the sarcasm.) could be. If only I had known what I know now...

Of course, I could start anywhere in my short, miserable and unfinished life to prove my point. However, I think that things only started going really bad just when I had started to think things were getting better.

It was during our sixth-grade field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan. It was just the Latin class, so it was twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a rented greyhound bus. Everyone, minus me and Mr. Brunner, seemed to be dreading this trip. Honestly, I didn't see what was so bad; I was looking forward to it. I mean, all we were doing was going to the museum to look at Greek and Roman stuff.

Okay, okay. Maybe I can see why everyone was both hating and dreading the idea of this trip. But, honestly, I couldn't see a problem with it. But then again, I loved Greek/Roman mythology. In fact, I could remember the majority, if not all of the myths. Well...the Greek mythology anyway, all I could remember about the Roman was the names of the gods and what not. Anyway, when I had found out about the trip, I had high hopes that it would all go smoothly. Alternatively, my next best option was to avoid trouble in any form that it came to me in. If only I had known how hopeless it truly was to stay out of trouble on this particular trip.

You see, every time I go on a field-trip, something bad happens. Take last year as an example. We went to the Saratoga battlefield and I had this accident with a cannon. I swore to the principle and school staff that I hadn't been aiming for the buses, but they didn't believe me. I got expelled two days after I got called down. Then, before that, there was the fourth-grade field trip. We had been taking this behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. Well, I may have accidentally pulled the wrong lever on the catwalk. If only we had brought extra clothes. Then, before that, on the third-grade field trip...well...I'm sure you have an idea of what I mean.

I was absolutely determined to be on my best behavior on this trip. However, it seems that whatever immortal being or beings ruled this world, wanted to test me. Of course, that is one thing I will never really know or find out for sure. Anyway, all the way into Manhattan, I had to put up with this freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl named Nancy Bobofit. What was she doing? Well, Nancy was pegging my best friend, Grover, with chunks of a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. I always have and probably always will wonder if it was her sandwich or someone else's. I will even keep wondering if the person that owned the sandwich intended to eat it.

Now, you may be wondering, why Grover? Well to be entirely truthful, the guy is probably the easiest target in the group. He's scrawny and he cries when he gets frustrated. Grover had the looks of someone who was held back a few grades. He was the only sixth-grader that had acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. Then, on top of all of that, he was crippled. The dude had a note that excused him from PE for life. He showed the note to me once. It had said that he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. When he walked, it looked like every step he took brought him excruciating pain. But, don't let that fool you. You should've been there to see him run to the cafeteria when he had found out it was enchilada day.

Back to the aggravation at hand, Nancy was still throwing wads of sandwich into Grover's curly brown hair. She knew I couldn't even so much as sneeze without death by in-school suspension, as the headmaster had threatened. I still wanted to know how she even found out about it.

**Grover Point of View**

I heard Percy mumble something about killing Nancy or just lopping off a limb or two. Just as he said that, wad number 59 hit the back of my head.

I just looked at the black-haired, sea-green eyed twelve year old to my left. Percy was looking out of the bus window watching the scenery go by. My best friend was around 5'5 and he had the build of a swimmer. Yet, I knew better. Percy loved to work out as much as he could. He would often be found in the school's gym benching weights, running, or whatever else he planned to do that day. Percy may have had the build of a swimmer, but his muscles were like that of marble. That said, he was easily around the weight of 120 and that was solid muscle.

Looking at Percy, reminded me of the time I had first met him.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_It was the first day of the new school year and we were in Yancy Academy's auditorium. We were going to be heading to our classes right after this. Everyone was chattering happily, waiting for something to happen. After a minute or two, something did happen. The headmaster walked out onto the stage and stopped behind the podium. When he called for silence it took several minutes to get the room's undivided attention._

_Finally, after waiting all this time, the headmaster spoke. "Good morning ladies and gentleman."_

_As a response, the auditorium was filled with a chorus of good mornings. Some were obviously half-hearted, while others were sarcastic or snobby sounding._

_"To our newest students and our students from last year, welcome to Yancy Academy! Today is the first day of a new school year."_

_The headmaster spoke with obviously faked enthusiasm and a forced smile. He must have really hated every student in the school. But, I guess the pay made it all okay to some degree._

_"That was so enthusiastic. I wonder how he manages to contain it all." whispered the boy to my right, breaking me from my thoughts. It was obvious that he was being as sarcastic as the headmaster._

_Looking over, I saw a boy around the age of twelve. The guy probably just turned twelve too. Anyway, he had unkempt black-hair and these alarming sea-green eyes. His eyes seemed to swirl with a seemingly vast ocean of hidden, raw power._

_I couldn't shake this slight feeling I had that he was very important. Important for what, I don't know. I just knew he was important...one way or another._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Perseus Jackson. But, you can call me Percy." whispered the now christened Percy. Once again, he rattled me out of my thoughts._

_Taking the hand he had offered to me, I whisper-replied._

_"My name is Grover, Grover Underwood."_

_End of Flashback_

**Third Person Point of View**

"I really want to kill her or maybe just lop off a limb or two. Maybe I will it all depends on whether or not I see a single alley by the museum...," muttered the unknowing demigod. Said demigod had trailed off at the end just as another wad hit its target.

All was silent on the bus as many kids sat on their phones, mp3 players and what not. Well, it was silent with the exception of the occasion soft 'plop' from a sandwich wad meeting the back of a certain head. The occasional honk of a horn in traffic was heard with drivers yelling at other drivers. Basically, the everyday sounds of New York City. There was that and the soft muttering of a couple of the students.

Percy was just starting to stand as number 60 hit the back of Grover's head. However, said target decided to speak.

"It's alright Perce, I like peanut butter anyway."

Just as he finished speaking, another projectile was successfully dodged. That would only be the fourteenth wad of sandwich dodged.

"Okay, that's it. No more of this. I'm going to throw her out of the bus window." Percy said, trying to get into the bus isle.

Grover, however, pushed Percy back into his seat (It was not as easy as it sounded).

"You have to remember that you're on probation. We all know who will get blamed if anything happens...good or bad." Grover finished with slight smirk.

This caused Percy to crack a smile as he turned back to the window. After staring out of the window for a few minutes, Percy decided to take a nap. It wasn't long until his eyes closed and he embraced the approaching oblivion.

**Percy Point of View**

"Percy!" someone called.

I immediately snapped awake as the person that called my name shook me. Groggily, I sat up straight in the seat and looked at the person who was still shaking me. At first, everything was one giant blob of blur. But, eventually it all straightened itself out and surprise, surprise, it was Grover.

Blinking the sleepiness from my eyes, I realized that the bus was no longer moving. So, I decided to stand up and stretch. Thankfully, Grover had stopped shaking me when I opened my eyes.

As I got to my feet, I saw the last person in line get off the bus, leaving him and Grover still on-board. Realizing the dangers of staying on the bus any longer, I spoke.

"Let's go before Mrs. Dodds comes back on the bus and lectures us G-Man."

Grover's eyes widened before he nodded his head furiously and made his way down the aisle, towards the bus door.

You see, Mrs. Dodds was this evil little math teacher from Georgia. She was always seen wearing a black leather jacket, even though she looked to be in her 60's. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right through your apartment/house or your locker and she certainly was. Now, Mrs. Dodds had just shown up halfway through the year, right after the previous teacher's nervous breakdown.

From her very first day, she had loved Nancy as if she was a shining angel. Meanwhile, she treated me as if I was the child of Satan himself. Whenever I got in trouble, which was a lot, she would always point her bony finger at me and begin with, "Now honey," It was always in this sickly sweet tone that made me think I would get after-school detention for a month...and more often than not, I usually did.

Anyway, Grover and I stepped off the bus, where we had to walk up the steps to the Museum. However, halfway up, I got that feeling you get when someone is looking at you. You know that feeling? Good because I have it now and I don't like it one bit.

Not able to take it after a few seconds, I turned around to see a woman across the street, staring back at me. She was around 6' and had hair that looked to be made up of darkness itself. The woman was wearing an ankle length black, spaghetti-strap dress with shiny specks of white on it and black two-inch high heels. As we stared at each other, I realized that the specks were moving, as if by magic. Not only that, but from what I could see, her skin contrasted beautifully with her dress. Her skin was olive, but it was ever so slightly paler.

As far as I could tell, this woman was absolutely stunning and before this moment, I never believed in love at first sight. Sadly, I could not see her eyes and nor could I make out the rest of her figure. I don't know how I knew, but I just knew that the dress she wore matched her eyes perfectly. That and she had the body of a goddess. However, what happened next both frightened and shocked me to my very core. The very woman that I was looking at spoke into my mind. I don't know how I knew it at the time, but I just...I just did.

_Be ready my love. Life as you know it is about to change forever._

Moreover, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. It was as if she was never there or had ever existed to begin with. But, her beautiful voice still rang in my head. The entirety of its bliss, all gladly stuck inside my head. The melodic and angelic feel her voice had and everything. I had a feeling that her laugh would be even better. Her voice seemed to make me want whatever she wanted or feel whatever she was feeling. Be it happy, sad, mad, and depressed or whatever, it didn't matter.

To me, it was as if she was still there and, in my mind, she was saying the same thing repeatedly like a still playing, broken record.

_Be ready my love. Life as you know it is about to change forever._

_Be ready…_

…_my love._

_Life…_

…_change forever._

At that moment, I vowed to find that woman again and speak with her. I wanted to find and speak to her because there were several things I now knew. I knew that I was in love with this mysterious woman and she loved me back. Oh, if only I knew of the journey that I would have to partake in. If only I knew that it would be filled with pain, sorrow and anguish…all trials set out for me by the Fates themselves. However, no matter how long it would be until I saw her again, it would all be worth it. Now, if only I had been aware of just how much I would change exactly. If only I knew, then maybe I could've prepared myself to some extent. Yeah…probably not, but a guy can hope, can't he?

**A Few Moments Later**

At the moment, Mr. Brunner was going on and on about Greek funeral art. I honestly found everything intriguing so far. Well, there was one exception and that was Nancy Bobofit. She and her stupid goons would always snicker at almost everything we stopped at. I finally snapped when she whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Look at the small penis the naked guy on that stele has.'

"Shut up already!"

It's needless to say; it was loud enough for the entire group to hear. My rather loud, accidental outburst caused everyone to laugh. And by everyone, I mean pretty much everyone in the gallery…except the demon-lady and Mr. Brunner.

Oh yes, Mr. Brunner. You see, Mr. Brunner is our Latin teacher and he was confined to a motorized wheelchair. He was this middle-aged looking guy with a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket. Said jacket always smelled of coffee. You may be thinking 'He doesn't sound like a cool guy or teacher for that matter'. Well, you're wrong. Mr. Brunner lets us play games in class and even tells stories and jokes. He even has this sick looking collection of Roman armor and weapons, which means that he was the only teacher that didn't put me to sleep.

"Mr. Jackson!" called Mr. Brunner.

_Crap. It seems like I zoned out._ I thought, not too eager to get into any more trouble.

"Sorry Mr. Brunner. Can you repeat what you said?" I asked him, earning some muffled laughs from the rest of the group.

Sighing, he repeated himself. "I asked you if you had a comment, Mr. Jackson."

My face became completely red from embarrassment as I said, "No sir, I do not."

I guess it was because I was already in the spotlight, but Mr. Brunner decided to ask me a question. Pointing to one of the pictures on the stele, he spoke. "Perhaps you would care to tell us exactly what this particular picture represents."

Frantic to answer, I looked at the carving he was pointing at. I felt a massive flush of relief as I recognized the image of the Titan Lord Kronos eating his children.

"That would be the Titan Kronos eating his children."

"Correct," came back the reply. But, I had this feeling that I wasn't out of the fire yet. "And he did this because..." trailed off Mr. Brunner. It seems like my feeling was correct, as usual.

I racked my brain, trying to remember the entire myth as I answered.

"Well, as I said before, Kronos was a Titan. But, not just any Titan, he was the King. And because he didn't trust his children, who were the gods, he ate them. But, the Titaness Rhea, his wife and sister, hid their youngest child, Zeus. Instead of handing him over, she gave Kronos a rock to eat instead."

Taking a much-needed breath of air, I continued...seeing as Mr. Brunner looked to be waiting for me to continue.

"Later on, when Zeus was all grown up, he tricked his father and fed him a mixture of mustard and wine. This caused Kronos to regurgitate his other five children, who, being immortal gods, had lived and grown up completely intact in the Titan's stomach."

Another deep breath of air was greedily taken. That part of the answer had earned a couple of kids yelling gross and some fake puking.

"After those events, there was this big fight, a war between the gods and Titans. The gods won and, using their father's scythe, the gods sliced Kronos up into a thousand pieces and scattered them throughout Tartarus, the deepest and darkest place in the Underworld."

"Correct, Mr. Jackson." was the only answer I received once I had finished.

**Third Person Point of View**

Percy left the museum after Mr. Brunner had kindly reprimanded him for not having any self-control in the situation that had caused him to be the center of attention. Just before he had left Mr. Brunner's presence, he had asked Percy one final question.

"_How does Greek-o-Roman mythology apply to your everyday life?"_

Stopping, Percy silently pondered some of the possible answers. How could Greek/Roman mythology be applied to his everyday life? Shrugging his shoulders, Percy made his way over to Grover, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. The rest of the class gathered on the front steps of the museum.

Overhead was this massive storm with clouds that were blacker than the darkest night. Percy, however, put it off as another freak storm in the long line of others that have been taking place lately.

You see, the weather all across the state of New York has been weird for a while. Ever since Christmas, they have experienced freak snow storms, flash-flooding and wildfires caused by lightning strikes to name a few.

Anyway, nobody seemed to notice, but a couple of guys were pelting pigeons with crackers and wads of paper. Meanwhile, Nancy was busy trying to steal stuff from any poor sap she targeted. Guess what? The demon math teacher was as blind as she usually was to all of it. Sighing, Percy sat next to Grover. The both of them sat away from the others, hoping that anyone outside of the group would think that they were normal. If they were lucky, passersby would even think that their not even from the same school as the other kids around us on the steps and sidewalks.

"Did you get a detention?" Grover asked curiously.

"Nope, it was Mr. Brunner, not Mrs. Dodds G-man." was his reply.

After a few moments, Grover asked the one question that Percy hadn't been expecting him to ask.

"Can I have your apple?"

Watching the seemingly endless stream of cars go by, Perseus tossed Grover the apple. Percy thought it'd be rather easy to hail a cab and go to his mother's apartment. But, he knew he'd get scolded for about 5 minutes (She could never seem to stay angry at him for any longer.), get a hug and then get sent back with a cookie in hand. Sadly, Percy wouldn't be able to cope with the saddened look his mother would give him. Otherwise, Percy would've already been in a cab.

Just then, Percy spotted movement in his peripheral vision. Looking to his left, he watched as Mr. Brunner wheeled his way down the handicapped ramp and parked at the base. He continued to watch as Mr. Brunner put up a red umbrella on the back of his wheelchair and then ate sticks of celery while reading a paperback book. Needless to say, it looked as if Mr. Brunner was sitting at a mobile café table, minus the service and coffee.

Suddenly, Nancy and her crew of ugly friends appeared before Percy. Said boy immediately assumed that she had gotten bored with stealing from unknowing and unsuspecting tourists. In her defense, that's probably what happened.

**Percy Point of View**

I honestly had no idea what happened. The only thing I remember was watching as Nancy dumped her half-eaten lunch onto Grover's lap. After that, I drew a blank. I'm assuming that I blacked out after trying to calm myself down. But, the next thing I knew, Nancy was in the fountain and soaked from head to toe. She was just sitting there with a shocked look on her face before it had morphed to one of rage. Nancy had started screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds had almost immediately appeared on the scene and started to assure Nancy that she would buy her a new shirt at the museum, she had then turned to me. I could recall a triumphant look on her face as she told me to follow her. As we had passed the others, I heard things like 'Did you see that?', '-the water-', 'like it had a mind of its own-' and '-it just grabbed her-'.

I had no clue as to what they were talking about exactly and nor did I care. What mattered to me at the moment was that I was in trouble again and that I would probably get expelled...again. I can tell you right now that I would have preferred that to what happened next. Anyway, here I was, back in the Greek/Roman section of the museum. With the exception of us, the place was empty. Mrs. Dodds just stood there, arms crossed and facing me. There was this noise she was making with her throat, almost like growling, almost.

"Now honey, you've been causing a lot of trouble for us." There it was again, that sickly sweet tone that I've come to associate with punishment.

Of course, I did what anyone else would have done...unless of course you were a troublemaker begging for punishment. I did the safe thing. I said, "Of course Mrs. Dodds."

In my defense, I didn't remember doing a thing. But, looking back, I probably should've run away then and there instead of saying or doing anything. But, alas, the past is the past and the present, the present.

Pulling at the sleeve cuffs of her leather jacket, she said, "You really thought that you would get away with everything, didn't you?"

Before I could even answer, Mrs. Dodds' eyes started to glow like the embers from a dying fire. Her fingers elongated and her fingernails became longer and sharper, like talons. The jacket she always wore melted and enlarged into leathery wings. I guess now would be the wrong time to say that I was right. Mrs. Dodds, if that was even this creature's name, was not even remotely human in the slightest. Instead, she was a shriveled up looking hag with bat-like wings and claws. She had these yellowed fangs and it looked like she was about to turn me into Percy-fetti.

_There is no way things will get any stranger._

Of course, I spoke...ahem...rather thought too soon. At just that moment, Mr. Brunner, who was in front of the museum not moments ago, wheeled into the gallery's doorway and stopped.

"Percy!" he shouted, tossing what seemed to be a pen at me.

At that moment, the creature lunged at me and with a yelp, I dodged the attempt. The talons came within a hair of my ear. Just as I regained my posture, I caught the pen on instinct. However, as soon as the pen hit my hand, it was no longer a pen. Rather, it was the bronze sword that Mr. Brunner always used on tournament days.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Dodds (We'll just call her that for now.) spun around to face me. She had this look on her face that pretty much said, 'I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully.'

I was shaking so badly that at first I thought there was an earthquake going on. In fact, I almost dropped the perfectly balanced sword.

"Time to die!" snarled Mrs. Dodds.

She-it-whatever, lunged at me again and this time I did the one thing that seemed so natural to me. I held the sword straight out in front of me.

Mrs. Dodds saw this and because of her momentum, she couldn't stop. So, in a matter of a few seconds, she was impaled on the golden-looking sword. The blade passed through her body with ease, as if it were made of hot butter. Instead of blood coming out, Mrs. Dodds exploded into a shower of golden powder, leaving nothing but the smell of leather and a dying message with a hint of evil in the air.

"I'll be back, honey."

Her last words sent a chill down my spine. Mrs. Dodds said she would be back, but she's dead...isn't she?

With a shake of my head, I turned to Mr. Brunner. However, he was no longer there, in his place was emptiness. It was if he had never wheeled in. I was alone, alone in the Greek/Roman sector of the gallery, not a single sound being made. It was almost like what just happened never happened at all. But, I knew differently. I knew what had just happened and I had proof. My proof was the very sword still in my hands and the golden powder still scattered on the floor.

**? Point of View**

I sat on my throne, watching as the love of my life proceeded on his class trip. You may be wondering how I fell in love with someone that has only been alive for twelve years. Well, in truth, I fell in love with him from the moment I watched him come out of his mother's womb. I know it may sound creepy, but I couldn't help myself. Before he was even born I saw how he would turn out and what he would do. Admittedly, I could only see so far into his future, but it didn't really matter to me.

"You know sis," started a voice to my left, causing me to jump. As soon as I did, a soft chuckling reached my ears as the owner approached from the left.

"How many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me?" I demanded rather angrily.

To my annoyance, the young man started to laugh even harder. While he clutched at his sides, I took notice of what he was wearing. The young man wore black dress shoes and a crisp, white suit. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that it was just dry-cleaned. Underneath the suit was a black button up dress shirt and a blood red tie.

Fingers were snapped in my face, causing me to jump again.

"Stop doing that!" I demanded. Admittedly, I might have sounded a little whiny. Just a little bit.

"Then stop zoning out on me and listen." retorted the young man.

"So what did you want?" I asked after some rather intense silence.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to know two things actually. First, you know that Percy vowed to himself to find you no matter how long it took right?"

"H-he d-did?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah he did! Love at first sight is a beautiful thing you know." the young man said excitedly and as if he were speaking to a child.

_I swear if anyone ever threatens or beats up Perseus…_

As if he knew what I was thinking, the young looking man shivered violently, causing me to smile widely. We turned back to the screen and watched as the boy with unruly black hair and sea-green eyes tossed the other boy his apple. Said boy caught the apple and happily began to eat it.

Not moving my eyes off of the screen, I said, "You said you wanted to know two things. Well, now you know one of them, so what's the second thing?"

It was silent for a moment before I got a reply. "How much of young Perseus' future have you seen?"

The question caught me off guard. It was mostly because he knows exactly how much I've seen. But, also because of the way he sounded when he asked me that question. It sounded almost like he was saying that he has seen more of it than I have. But then again, if he has seen more of Perseus' future than I have, how did he do it? The both of us, in this very room, along with our brother Void when we looked into Percy's future. We all had acknowledged the fact that even the three of us could not see past a certain point.

As if reading my thoughts, my brother said, "He suspects something subconsciously. Subconsciously, he is aware that his friend his hiding something and add that to the fact that he also noticed his 'teacher' hasn't aged physically so much as a day since he first saw him."

"So...basically, the more he is aware of...the more of his future we can see?" I summed up, somewhat uncertainly.

"Yeah." came back the reply.

Too lazy to do it myself, I asked my brother to tell me what he saw exactly from where we left off. Unwillingly, I might add.

"Well...after he defeats the Titans, he'll have a year of peace before Hera decides to kidnap him in his sleep."

That part enraged me to the point that I wanted to teleport to Olympus at this very moment and vaporizing that stupid goddess of marriage for something she hasn't even done yet. Therefore, there really was no point in doing anything at this specific moment.

_Although, no one should even dare to do that to __my__ Perseus, unless he/she craves my wrath... Whoa, whoa, hold on for a second. I haven't even started dating Percy or anything and I'm already this protective and possessive of him. I need to be careful when...or rather __if __we start dating or anything like that._

Another set of fingers snapped directly into my face.

This time it was by a man on my right, who seemed to have had arrived just now. Like the man on my left, this one wore a suit. However, instead of a crisp, white suit, this guy wore a crisp, dark blue suit. However, he wore a white undershirt and a black tie.

"Pay attention to Order. Just because you do not like what Hera will do does not mean we cannot stop her from doing it. Now listen." ordered the man in the dark blue suit. It was my other brother, Void.

The now christened Order gave Void, his brother, a nod of appreciation before he continued. "As I was saying, I saw Percy being taken by the Queen of Olympus. In addition, as I was trying to say before, she will take his memories and send him to the Romans to gain their trust. She will do the same with one of their leaders. The only reason she will do this is because Zeus will not acknowledge the threat that will arise after the Titans."

As Order finished, I had a feeling there was more. However, he seemed to be waiting for me to figure something out. But what did he want me to figure out? As I sat there thinking, a particular saying came to my mind.

_History loves to repeat itself._

Realization hit me as my eyes widened in shock and I sat there waiting for Order to continue. Seeing my face, he did just that. "Seeing as how you know what will arise afterwards, let's continue. Now, Percy will prevail, however here is the part you're not going to like." He finished quickly, seeing my obviously hopeful face. The way he sounded when he spoke. It reminded me of when mortals in movies or in reality were defusing bombs. Now, what could possibly ruin the fact that he survives?

"Sister...Chaos...you must promise me that you will not act rashly after I tell you what I'm about to tell you." pleaded Order.

"I promise." was Order's reply.

With a sigh, Order spoke. "Percy is going to end up falling into Tartarus far before the final battle with Gaia's evil aspect."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one because I have to say that I had not originally planned on the Chaos bit at the end. So, that obviously means that this chapter was longer than intended, so rejoice! Anyway, after I wrote this last bit, I realized something. I realized that what happened in the end will justify the actions that will take place next chapter.

Please make sure to leave a genuine review and as I said before, I will reply to the first three genuine reviews for each and every chapter. Also, I apologize for all of the line breaks or whatever their called. In all honesty, I only recently discovered how to use them on my phone so I'm still getting the hang of using them in appropriate places. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter.

**NOTE:** I have changed Chaos' hair from silver to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Council, Suspicions, Home**

A/N: Hello again and welcome to the 2nd chapter of 'The Lord of All'! As always, leave a genuine review and I'll reply to the first three on the next chapter. Please note that I will NOT post any new chapter until I have at least 3 GENUINE replies. So yeah, in a way I'm blackmailing you if you like this fan-fiction but so what?

**Replies:**

Astral8: Yeah, I'm sorry for restarting, but I saw so much room for improvement. So, being the type of author I am, I acted on that chance and restarted. But, don't worry; I have no intention of doing it again.

Haseo420: Thanks and I know right! Not a lot of people seem to think that Percy is smart in any form other than battle. Since this is an AU, I do intend to give Percy's brains the credit it deserves. Even if the amount of knowledge he holds in this fan-fiction is a little much. Although, there will definitely be times that it's the Percy we all know and love. In other words, good old Seaweed Brain.

Shadow the dark Arcanine: I know. I have to say that the very potential you speak of is the very reason why I scrapped the previous version. It just had so much potential and room for improvement. This fan-fiction pretty much has the same amount of potential, except this one is a lot better than the previous version, in my opinion.

Now, onto the next chapter!

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 1**

**? Point of View**

As Order finished, I had a feeling there was more. However, he seemed to be waiting for me to figure something out. But what did he want me to figure out? As I sat there thinking, a particular saying came to my mind.

_History loves to repeat itself._

Realization hit me as my eyes widened in shock and I sat there waiting for Order to continue. Seeing my face, he did just that. "Seeing as how you know what will arise afterwards, let's continue. Now, Percy will prevail, however here is the part you're not going to like." He finished quickly, seeing my obviously hopeful face. The way he sounded when he spoke. It reminded me of when mortals in movies or in reality were defusing bombs. Now, what could possibly ruin the fact that he survives?

"Sister...Chaos...you must promise me that you will not act rashly after I tell you what I'm about to tell you." pleaded Order.

"I promise." was Order's reply.

With a sigh, Order spoke. "Percy is going to end up falling into Tartarus far before the final battle with Gaia's evil aspect."

**Now:**

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person Point of View**

As Chaos' lack of response continued, Order and Void prepared themselves to stop Chaos at any means necessary. Why you may ask? Well, let's just say that she had a reputation for acting rather irrationally in times of anger. It never really ended well for anyone. Especially for the person or persons that enraged said creator.

Chaos had noticed her brothers stiffened figures after trying and failing to keep a straight face, devoid of emotion. Silence continued to ensue as the three immortal beings watched the screen. On which, they could see that Percy was being led into the Greek/Roman section of the museum by the monster in disguise.

Chaos and her two brothers continued to watch the confrontation between the two beings in the museum. At first it had been dialogue with one confused and the other preparing for the kill. Not long after the Fury revealed its true form, the interference of the centaur in disguise led to the Fury's death. Now they could only watch as the golden dust settled and the boy they watched looked from the ground to the sword a few times.

When she saw that her love was starting to leave the Greek/Roman section of the museum, Chaos spoke. "Well Order? What are you waiting for?"

Order involuntarily shivered as he was reminded of the times Chaos had been this mad. It never ended well for whoever she was enraged at and this time, it was him...even if it wasn't his fault.

Attempting to push down the knot in his throat, he continued. "Well...as I said, Percy will fall into Tartarus before the final battle with Gaia's evil aspect. However, he will emerge from the pit eventually. But, not before he makes his way through Nyx's mansion and gets past Tartarus. Both of which will lose control to their evil aspects for a short amount of time."

"How short is short?" Chaos asked.

"Well, we are immortal so time doesn't really seem all the-"

"Stop trying to bide your time Order and spit it out." interrupted Chaos.

"Percy is supposed to be in Tartarus for about a week, maybe two until he finds his way out."

If Order or Void thought she was pissed before...well, let's just say they had another thing coming. But, neither expected them to use her rage to her advantage (She wasn't exactly known for that.). Nor did they expect what would happen in the next hour or so.

"Summon the entire Council." ordered Chaos.

Without a moment of hesitation, Void did just that. He raised his arm and shot a blast of energy from his hand, effectively calling the Council to the throne room. Once that was out of the way, all Order and Void could do was hope she didn't kill anyone...again. Let's just say that it took Eros and a few others a rather long time to reform in the void, courtesy of Void. Who was threatened by a certain creator/sister...yeah...Chaos is really that scary when she's pissed off to no end. But, hey, she has to be because of her position in the world.

Much to the annoyance of Chaos nothing happened at first and not a sound was made. But then, suddenly, Nyx and Erebus arrived on the scene, arm-in-arm. There was no flash or column of flames. Instead, they walked right out of the shadows and darkness, as if it were completely normal. Which, considering who they were, it kind of was. Nyx had a pair of faded blue jeans and a sleeveless white blouse on. Meanwhile, Erebus wore black jeans with a simple white t-shirt. Both seemed to have just come from their palace because they were barefoot.

The second group of people to arrive was Aether, Hemera, Gaia, Ouranos and Tartarus. Aether was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. On the other hand, Hemera was wearing a simple white sundress. Both wore sandals, which looked to have sand on the bottom. The pair must've come from the beach, where they could often be seen walking hand-in-hand along the place where the waves met the shore.

Gaia, as usual, wore a brown dress that looked to be made up of the earth itself. She, like Nyx and Erebus, was barefoot. Out of the group, only one person was formally dressed. That one person, or Primordial, was Tartarus. He wore a dark blue suit with a magma colored tie and a black undershirt. And, unlike three of his siblings so far, he was not barefoot. In fact, on his feet were expensive looking dress shoes that looked to have just been polished.

Perhaps the weirdest dressing one out of all of them was Ouranos. Said Primordial was wearing nothing and he didn't even seem to mind or care. But, seeing the dangerous and often deadly looks he was getting from the other occupants, he flashed on some rather laid back apparel. This consisted of a simple sky-blue t-shirt and shorts. He, like most of his present siblings, was barefoot as well.

The rest of the beings in their room didn't even bother questioning the Primordial God of the Skies. Instead, they seated themselves on their newly arisen thrones. Said thrones arose for their designed occupant whenever the said occupant entered the room. Anyway, just as the last of the second wave sat themselves, another flash brightened up the room. This time, the bright flash brought Pontus, Thalassa, Eros and Moros into the room. Just as the light from the flash dimmed, another one went off. When it died, the Primordials Phanes, Ananke, Ourea, Nesoi and Hydros could be seen.

Pontus and Hydros were in full battle armor, obviously coming from one of their 'friendly' battles. Let's just leave it at the fact that neither was even remotely friendly in battle mode. Neither was injured in the slightest, but they were drenched in sweat. Thus, signaling to the rest of the beings in the room that they had been stuck in a stalemate for some time before the Council had been summoned.

Thalassa, Phanes, Nesoi and Ananke must've come from Earth because they still had their bowling attire on. Each was wearing a white t-shirt with red trimming and their names stitched onto the area just above their left breast. As for attire below the waist, each was wearing a different colored pair of jeans. Thalassa's were a pale blue, Phanes' pink; Nesoi's were the color of sand and Ananke's seemed to be ever changing. It was almost as if the jean's Fate of being dipped in colored dye was ever changing. One blink of an eye and it was blue, the next purple, then green and so on. Each pair of jeans were skinny and graciously showed off their legs and asses.

(**A/N: I know that the idea with Ananke's jeans may seem silly, but just go with it.)**

Moros, like Tartarus, was wearing a suit. His however, was your stereotypical suit. Think prom or wedding. The pants, shoes, and jacket were black while the socks and undershirt were white. Moros had no tie on and the top three buttons of his dress shirt were undone. He would've looked like he just came from a wedding where he was the best man, but the undone buttons kind of ruined it. Maybe he went back in time again with the aid of his brother Chronos, but that's a long story and a headache for another time.

Meanwhile, Ourea was the only one that looked like a true mortal (not demigods). He had on clothes that signified someone heading to or coming from a gym. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his breathing was more of a soft panting. To keep the sweat out of his eyes, he wore a red band around his forehead, hiding his eyebrows from sight. His running shoes were white with gray trimming and black laces. Well, they were kind of white. The shoes that Ourea wore were covered in dirt and mud, signaling that he had been running on a hiking trail that wove through mountains as usual.

However, out of all of the arrivals, it was Eros that made them question the sanity of even one of the room's occupants. Everything he wore was bright pink; his suit, tie, undershirt, socks, shoes, pants and dare they say it, his underwear. All of this was a torturing shade of pink, even the laces in his pink dress shoes!

By now, the thrones that had arisen had all been occupied. Everything about the ring of thrones shaped like a U seemed in the right place. However, just as the final person sat down, the final two Primordials appeared. One was Thesis, the other Chronos **(A/N: Not the Titan Kronos. FYI, both are different entities entirely.)**.

Chronos had the stereotypical mage attire and a staff in hand with a clock on top. Thesis was in a blue knee-length skirt and a red blouse. The two last arrivals seated themselves in their thrones.

Once everyone was seated and looked to be rather comfortable, Chaos began.

"Well my children, I'm sure you all want to know why you have been summoned."

This statement gained nods and 'mmm' from several of them as an answer.

"We will get to that, but we must address something else entirely first." Chaos said as she looked at each Primordials face. Finally, she stopped on one face in particular.

"Ouranos, could you please refrain from ever appearing in this throne room in the nude again? I really didn't want to see your 3 millimeter, ball-bearing pencil of doom."

**(A/N: I know, bad joke. But hey, at least I tried!)**

Her statement gained a few half-hearted chuckles and a couple grins. But, no one was really into it, not even the subject of said statement. At this point, Ouranos was half-heartedly glaring at Chaos and his brothers and sisters. Meanwhile, Gaia was patting his hand sympathetically.

You see, the Primordials that were married to each other sat next to their spouse. So, Nyx and Erebus were together, as well as their children Aether and Hemera. Gaia and Ouranos also sat together with Pontus and Thalassa to their right. Ourea and Nesoi were not very affectionate in public, so they had insisted that their thrones not be next to each other. Which was okay with everyone else, after all, the arrangement hadn't been forced.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." Chaos said in a tone that stopped all fidgeting, hushed tones and laughter.

**A Few Moments Later**

After Chaos was finished explaining the future of the one she loved, three Primordials looked rather guilty. Everyone present knew of their mother's (and in some cases, grandmother's) feelings for the demigod. They had all agreed that he was worthy of her and yet, three of them would end up giving him trouble. And this was before he even became their father! At this rate, some wondered if he would begin to hate and resent the Primordials. Some of said beings wouldn't blame him at all.

Anyway, the silence filled with guilty looks and some glaring was broken by none other than Eros.

"So...why are we here? You never really did address that, mother."

Now everyone was looking at Chaos. Order and Void were still in the dark about whatever Chaos was planning and they didn't even know what to think. Either way, everyone was curious as to what Chaos was planning. However, they all had one similar gut-feeling that it involved them, well the Primordials anyway. Order and Void just had a feeling that whatever it was would do just as much harm as good.

"Well-" Chaos began timidly, shifting nervously in her throne.

"I was thinking that...maybe...that maybe...you could all g-give Perseus your f-full blessings."

Once Chaos went silent again, the Primordials all looked at one another. Each was trying to figure out what their mother had said since she had spoken too quietly. Well, not all of them had missed what she said. The ones who heard her were Void, Order and Nyx. However, they seemed too stunned to say anything to the others who had confused looks etched onto their faces. Finally, after some odd moments of silence, Order spoke.

"She said that she was thinking that you all could give Perseus your full blessings."

If only someone had a camera. The looks on the Primordials faces were absolutely priceless. Order imagined that the same reaction wouldn't be seen ever again. But, who knows, they all had eternity to find out. Though, either way they would remember this day because at that moment the snap of a camera going off was heard.

The others were too stunned to react, but Order did. He turned to the source of the noise and saw his brother, camera in hand.

"What? You really think that I would let that golden opportunity go?" Void asked incredulously.

Order could only sigh in response to his brothers antics. Sometimes they all wondered about his age mentally. Unless of course they were on a battlefield...no one questions Void on the battlefield...no one.

"Mother," started Nyx, whom had finally snapped out of her shocked stupor and pointedly ignored her uncles. Truth be told, Nyx was trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say to Chaos. After all, this was her one and only creator, her mother. And she had no desire to hurt her, be it physically, mentally or emotionally. But, in the end she had no other option than to go with the cold hard truth.

"Mother...you do realize that unless Perseus is made immortal, he would die, right? Especially since no immortal or mortal has ever received any of our blessings."

Nyx did have a valid point there. It was common knowledge that there is only so much power a body can possess. That is even after the body changes itself to its best possible condition to store even more power than before. Although, some body types could hold more power than others and it just so happened that Percy's was perfect for holding power. But, the main thing on everyone's mind was Percy and how they could make this plan work. After all, he needed to fulfill his destiny before he got to have his ending.

That and the fact of what Nyx had said near the end. It was true; none of them had ever blessed anyone. The Primordials all knew that when a god or Titan blessed someone, that person would change physically. So, they figured it would be the same with their blessings...and they were right...to an extent, but they wouldn't know that until later.

"Alright, let me ask this first. How many blessings would Perseus be able to handle before he would need some form of immortality?" asked Chaos.

No one really had an answer to that, considering that this was new to them. Chaos knew this, but had hoped for an answer anyway. And she did get an answer, but she didn't get it from her children. No, she got the answer that she so desired from her grandchildren or more specifically, three of her granddaughters.

Chaos smiled widely at the arrival of three of her most famous granddaughters in the mythological world.

"Hello Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis."

"Hello grandmother. You have a question for us?" replied Atropos.

Chaos couldn't help but note that Atropos' question sounded more like a mixture between a question and statement. She also noted that her granddaughters had this mischievous twinkle in their eyes. 'So they were eavesdropping...as usual...' thought an amused Chaos.

"You already know the answer to that." replied Chaos, a hint of accusation in her tone.

At this the Fates became serious again and quickly conversed between themselves quietly. It didn't take long before they all turned back to the Creator and answered.

"Considering that none of our uncles or aunts has blessed anyone before, we will say four. However, we cannot really say for sure. The only thing we can say is that it depends on who blesses him." said the Fates, each saying one sentence before becoming quiet again.

"I want all of my children to bless the one I love." stated Chaos in a tone that left little room for argument.

"But, Grandmother, please try to see some sort of reason. If you do that the one you love would die. He wouldn't reach the Underworld. Nor would he reach the Realm of the Faded. The amount of power you wish to give him would destroy his soul while he is mortal." pleaded Clotho.

"I know this is all new to you sister, but please stop this before it begins. Don't be overprotective of Perseus. He can handle himself. Besides, even if he does die, you have the power to take him from the Underworld. There is no need for any of the aid you wish to give him." begged Order.

"B-b-but, I don't want him to die...not even once. And I d-don't want him to s-suffer." sniffled Chaos, trying to keep herself from crying.

She both hated and welcomed this feeling of helplessness. She hated it because she really wanted to help the one that loved her as much as she loved him. However, Chaos welcomed the feeling because it helped her understand how her love will fell eventually while facing his destiny.

"Let's just give him a limited form of immortality." suggested Void, who hated to see his sister like this...even if it was only the second time.

This got everyone's attention, causing them all to look at Void. The Fates were the first to understand what he was suggesting. The rest were not far behind them as they all pondered this possibility.

Void continued now that he saw that everyone seemed to have caught on to his suggestion. "It's a win-win situation...for the most part."

The last part earned him an elaborate-or-I-will-kill-you look from his sister, Chaos.

"Percy gets to age until he reaches his prime where he would get full immortality. He wouldn't be able to get sick, but he could still fall in battle. And if he does fall, Chaos you will still be able to end up with him for eternity. Also, all of the Primordials would be able to bless him. Not to mention that Percy gets to fulfill his destiny."

"However, if you all do this, it must be when he needs it or an opportunity presents itself. Also, it should be one at a time and it would be wise to train Perseus with the powers he gains from each of you until you deem him ready." suggested Lachesis just as Void finished speaking.

Chaos still didn't like the risk of dying involved but it was better than not having Percy in the Universe at all. Looking around, she realized that everyone was nodding or showing their agreement to the plan in some way. It seems like it was decided...now all that they needed to do was wait for the first chance to have the love of her life blessed.

Oh, if only they all knew that they would only make things worse. So-so-so much worse than what it needed to be. But, not even they could see how things would or could turn out with their interference. Not Ananke. Not the Fates. Not Order or Void. Not even Chaos.

**Third Person Point of View (with Percy)**

After leaving the museum, our hero had gone over to Mr. Brunner and given him the pen-sword. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard for Percy to figure out that it was magical. Nor was it hard to return the sword to its pen form. But, if he was expecting anything, it had definitely not been the words Mr. Brunner had spoken.

"Mr. Jackson, would you please refrain from forgetting a writing utensil in the future. Always be sure to carry a pencil or pen with you at all times, after all, you never know when you'll need one."

But, that's the past and Perseus is in the present. Currently, the unknowing son of the sea god is waiting for the grayhound bus to arrive and take him to his mother's apartment. As Percy stood there, he couldn't help but ponder about the things that had happened in the past few days.

First, it had been the beautiful woman speaking in his mind from where she stood across the street from him. Then, it was the event with Mrs. Dodds. However, like before, Percy couldn't help but think about how she had looked so similar to a Fury. At first, the offspring of the sea hadn't thought anything about Mrs. Dodds and her transformation. It had been as he was leaving the museum that he saw a painting of the three Furies on display.

In the painting, the three Furies were in the Fields of Punishment. Each was close to one another as they tortured the souls of countless sinners. The image showed the three sisters with faces that portrayed glee and pleasure. Let's just say that Percy had figured that each sister got off on the tortured screams and cries of pain.

The second was how everyone insisted that Mrs. Dodds had never existed. At first, he thought he was the subject of a practical joke. But, as he asked more and more students and teachers, Percy started to doubt it. However, the question was whether or not it had been a dream or if somehow, everyone forgot about the demon math teacher.

Then, there was the third thing that came to mind. It was the very one that really proved his suspicions to himself. Mythology wasn't as mythological as it seems...or at least Greek and Roman. This event had taken place the night of the field trip to the museum. Percy distinctly remembered that he had gone to ask Mr. Brunner for help studying. However, what he got instead had been entirely different from what he expected.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_At the moment, I found myself in the hallways of Yancy Academy, with a copy of Cambridge Guide to Mythology. In my frustration I had thrown the very book in my hand across the dorm room. As the book had sailed, the words had seemed to fly out of the book and float over to me. The letters had been doing flips and spins around my head before I had left to get the aid of Mr. Brunner._

_This was the first time I had ever gone to a teacher for help outside of class. In fact, this is the farthest I've ever gotten in a school without getting expelled before the end of the year. Though, this is the first year I would be allowed to finish the school year before I could never return again._

_'Huh, either way I got expelled in a sense...oh well...wonder if there are any schools that haven't heard of me...ha, doubt it.' I thought to myself, saddened by the fact that I would not be able to see Grover or any of my other friends next year._

_The sound of two conversing voices jarred me from my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that I was directly in front of Mr. Brunner's office, hand on doorknob. Now, usually I'm would never eavesdrop, but what I heard next peaked my interest._

_"I'm worried about Percy, sir." said a voice._

_If possible, I got even closer to the door so it would be easier to hear the voice. But, what I heard next identified who the person speaking was._

_"...this summer," said Grover. "...mean, a Kindly One...school! They know now...do too."_

_With each word, Grover seemed to be getting harder to hear through the door. It became exceptionally hard to hear him after he said the words, 'Kindly One'._

_'So it's true...the mythology world is real...I am a demigod.' Percy thought to himself._

_In his musings, Percy didn't realize that the book was slipping from his grasp until it was too late. As soon as the book hit the floor with a loud thud, I picked it up and hid in the closest place I could get to. This, at this moment, was the janitor's closet. Said closet was around 10 feet in the direction Percy had come from._

_The door was closed as quietly and quickly as possible. It was just in time too because the spawn of the sea heard the office door open. However, instead of footsteps, he heard clopping and it was heading in his direction. In moments, the shadow of a man passed by the window on the janitor's closet door. But, it was only from the waist up that the shadow looked like a man. From the waist down, it was a dark blob._

_'The clopping...waist up looks human and the shuffling...like that of an animal...' Percy thought of what it could be. However, the answer seemed to be elusive. Every time he thought he had it, the answer he was looking for seemed to go even deeper into the recesses of his mind. Well, that is until he gave up and speaking was heard._

_"Nothing." murmured a second voice._

_"I've been on edge since the winter solstice. It seems my nerves are finally starting to act up." continued the second voice, which I recognized as the one and only, Mr. Brunner._

_"Same here, said Grover. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped drinking coffee."_

_End of Flashback_

Percy was broken out of his musings of the past by one of the voices that he still heard all too clearly in his head.

"Hey, Perce, how's it going?"

Said boy looked to his left to see the very person he had been spying on the day before.

"Hey Grover. It's alright, just waiting for the bus."

Just as he said that, Percy noticed the very greyhound bus that would take him closer to home. The two friends waited for the people on the bus to get off, but those very people still had to grab their luggage before they could get on.

"So, is this your bus Perce?" asked Grover.

"Yeah, are you getting on this one as well?" Perseus asked.

"Yeah I am. Percy?"

"What's up Grover?" Percy asked after a moment of silence.

"If you ever need me...well...or if you ever want to visit, here's my card."

Not wanting to be unnecessarily cruel, I took the card and boarded the bus that would take me home.

**Percy Point of View**

After seeing three old ladies smiling at me warmly, as if they knew me, Grover had freaked out. He freaked out to the point that he had tried shoving me onto the broken down bus. However, it didn't help him that I was taller and heavier than him. Nor did it help him when I resisted. Considering everything, I had assumed that the old ladies were mythical but, like before, the answer was elusive.

I had ditched Grover while he went to the restroom after we got off the bus. Why did I ditch him? Well after seeing those three old ladies, he kind of went crazy on me and insisted that he accompanies me home. All of that had been when he was shaking me not so gently. Now, almost an hour later, I found myself standing in front of my mother's apartment door. Oh how I hoped she was home and not at work.

_Well...let's find out what awaits me..._I thought as I pushed the door open after unlocking it.

What I found disgusted me. On the floor were beer cans, telling me instantly that my mother was at work. The smell of cigar and cigarette smoke lingered in the air, filling the apartment with one big cancerous cloud. The sound of the television could be heard as I closed the door and made my way through the living room. Or more accurately, I tried.

"Hey! Punk! Get more beer from the fridge."

Sadly, I had been within 5 feet of my door and as usual, I had hoped against hope that Gabe wouldn't bother with me. Of course, it was all in vain and now I'd probably have to act as a servant for Gabe and his stupid poker buddies. You see, Gabe is my 'loving' (note the sarcasm) stepfather. He looks like a walrus, minus the tusks. Literally, he even had gray looking skin and a bald head and not by choice...though I doubt he had any hair to begin with.

Handing him the beer I hand gotten from the fridge, I turned and tried to walk back to my room. Emphasis on tried.

"Where do you think you're going? You know the drill. Give me the cash you've got on you."

Why is he asking me for cash? Well, you see, Gabe manages an Electronics Store in Queens. However, all he does is stay home for the majority of the time and spend his paychecks on cigars and cheap beer. Both of which end up littering the apartment, be it the air or the floor, it doesn't matter. This is why I'm in my current situation, one that I find myself in every time I come home. Every time I come home from that year's boarding/private school, I'm supposed to fork over the leftover dough to cover his gambling expenses. I'm also supposed to keep this as our 'guy secret' or in other words, he'd beat the living shit out of me.

"I don't have any leftover cash." I lied.

"You probably took a taxi from the bus station. That's about twenty dollars right there. So you should have around 7 bucks and some change left. Now fork it over kid."

I did just that to avoid the disappointed look my mom would give me if I told her that I got into a fight with a stranger again. It really wouldn't have been the first time I had to lie to cover up a beating from Gabe. If the lying was bad, that disappointed look was way worse. Just thinking about those times made the gnawing guilt come running back to me.

This time, I was allowed to go into my room without being bothered as Gabe lost yet another hand. I really have no idea why he even plays the game because all he ever does is lose. Gabe definitely has to be the worst poker player on the planet. No, not on the planet, that's too small. But the ever expanding universe would suffice. Gabe Ugliano, the worst poker player in the ever expanding universe. That sounds pretty accurate.

I opened the door to my room to find that Gabe had turned it into his 'office' once again. I could see car magazines stacked in the closet, beer cans on the floor, leftover cigars on the windowsill and engine parts littered on the bed. The smell made me think that someone had died weeks ago. Not trusting Gabe with my bed, I closed the door and sat down in the hall. I might have fallen asleep once or twice because the next thing I know, the lock in the front door was being turned and the door was being pushed open.

The fully opened door revealed a woman wearing a red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform. Even from here, I could see her long brown hair with a few streaks of gray mixed in. Her eyes held their usual sparkle that made her seem like she was brimming to the very edges of her being with life. And, as usual, she brought home a big bag of 'free samples'. It was the only reason why I actually wanted to come home. Well, other than to see the woman standing before me.

This woman was the most amazing woman in the world. I thoroughly believe that she deserves better than Gabe, a millionaire perhaps. She could never stay mad at me for more than five seconds. When she looks at me, it's like I could never do anything wrong in her eyes. The best part, I've never heard her raise her voice in the slightest. Her name is Sally Jackson and this woman was my...

"Percy!", "Mom!" We said to each other at the same time.

* * *

A/N: I have to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have been rather bust with unpacking, work and with just life in general. Also the fact that I have to write this all with my phone is tedious. Then the discussion with a reader about an OC. So yeah, that and I kept getting worked up on reading other people's fan-fiction.

Now, I know that this isn't a very realistic fan-fiction but, let's face it. This is about Greek and Roman mythology...nothing here is 'realistic' by society's standards. So, if you don't like it then leave and never come back. I won't care either way. Also, to any who want to nag and whine about Chaos acting overprotective or girlish, well you have to deal with it. If you've read the few stories out there were Percy is shipped with Chaos, you'll understand. Chaos is supposedly a being that hasn't been in a relationship since her...birth? Appearance? Doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that she would be a lot like Artemis. Confused about love, relationships and so on.

Why would Chaos know that she loves Percy if she's never experienced it before?

I know that I would've gotten a question like that sooner or later so I'll say the answer now. Chaos created the Primordials, now among those Primordials is a certain one whose domain is love. So, how would Chaos not know how to recognize love if she was the one who created it?

Anyway, enough ranting. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll speak to you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beach, Truth, Secrets**

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to write and post chapter 3 everyone. For me, school has started and the time I have to write is just above none-at-all. Also, even with the little amount of time I now have, I hope to work faster and update more. To think it's all thanks to the smallest keyboard I've ever seen for my tablet. Yep, you read correctly, I now work and update chapters on my tablet instead of on my phone. I know, I know, not exactly better than a computer but it's still better than with my phone. Anyway, please be sure to review, follow &amp; favorite if you like this fan-fiction and I'll see you all next chapter.

Shout out to TheToroLoco for helping me out with some details and what not. Once again, thanks for the help and enjoy the chapter. Even if it doesn't contain what you suggested...after all, we're not at that point yet.

**Replies:**

Primeval Of The Darkness: No betrayal, as of now, but things may change. Also, you're right about the previous one. It was pretty bad, that's why I restarted it. Also, Percy gaining powers will be spaced out more than last time. It may not be by much...not sure yet. As for the dialogue in the previous version of this fan-fiction, you're right, it was rather stiff or inflowing. Anyway, thanks for telling me what you think and know that I'm doing my best to improve on the quality of my writing.

Shadow the dark Arcanine: Thank you for the positive feedback. Little reviews like that are good confidence boosters for authors out there, especially with people that write some rather ugly reviews. Though, it would be nice if you could review your thoughts on the chapters from here on. Not much, maybe say how I did something struck you or something.

Guest: My dear guest, that was in chapter one. He didn't swear it out loud, more like he swore/vowed to himself that he would find Chaos...even though he doesn't know it's her...yet.

**NOTE:** I do apologize for any OOC-ness. But, please be aware that this, like many (if not all) fan-fictions are supposed to take place in an alternate universe. So, if you don't like OOC, then too bad. No one is forcing you to read this, so go ahead and un-follow and un-favorite, I don't care.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy Point of View**

The fully opened door revealed a woman wearing a red-white-and-blue Sweet-on-America uniform. Even from here, I could see her long brown hair with a few streaks of gray mixed in. Her eyes held their usual sparkle that made her seem like she was brimming to the very edges of her being with life. And, as usual, she brought home a big bag of 'free samples'. It was the only reason why I actually wanted to come home. Well, other than to see the woman standing before me.

This woman was the most amazing woman in the world. I thoroughly believe that she deserves better than Gabe, a millionaire, perhaps. She could never stay mad at me for more than five seconds. When she looks at me, it's like I could never do anything wrong in her eyes. The best part, I've never heard her raise her voice in the slightest. Her name is Sally Jackson and this woman was my...

"Percy.", "Mom." We said to each other at the same time.

**Now:**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy Point of View**

Immediately, I was embraced by the best mom a trouble-making kid like me could ever ask for. She checked every inch of my body not covered in clothes for any injuries of any degree. All the while, asking how school had been for me. Mom wasn't even fazed when I had told her that I was expelled, again. Now, ever hear of the saying that went something like 'All good things must come to an end.'? Yes? Good, because that was exactly what happened. And our reunion had been rather nice considering that Smelly Gabe was not even ten feet away. Of course though, said asshole just had to ruin it with some sexist comment. Did I forget to say that he was a vile pig?

"Woman, why aren't you in the kitchen like you're supposed to be? And why aren't you making that seven layered bean dip yet?"

See what I mean? If you want to punch or hurt him in any way, then get in line. Your turn will be after me...let's just say that it would be one very long turn indeed.

Anyway, my mother just sighed, since she was used to it. Even though whenever we were able to talk freely, without the tuskless walrus around, I would insist on knocking out a few teeth. She, however, did not want me to do anything to Gabe unless it was self-defense. Oh how fun it was to push his buttons whenever he really pissed me off. Kind of like how he is now, what with the sexist comment to my mother and all.

"Sally! Didn't you hear me? Where is that bean dip woman?" Gabe called again, clearly getting pissed off for having to wait. Oh how I so wanted to strangle that fat bastard.

"I will make it soon Gabe, but then Percy and I will be going on that trip we talked about." Sally called back.

"Wait, are we really going to Montauk?" I asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting my anger.

"Yep, three nights, same cabin. So it's a good thing you didn't unpack your things." my mother replied, just as Gabe waddled around the corner.

"So you were actually serious about that?" Gabe asked.

_Knew the fat, smelly fuck wouldn't let us go_. I thought rather angrily. I must have missed whatever my mother said because the next thing I knew, Gabe was speaking again.

"Fine, you can take the Camaro and go. But, it'll be the last time if there is so much as a tiny scratch on it when you get back. Also, you're paying for the trip with the next two months of your clothes budget, right?"

_That greedy son of a bitch!_ I thought angrily, as my hands curled themselves into fists.

"Yes, honey."

"Alright, you can go. As long as you hurry with that bean dip."

My mother gave me one last smile and a wink before walking past Gabe and into the kitchen. In less than a minute, clanging and banging could be heard as she began making her famous seven layered bean dip. In less than an hour, the seven layered bean dip was made. Sally had made enough to last Gabe the entire weekend, but I knew it would be gone by tomorrow at the latest. I had just placed the last bag into the Camaro as Gabe handed my mother the key.

"No scratches. Not even one. Understood?"

"Of course, honey."

Satisfied, Gabe started to walk/waddle back to the apartment building door, just as I slammed the trunk closed. Once my mom was in the car, I got into the passenger seat. As I put on my seatbelt, I noticed Gabe watching us like a hawk from the door, making sure we didn't scratch the car while we were still in his line of sight.

**Line Break**

The drive was a little less than two hours without any stops what-so-ever. Before the car even stopped, I was unbuckled and out of the car. The bags were sitting by the door of our usual cabin, which was about five yards from the car. It took my mom no time at all to get to the cabin after parking and turning off the car. She didn't even bother saying anything since she knew I wanted to go swimming as soon as I possibly could.

In no time at all, the bags were by the two beds, which were thoroughly beaten to remove any dust that had accumulated from the last time they were used. The rest of the cabin only took another half an hour to clean to the best of our abilities. Once that was done, my mother and I dressed for swimming in different parts of the cabin; her in the bathroom, me in the room. We swam around, having fun and enjoying our mother-son time until sunset. I didn't even bother thinking of telling my mother about any of the people I've seen lately. Between the Mrs. Dodds incident, the three old women and the breathtaking woman across the street at the museum, I decided it would be too much to explain to her. It would definitely ruin the mother-son time ahead of me.

After the swim, we set up a fire in the closest fire pit to the cabin. There we roasted hot dogs for dinner and marshmallows for desert afterwards. We were engulfed in a rather comfortable silence as we stared at the night sky above us. The stars were out, the sky cloudless and the moon shining brightly. It all held beauty, yet the stars reminded me of something. Or, rather, of someone and the reminder only led to a feeling of longing. I yearned for the chance to meet that mysterious woman again and actually talk to each other. Yet, I didn't know her name, where she lived or how to even contact her. It was all just so frustrating.

"Percy?"

"Yes mom?" I asked, pushing the thoughts about that woman away for now.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Of course, it never really takes her long to figure out when something is bothering me. But, I knew that she wouldn't let it go until I told her. Yet, I always did willingly...especially after that one time. Anyway, right now she had this look of patience on her face. My mom was always the one to give me good advice...so why not this time?

However, I had one problem or rather two. One was where to start, while the other was how much I should tell her. Should I tell her everything about the field trip? Or should I just tell her about the woman? But, these two questions brought another one to mind, thus making me quiet indecisive on the matter at hand. How will she react and which one would be worse? I seriously wish there was a way to avoid both. And then an idea struck me, a way to avoid telling her everything that happened to me recently, something I always ask when we go to Montauk.

"What was my father like?" I asked immediately after the thought popped into my head.

_Please oh please buy it...buy it..._ I thought desperately.

"Your father was a kind man, Percy. He was tall and handsome, much like you are for your age. But, he was powerful yet gentle at the same time as well. You got your black hair and sea-green eyes from him you know." Sally said, buying Percy's desperate ploy.

Every time we would visit Montauk, I would ask about my father. I must've heard the answers to the questions I always asked a hundred times by now. However, I always hoped for a different answer. One that would explain why he had to go on the ocean voyage. Or maybe one that would explain why he never came back and saw me at least once. Like always, I hoped I would get the answers I wanted this time, but it was a rather small amount of hope after all the times I've questioned my mom about it.

"Why did he have to go on that ocean voyage?"

"..."

"Mom?" I asked, looking in her direction.

She was staring out into the horizon, where the ocean and the sky seemed to meet each other. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she had a faraway look in her eyes. As usual, my mother was remembering her time with my father. My father, the man I never got to meet or even talk to. The man who wasn't there for my birth, the one that never even sent me a birthday card or a present. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't be getting a Father's Day card from me if I ever found him.

When the sun finally dipped down below the horizon, my mother and I headed inside the cabin and watched a rental movie before bed. Sadly, this time we didn't talk about Father after she zoned out. I just didn't feel like even bothering to ask any of my usual questions this time around. That night, I had a dream. It was a rather empty dream but it was a dream nonetheless.

I was standing in nothingness...or rather on it. The darkness was blinding and yet I could see myself as if I were standing on the streets of New York on the sunniest day possible. Other than me, there was nothing. There wasn't even a single hint of sound, light or smell anywhere. There was a feeling though...kind of. The floor or whatever I stood on felt like a floor would, supporting my weight to its highest potential. But, that was it...no other feeling, sight, sound or smell to behold. To put it simply, this was one boring and empty ass dream.

I really need to learn to not think...can you think inside a dream? Eh, that's a question for later. Anyway, just as I finished taking in and deducting conclusions about my surroundings, I heard it. Singing. The voice was singing softly and it sounded absolutely amazing. At first it sounded rather distant, far away. But, as the singing continued, the voice got closer and closer. However, no matter how close it got, I still wasn't able to make out the words. Eventually, it sounded like someone was singing right next to me, but as I looked around, I saw no one. The singing continued as time flowed on by and eventually I recognized that voice.

"Hey! Show yourself! Please!" I called out desperately. I really wanted to meet her again. To see her up close. To talk to her and hear her voice again.

The singing faltered, like she could hear me but it was only for a second. It continued again and this time, the tune sounded kind of like a lullaby. Almost like she was trying to lull me to sleep while I was sleeping. In only a few moments, my eye lids were becoming heavy and my head began nodding. And, it was then that I realized that she actually was trying to lull me to sleep...but this was just a dream, right? You can't fall asleep inside a dream, can you?

"Please! Stop! I just want to-to talk." I was beginning to drift off near the end of speaking, the last few words being a bit of a hassle. To my disappointment, it seemed like she would ignore my pleas again. But, this time, when her singing faltered, she stopped.

**Third Person Point of View**

As Chaos sang to the one she loved, she heard his desperate cry for her to show herself. For she could see him, but he could not see her. It was quite obvious how disappointed Perseus was when Chaos didn't do as he had asked. The look of disappointment mixed with sadness was enough to get her to falter. This proved to be her downfall, considering that she wanted to reveal herself at the correct time.

Reacting quickly, Chaos began singing a lullaby softly, trying to get him to sleep before she broke. And it definitely worked out as she had hoped at first. But, it was his cry out afterwards that got her. Chaos could see how he went from barely struggling to speak and stay awake to really struggling. The lullaby was really working like she had hoped and yet he fought off the sleepiness in a desperate attempt to just speak with her. This caused her to, yet again, falter in her singing but this time, she stopped for good.

"Hello." Chaos said softly, from the right of Perseus.

Said person looked around to his right drowsily, looking for Chaos, whom he still couldn't see.

"Where are you? Why won't you show yourself to me?" Percy asked.

"I can't show myself to you." Chaos explained, completely ignoring the first question.

"Why not?"

"It is not yet the correct time. You must wait some more to be able to see me." Chaos explained again, this time, sounding truly sad.

"Then can we at least talk? Get to know each other a little bit?" Percy asked hopefully.

Chaos answered with a question this time. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your name? How did you speak in my mind? How did you disappear like that? How did you know what would happen to me at the museum? Is Greek/Roman Mythology real?" Percy asked rapidly, one after the other none-stop.

"I cannot tell you my name yet either, no matter how much I want to. Nor can I tell you the answer to any of those questions. But, since it's you...I'll say this, yes, Greek-Roman mythology is real."

"I knew it!" Percy exclaimed excitedly, despite his drowsiness.

"You seem rather...excited." stated Chaos, failing epically to hide her shock at his enthusiasm. Chaos knew that she would definitely miss this version of Percy later on. But, she would have to dwell on that at a later date, especially since her thoughts were so rudely interrupted.

"_Grandmother, it's me, Atropos."_ Said the granddaughter of the Creator.

"_What is it?"_ Chaos replied back, mentally.

"_You may tell Perseus everything if you wish."_ Came her reply.

Chaos became suspicious. She had every right to be since her granddaughters were the ones to insist to not tell him anything in the first place. So what were they playing at now?

"_Why the sudden change of heart?"_ Chaos asked, clearly skeptical.

All Chaos got as a response was silence. And it was that very silence that worried her the most.

"_The course of events has shifted from what it used to be. The one you love so dearly will die if he is not trained sooner than he would've been with the previous course of events. If he remains ignorant of any further details, then he cannot be helped in any way, no matter the shape or form, for everything to be shifted back."_ Atropos replied back to her grandmother, Chaos.

_Is he still the child of the prophecy?_ asked the Creator.

There was another moment of silence before, _"Yes, but prophecies that involve him are null and void, but at the same time, they are not."_

"_Explain."_ Chaos demanded Atropos.

"_They will still come true, but not in the way they are supposed to. The events for each prophecy will come to fruition, but in one of the worst, if not the worst possible way." _Explained Atropos.

"_What if we refuse to interfere any further?"_ Chaos asked, desperately.

"_It is too late, Grandmother. The best course of action for us is to interfere as you wished beforehand. Otherwise, I would begin to fear for his life."_ Atropos explained.

_Curse my wish to interfere for once in my life!_ Chaos thought angrily.

"HELLO!? Are you still there?!" came the yell of Perseus, interrupting the mental conversation between grandparent and grandchild.

**MEANWHILE**

**Chaos Point of View (#2)**

Being an immortal deity with a domain or just being the Creator, like myself, has its pros and cons. One that every immortal deity with a domain shares is being able to split yourself multiple times to get more of you. Or, to put it simply, you can make clones of yourself and control them all with one mind. It is honestly rather confusing and disorientating at first, but you get used to it eventually.

Knocking on the door in front of me, in the dead of night, I began to have my doubts about this. The other me, the original me, was talking to the one I loved right now. Yet, here I am, a simple clone. And yet, I was the original me at the same time, knocking on a door in the dead of a moonless night.

The door in front of me opened just as I had went to knock on the weathered wooden door again. It revealed the very woman I was looking for. The one that loved the one I loved, but in a different way. A motherly way. Sally Jackson.

"Yes?" asked a sleepy Sally. I kind of regretted even doing this now, but it was my only chance to do so while I kept Percy busy.

"Are you Sally?"

I know, stupid of me to ask a question that I already knew the answer too. But, wouldn't you be kind of suspicious if someone you just met knew your name? Better to act like I'm ignorant than freak her out and chase her away before we could even begin to talk.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?" was my reply. Now I faced the dilemma I had been facing when I decided to do this. How to tell her everything. Just trying to figure out how to start and what to say was as bad as having to tell her. It's just my future mother-in-law (I hope.), how bad could this possibly end?

"Well...that's kind of...rather...difficult to explain..."

Sally suddenly gasped, alarming Chaos a little, before speaking in a horrified tone. "Where are my manners?!"

Stepping aside, she continued to speak. "Please, do come in Miss..."

Sally trailed off, realizing that she still didn't know the name of her mysterious visitor and yet she was about to. Whether it was one way or another, it mattered not. Turning from her staring at the unidentified woman, Sally closed the cabin door once the unknown woman walked through the door. By closing the door, Sally once again hiding the outside world from view, seeing as how the window curtains were closed.

Meanwhile, Chaos was taking agonizingly slow steps, while looking at the sleeping form of the very person that she was talking to in his dreams. Perseus looked rather peaceful compared to when he was awake. And, he never drooled when he was awake either, unlike when he was asleep. Thus, giving him a funny look on his face. Said muscles in his face were relaxed from the lack of use to the point that it gave him a look that was associated with people in coffins...well...without the drool.

"Please sit down." Sally said, motioning to one of the two chairs within the small, cozy cabin.

Sit down is what Chaos did, still staring at the sleeping form of the son of the sea god. This, Sally noticed. Which is why she said what she said next. "That's my son, Perseus. I love him very much. So, tell me who and why your here before I pray to Poseidon for help."

I wasn't very surprised that Sally could see through everything so easily. After all, what mortal would knock on your door around one in the morning just to talk? Okay, aside from those jerk wads that do it on purpose to wake you up for laughs when you show up at your door, pissed off. But, who really counts those hooligans and miscreants?

Deciding that being straightforward would be the best for everyone, I spoke, looking Sally directly in the eyes the entire time. "My name is Chaos, the Creator of the Universe. I am here to speak to you about a common love interest," Chaos paused here, before continuing to speak. "Even if they are different forms of love."

**Third Person Point of View (with Chaos' Clone, a.k.a Chaos #2)**

The blank, patient expression that had been on Sally's face disappeared. Slowly morphing into a look of confusion, trying to figure out who the common love interest would be. Poseidon? No. Chaos wouldn't fall in love with her great-great grandson. Well, then again...the Greek family tree is rather fucked up by modern standards. So, if it isn't Poseidon...then...

Chaos knew by the look on Sally's face that she had indeed figured it out. But, what had shocked her equally is that Sally didn't seem to care that Chaos told her that she was the Creator. Anyone else would have bowed out of respect, fear or in the case of a few, in thanks. Not Sally it would seem, no, it seems that she couldn't care less.

"Y-y-you..." Sally tried to say through her shock. In her case, it would've been amazing if she were able to do it. Considering that no one in the known world(s) has ever experienced the Creator telling them that she (in this case) is seeking an intimate relationship with your child. Who, by the way, just so happens to be the son of a Greek god. Yeah, completely normal (note the sarcasm).

"Yes, I am Chaos. And yes, I am in love with your son, Perseus Jackson." Chaos said carefully, not wanting to make her faint.

Sadly, things didn't seem to be going well for Chaos because faint is exactly what Sally did. Being in a chair when you faint is a good thing...until you start to fall off, which Sally did. However, Chaos' reaction time was quick enough for her to catch Sally, whose head was merely an inch from the floor.

Placing her on the empty bed, five feet from the bed that Perseus was on, Chaos tried her best to wake up Sally.

"Sally!" whisper-called Chaos, lightly slapping her face. But, that didn't seem to be working. Slapping her a little harder, Chaos called her name slightly louder than the first time. This time Sally stirred ever so slightly, but still she didn't wake. Instead of slapping her this time, Chaos resorted to shaking Sally enough for her to awake this time when Chaos called her.

"Percy. I had this strange dream-" Sally started, rubbing her eyes only for her to stop when she laid eyes on Chaos. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all." finished Sally, albeit reluctantly, not wanting Percy to end up in the mythological world.

As if reading her mind, though she was easier to read than an open book, Chaos told her of what happened at the museum. She also informed Sally that Percy had already been suspicious before the museum event. Chaos especially told her of Percy's suspicions of his best friend being something other than mortal. As soon as the last word had left the mouth of Chaos, Sally began to laugh as quietly as possible.

"I already figured he was suspicious. It's hard not to think something else is up when you have one bad experience from one week to the next none stop. Though, I have to say that I figured something happened on that trip. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been looking out of the rear view mirror every five seconds. As for Grover, I never met him, but from what I was told, his disguises are usually pretty good. So he must have slipped up or acted weirdly for Percy to become suspicious." Sally said, after she had stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Grover acted as a crippled mortal as usual. But, on an enchilada day, he ran all the way to the cafeteria. Percy saw his fake foot go farther back than a normal foot would ever be able to go. Grover had been able to keep it on, but Percy started looking for other mishaps after that. He saw Grover start eating a tin can while walking to the bathroom at a later date. Then, there was the time that one of Grover's pant legs were a little too high up. Needless to say, Percy saw the hairiest legs that he'd ever seen." Chaos said, explaining most of Grover's slip ups.

"So what did you want to talk about that involved Percy" asked Sally, getting back to the reason why Chaos had come there.

_Where to start..._ Chaos mused to herself.

**(A/N: It's kind of weird writing Chaos as a woman, seeing as how there are a lot of fan-fictions were Chaos is male instead of female. Just wanted to get that off my chest, anyway, continue on.)**

"Okay...so, I'm here because I have a plan that needs to be done. But, to avoid you getting too worried, I'm going to let you in on it. However, something else needs to be told to you before that."

And so, Chaos told Sally the reason why she had decided to intervene in the first place and what would've happened if she had not. Then she told Sally of how things had now changed and measures must be taken to ensure that Percy survived whatever was thrown at him now. That had gotten Sally to question why Chaos had said 'whatever' with a worried look.

"That would be because no one can see the future anymore. Prophecies that will involve Percy will basically be null and void, but at the same time they will happen. Only when they do...it will be in the worst possible way...be it in the short or long run. The Fates, my granddaughters, can only tell if his future gets worse or better."

That explanation drew a frantic look from Sally, whom seemed to be rather fine with Chaos trying to help. Even if it only got worse so far. Seeing the frantic look on Sally's face, Chaos said the one last thing she needed to say before she explained the plan. "Please, don't fret. The Fates will do everything they can to convince Percy to make the choices that will better his future. Either way, whether he dies or not, he'll end up with me in the end…assuming he would like that."

This seemed to calm Sally down and gain a heavy blush from Chaos at the same time. But, the frantic look was replaced with a sad, knowing smile and watery eyes. "If the choice is between bettering his future and saving a single life, Percy will choose the single life. So, a word of advice. Don't ask Percy to end someone's life to better his future. You'll only be insulting who he is and who he will be."

Chaos was slightly ashamed because that was exactly what she had planned on doing. Letting the Fates know of the new policy, Chaos made a promise to herself that she wouldn't ask Percy to do that. The Fates didn't seem happy with the new policy, but they agreed to it anyway. The Primordials and her brothers agreed rather reluctantly as well. No one really wants to let a family member suffer...not counting the majority of the Olympians.

"Note taken." Chaos said with an equally sad smile. "Now," she continued. "To the plan..."

**Percy Point of View**

Talking with this woman, whom had shown herself to me, was great. Although she still wouldn't tell me her name, everything was amazing. Her beauty was still breathtaking, her voice as angelic as ever and her body was stunning. She had an hourglass figure, which was perfection itself. Her D cup breasts were hidden by her white, sleeveless blouse. However, I had a feeling that they would be soft yet firm. The lady before me was also wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged her lower figure. Showing off her legs and ass perfectly.

The entire talk, I found myself loving this woman more and more...even if we only talked about me. Though, occasionally she would say something about herself. I found out she was immortal, which dampened my happy spirits momentously. Though, that picked back up again after some more of our conversation. I eventually found out that I was the son of Poseidon. Yep, my father was Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, storms and Father of Horses.

Then, later on, I had been offered training. I had been told that it would be best if I accepted the offer because otherwise I would have a hard time surviving now that my scent was stronger. Oh yeah. Quick lesson on a demigods scent. So, from my understanding, all demigods radiate this scent that monsters and satyrs can smell. It apparently gets stronger when a demigod in question realizes that he or she is one and they find out who their immortal parent is. The scent would especially get stronger if you were the child of the Big Three...which I am.

After telling her that I would accept the offer only if my mother was okay with it, the woman gave me a soft, knowing smile. The next thing I knew, I was fading back into consciousness.

**Third Person Point of View**

Just as the clone of Chaos disappeared from the cabin, Sally heard slight movement. Even though she knew what the source of the sound was, she turned her head to see her beloved son awakening. Rubbing his eyes, to clear some of his sleepiness, Percy soon realized that his mother was awake. But, what bothered him was that the curtains were open to see the early morning. What was wrong with that? Well, the sun had yet to rise over the horizon in the east.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Sally asked, after seeing the scowl on her sons face.

The very person that the question was aimed at didn't even register it. In fact, his scowl seemed to deepen when he was asked this question. However, it was not the question that caused this. No, it was his mental reply of '_Sorry._' after he had asked Chaos (though he still doesn't know that) why he was up so early. Perseus really wasn't convinced that her apology was as heartfelt as he wanted it to be.

A tap on his shoulder reminded Perseus that he was not as alone as he had momentarily believed. Shaking his head at the woman's antics, Percy tore his gaze from the sloth-paced rising of the sun. Apollo seemed to be rather lazy to him and he hadn't even met the sun god yet.

"PERCY!"

The person that yelled his name, startled him from his thoughts yet again. This time, he felt even guiltier for doing this twice in a row. What made it worse, was that it was his mom. It didn't help Percy's feeling of guilt when he turned towards Sally to be met with her annoyed look.

"Sorry." Percy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"What's bothering you?" his mother asked, no annoyance or anger present.

Now the almighty problem for our Perseus. How to tell his mom that he knew about his true heritage and everything about the world that existed next to the mortal one. Perfectly mixed and intertwined with the other, more than the mortals would realize for, possibly, eternity. Unless the extinction of both worlds became a reality at any point-in-time; whichever came to pass faster than the other.

"I know about my father and the other world that I have a metaphoric foot in." Percy said slowly, not sure how his mother would react. He expected loads of questions, demands that required an explanation of how he figured it out. But, Percy was definitely not expecting his mother to nod, as if she already knew that he knew.

"Go on." Sally replied, sounding...amused? Forthcoming? Like she already knew what her son was about to say? All of these and more Perseus mused to himself, but, he wanted to know what she knew. He felt as if it was what he was looking for. But, how would his mother know about that woman he fell hard for? As far as he knew, she didn't even know about the woman, considering that he never said a word about the woman or the events at the museum.

Percy did just that, kind of. He spoke cautiously, knowing full well that he would most likely regret not telling his mother of the events that transpired in the last week. "Well...before I say anything else...I should probably tell you what has really happened to me lately."

The son of the sea god did just that. The entire time, casting a wary eye at his mother, waiting for her burst of outrage and hurt. Both emotions would be fully understood. However, for the second time, Percy was surprised and he didn't like how easy this was going so far. Nothing was ever this easy...except maybe eating, but that doesn't really count.

At the end, which was of his dream, full detail. Okay, that's a small lie. Percy abstained from telling his mother of his thoughts when he had first laid eyes on the woman again. Let's leave them as simple as possible and exclude everything he had thought about doing with her. You know, slow paced dating, taking her on walks, to the movies, cooking for her, etc. **(A/N: Come on you perverts! Get your heads out of the gutter!)**

By now, the lack of any reaction whatsoever had finally gotten to Percy. In fact it bothered him so much, especially with the early morning sun shining brightly in his face, that he practically yelled his question of why she wasn't reacting like anyone else would. In response, he got possibly one of the most annoying answers ever.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...eventually."

* * *

A/N: So, I know this chapter didn't really hold much in terms of progress and I'm sorry for that. But, this chapter was needed for me to get to the place I wanted to be to start Percy on his journey. In fact, I think I can already hear him yelling at me through the sands of time for putting him through the hell of hell. If you don't understand that, think of Tartarus as the regular mortal world, tortures and all. Now, think of a place worse than that. Yep, Percy is really going to hate my ass...though he probably hates the other author's that have him sent to Tartarus by the Olympian dicks...oops, I meant gods (not really).

So yeah, it also took me a little longer to work on this since I didn't know which path to take from the previous chapter. I had so many ideas and the decision as to what path to take only gets worse as each chapter passes. In fact, if I end where I plan too, it'll be worse off for me than you dealing with a cliffhanger. I also did get this out sooner because I made sure that this chapter would be finished in time for Labor Day weekend...assuming you know what that is and live in a country that celebrates it. If not, just know I made a deadline for this weekend the last time I posted a chapter.

If you notice any mistakes in spelling or grammar, let me know please so I can fix the errors. I do make an effort to read over my work, however a pair of fresh eyes does help out when writing anything. Now, if you do notice any errors in previous or future chapters, let me know when you review and I'll make sure to fix it.

Now, as you can saw or read, I decided to stray from the books...kind of. You will all soon be in on my 'grand plan' so to say. Be patient with me and please try not to rage about something in here you may not have liked. If you didn't like something and would like to review, be civilized and polite, otherwise don't review. Besides, you should all be happy that this fan-fiction isn't following the books exactly, otherwise it'd get a little boring sooner than expected. Now, ranting is over.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you all next chapter and remember to review or it will be longer until the next chapter is posted.

P.S. I do read every review that this story receives just to let you all know that you are not being ignored. However, I do not respond to each one, only the first three...which I am now changing. I'll just reply to as many as I feel like...though the number will always be three or more.

P.S.S. I will take suggestions as to what you want to happen. Though, I won't promise incorporating anything. Also, try not to suggest/wish for anything major. Something minor, like the death of a character that you hate or maybe what other demigods you want to see join Luke. Keep an open mind and if your suggestion is too big or cannot be done, I will let you know.

P.S.S. About the Author's Note after the coffin bit, I only put that in the case that someone was actually insulted. Why? It seems like anything can be taken as an insult these days, getting you in trouble for saying something that you said, but did not mean in the way it was taken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goodbye, Arrival, Kind of Introductions**

A/N: Okay people, some of you have said that I shouldn't have torn down the previous version of this fan-fiction. So, here is what I'll do. I'll put up a poll for you (the readers) to decide whether or not I should put it back up. Fair warning though. The things that happened in the previous version will not all happen in this one. This one is more thought out, worked on, carefully written and edited and all around awesome (or at least in my opinion). Now, the poll will start the day this is posted and then it'll end four days after, so vote fast.

Now, for those of you who are desperately waiting for the Percy x Chaos parts, I'm sorry if you aren't getting enough. You guys and girls are the reason why I've done any Chaos parts so far in this story. So please be patient with me and I'll try to pump out chapters faster so that you can get to the bits you've been waiting for.

Finally, please be sure to review (nobody seems to want to), follow and favorite. Every time I see another review, follow or favorite, it motivates me to keep on writing the next chapter for you guys. Though, not as much as getting an e-mail notification from Fan-Fiction that someone hits the Follow/Favorite (sometimes both) this Author button.

**Replies:**

AgitatedDog9288: Thanks for letting me know. The texts that I've read have all mentioned Chaos as neither man nor beast. In fact, the texts I've read have all said that Chaos wasn't even alive, rather instead, a force like the lower case 'c' chaos.

Clues2: Thank you. I make sure to actually work harder compared to the previous version of this story.

only-male-hunter: You really think so? But, which do you mean? Top ten in your favorites or top ten on the site? Because either way, I doubt that my story or me as an author is that good. But, thanks for the compliment anyway.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person Point of View**

Percy did just that, kind of. He spoke cautiously, knowing full well that he would most likely regret not telling his mother of the events that transpired in the last week. "Well...before I say anything else...I should probably tell you what has really happened to me lately."

The son of the sea god did just that. The entire time, casting a wary eye at his mother, waiting for her burst of outrage and hurt. Both emotions would be fully understood. However, for the second time, Percy was surprised and he didn't like how easy this was going so far. Nothing was ever this easy...except maybe eating, but that doesn't really count.

At the end, which was of his dream, full detail. Okay, that's a small lie. Percy abstained from telling his mother of his thoughts when he had first laid eyes on the woman again. Let's leave them as simple as possible and exclude everything he had thought about doing with her. You know, slow paced dating, taking her on walks, to the movies, cooking for her, etc. **(A/N: Come on you perverts! Get your heads out of the gutter!)**

By now, the lack of any reaction whatsoever had finally gotten to Percy. In fact it bothered him so much, especially with the early morning sun shining brightly in his face, that he practically yelled his question of why she wasn't reacting like anyone else would. In response, he got possibly one of the most annoying answers ever.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...eventually."

**Now:**

**Chapter 4**

**One Year Later (Percy is 13)**

**Third Person Point of View**

Darkness. All around Perseus is darkness, never ending and never changing darkness. Yet, his eyes are open. This is all he has seen for the past year now while he does his daily routine. Which, instead of school, consists of eating, sleeping and training. Within the recent year, Percy has been spending time training constantly. Only stopping to sleep for a maximum of six hours, eating or using the restroom. The last two had to be the weirdest of the three, especially since he's about 8.2 miles below the Earth's surface.

How is he alive? Where is he exactly? Those are easier than asking someone for change. Both of these questions possess rather straightforward answers.

1\. He's a son of Poseidon who was blessed by Moros and Ananke.

2\. Perseus is in the best spot to train for someone of his caliber. He is in the only known place that goes around 8.2 miles below the surface. The Mariana Trench.

**(A/N: Sorry, it was easier in third person to say all of that.)**

**Third Percy Point of View (Mix between Third and First kind of)**

My eyes were wide open, greeting the surrounding darkness like an old friend. Though, I suppose that I would be met with the same view if my eyes were closed. Either way, there I stood, approximately 8 miles below the mortal world. I was weaponless, hands at the sides. As still as a tree on a windless, sunny day I awaited the very thing that I've been patiently waiting for the past hour or so. Granted, by now a lot of people would've driven themselves hysterical, waiting for something they knew would come, but had yet to make an appearance. Then again, I'm not your everyday normal person. I found that out from the woman I loved around this time last year.

Suddenly, I felt an ever-so-slight disturbance in the surrounding water. In terms of slight, imagine the effect an ant would have on an air current. Yeah, that is what I mean by slight. Just before the blade made contact with my right shoulder, I wrenched my body to the left while hitting the ground. Immediately, I was back on my feet, sending a left hook at my unseen attacker. I came up with nothing but air...err...water. In the next moment, I found myself laying on the ground, sword at my throat. But, before my attacker could say or do anything, I rolled to the right as I knocked the legs out from under the person.

As the invisible attacker fell, I disarmed and put my foot on the person's stomach. Just as I was putting my sword, which I had formed out of ice, at the person's neck, the blade was knocked out of my hands. I was then hit with a fist to the face, causing me to stumble. Shaking out of the daze as fast as demi-godly possible, I put as much force as I could muster into a roundhouse kick. When the kick met the target's sternum, I could feel the person go back some distance before hitting the sea floor.

Before the person could get up, I froze the water, effectively cutting off all chance of escape. Battered, bruised, exhausted physically and mentally, I unfroze my mentor knowing full well that he was just as tired as I was after three days of constant fighting.

"Perseus!" came a roar of pure, unadulterated anger.

_Yeah...I sure did piss him off with that last trick..._ thought Percy sheepishly.

"Perseus isn't here so please, don't leave a message!" I called back, with slight hope that Alexander or Alex for short, would buy it this time.

No such luck.

"How many times have I told you that we would only use our fists, feet and weapons?" demanded Alex.

As innocently as he could possibly pull off, Percy said, "When did you say that?"

"'When did you say that?' "Alex angrily mocked." I told you that when I said that we would be fighting one last time before I released you back to the mortal world!"

"Oh yeah." Percy said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. A habit, which he had gotten Alex to start up.

"And," Alex continued, as if Percy never spoke. "Didn't I tell you to not hold back even a little bit?"

"I wasn't holding back!" Percy said indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Swear it on the Styx." Alex said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. How did Percy know that his mentor crossed his arms over his chest? Well, their underwater...in the ocean...son of Poseidon...duh!

"Fine. I was holding back." Percy admitted grudgingly. Coming clean was way better than any torment that Lady Styx would decide to dish out.

"Smart choice." Alex said. To Percy, it sounded like Alex was smiling and that only served to annoy him. Why did Moros and Ananke give him a mentor that acted like an overgrown child, getting proud over every small victory?

"Now, since you cheated...we shall do this again." Alex informed Percy, getting into a fighting stance in the process.

_Son of a..._ Percy began thinking before he had to duck a sword swipe aimed at his head. Tiredly, Percy willed some water to form into the shape of a sword and froze it. He did so just in time to block a slash to his ribs and counter with a well-aimed jab at Alex's left shoulder. Said jab was avoided by Alex when he simply turned his body so that his torso was sideways, while his lower half still faced his student.

Seeing or rather, sensing his opportunity, Percy hit the ground, dodging another swipe aimed at his head and used his legs to sweep his opponent's legs out from under him. Alex however, realized what was happening when his swipe met the open waters and jumped, narrowly avoiding the attempt. Percy and Alex were back on their feet within seconds and going back at the pattern they had been going through for the past three days. It went something like swipe, block, jab, turn, slash, roll, hack, dodge and repeat...for the most part.

Occasionally, Alex or Percy would use their free hand to throw a punch at the others face. Or, they would even kick the other, trying to knock the other off balance. After all, there is no 'fighting dirty' in a fight for survival. It was the first thing Alex drilled into Perseus. The second being how to go and get a woman into your bed. Okay, admittedly, Alex only tried...it ended with Percy introducing Mr. Foot to Mr. Sack. They didn't really get along all that well and Mr. Sack had to get a restraining order placed on Mr. Foot. But, that's a whole chain of events for another time.

Faking an overextension on his jab, Percy waited until Alex had gone for the disarming technique to introduce his fist to Alex's face. It only took a few seconds thereafter for Alex's face to be introduced to the sea floor. As soon as his face hit the floor, Percy put his foot on the back of his mentor's neck.

"Yield?"

"Yield." agreed the mentor, whom was trying to avoid eating mud.

Alex, still face-first on the ground, waited for his student to remove his foot and help him to his feet. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours, but was actually only minutes. And, just when he was about to attempt to speak without eating the ground, Percy did something he had been planning on doing since Day 1 of training.

Raising his arms as high as he could in the water, Percy sang as obnoxiously as he could:

"I AM THE CHAM-PI-ON!"

"NO TIME FOR GEEZ-ERS!" Here he looked pointedly at Alex, whose races average life expectancy was 352 in human years.

"BECAUSE I AM THE CHAM-PI-ON OF THE WOOOORRRLLLLD!"

**(A/N: Stupid and corny, I know. But, at least give me points for trying.)**

Before Percy could sing horribly anymore, Alex pushed himself up off the ground and brushed himself off as best as he could. Which, considering he was underwater, was pretty good since he could will himself wet and dry just like the son of Poseidon now on the floor.

With a pout, Percy said, "You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?"

Alex just rolled his eyes before he told Percy to stop pouting and to get up. Both of which Percy did, along with brushing off his pants. Once his pants felt rather clean of mud, Percy pointed an accusing finger at Alex.

"I thought you said that you would close your eyes and blindfold yourself since you can see in this darker-than-space water."

"I never said that! You just don't find it fair since I'm from a planet that houses my race. Which, as you already know, live at the bottom of the ocean. If you would also care to remember, though I doubt you do, the depth of my home planet's ocean is almost three times the depth of the 'Mariana Trench', as you call it." lectured Alex indignantly.

"Now," continued the exhausted mentor. "It's time for you to show the baddies in your future whose boss. So, I guess this is goodbye for now."

This got Percy to scowl for two reasons. One, no one wanted to tell him what would happen later on in his life. Everyone that seemed to know something would say things like Alex just did, but they would suddenly not be able to talk when he asked about it. The second reason being that he didn't really want to say goodbye to Alex, even if they had only known each other for a while. The two had grown rather close. They almost had a brother-brother relationship, not exactly there, but close.

"When will we see each other again?" Percy asked, capitalizing on Alex's choice words of 'for now'.

"It'll be a long, long time from now." Alex said, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "So remember my teachings and don't die." he continued, before shattering like glass.

"I want to do that." muttered the son of the sea god to no one in particular.

While jumping as high as he could into the water above him, Percy willed the surrounding water to shoot him off like a torpedo, towards home.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Percy finally reached the surface after about three hours of moving at inhumane speeds underwater. Luckily, the beach at Montauk was empty, so no one saw Percy emerge. Slowly wadding to the beach, Percy noted that the sun was going to be setting soon. So, once he reached the beach, Percy vapor traveled home.

What's vapor travel? Well, basically, Percy breaks himself down into water vapor and then uses the water vapor at the destination that he wishes to reach to reconstruct himself. It's like flashing with the concept of disappearing at one place and reappearing at another in an instant, except for the fact that people can watch vapor travel as it happens.

Anyway, Percy reformed instantly in front of the building that housed the apartment that he and his mother shared with Smelly Gabe. The Camaro could be seen where it was usually parked, in the exact same shape as it was when Percy had last seen it. Getting past the doorman was a synch, the guy had opened the door since it was his job. However, he had just barely recognized Percy which was why the man was now gawking at the demigod as he passed by.

Percy ignored the doorman's stare and started his way up the stairs, taking his time so that his lungs could reacquaint themselves with breathing air. By the time Percy reached the floor he lived on, he was used to the surface already. Though, it still felt like he was underwater. Before he knew it, Perseus was in front of the apartment door and like last year he wondered if his mother was home or not. And, just like before, the only way for him to find out was for him to go inside.

With a deep breath, Percy knocked on the locked door and waited. It didn't take too long for the sound of approaching footsteps to be welcomed by the ears of Perseus. Whom, watched as the door swung open to reveal the face of...Grover? Percy blinked a few times before rubbing them and looking at the door again. Once again, he was met with the sight of Grover standing at the door, but this time his mother was there standing behind him.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed happily, pushing past the stunned Grover to pull her boy into her warm embrace.

"Hey Mom." came the reply from her beloved son.

Sally pulled away from the embrace she shared with her son in order to get a better look at how much he'd changed. He was now at least 5'6.5" and his muscles were more refined then they used to be. When it came to his face it had become more masculine as well. His hair and eyes seemed to be the same...or not.

"Percy! Your eyes!" Sally gasped.

"What about my eyes?"

Instead of saying anything, Sally dragged her son past the still stunned Grover and to the bathroom. There she placed him in front of the mirror that hung over the sink so that he could see what she was trying to point out. And see he did. When Percy looked into his eyes through the mirror, he was met with the usual sea-green that his mother loved. But, just like his mother had indicated, there was something different with his eyes. There were two dots in the iris of each eye. The dots were between where the iris and pupil met and where the iris and the rest of the eyeball met. One was pure black and the other was white.

"Oh...so that's what happens...other than the increased..."

"What?" said the voice of Grover, whom had followed the mother and son after closing the apartment door?

"Nothing Grover. It doesn't concern you...yet." said Percy softly.

"Seeing as your here, I'm assuming that you've been looking for me within the year I've been gone, right?" asked Percy, still looking at his eyes in the mirror.

"Year? Percy, you've only been gone for three days." Sally informed him.

This was what tore Percy's gaze from himself in the mirror. Percy looked at his mother incredulously.

"Three days? How? I've been gone for a year, I've kept track of each day. I turned thirteen! There's no way I was only gone for three days..." Percy trailed off as something Moros said came back to him.

_Chronos will aid you with your training whenever a Primordial blesses you. But, always remember that you will still age however long it takes you to master your powers or whatever you're trained in._ came the voice of his mentor, Alex, once again.

"So that's what he meant..." Percy muttered more to himself than anyone else in the room. Even though the other two occupants heard him anyway.

It was silent for a few moments in the little apartment, not a sound was made by the three. Sally and Grover just stood there, staring at the demigod of the sea as he pondered things that neither of them knew about.

"Grover." Sally called. When she saw that Grover was waiting for her to continue on, she did just that. "Why don't you go back to Camp? Tell Chiron that the decision to go there is up to Percy."

Grover could only nod, still somewhat stunned about his best friend's sudden appearance. With one last look at Percy, Grover left the apartment and began his journey back to Camp. Percy, however, didn't move an inch as this all happened. That changed when Percy suddenly stopped pondering whatever it was that he was pondering and looked at his mother, whom was slightly startled.

"Where's Gabe?" Percy asked, surprised that he hadn't noticed the lack of one Smelly Gabe sooner.

"Sleeping." Sally replied immediately.

**Line Break**

After a good night's sleep, a fair amount of self-control and some bribery from Sally, Percy and Sally made their way to Camp in Gabe's Camaro. Sally was shocked by how much her son had learned in the 'year' he had been gone. Percy filled her in on what he could do with the powers he received by birth, what weapons and ways of fighting he had mastered and what abilities he gained from the blessings he received. Percy had learned a lot in a year with Alex and it was definitely one of the best years of his life that he would recall later on when times got tough.

"So," Sally began, trying to remember everything he son had learned to sum it up.

"You need me to say it all again?" Percy asked, completely understanding that this was a lot to take in.

In response, Sally nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the road as she drove. "Okay, so let's start with the powers I gained from my father. I honed them to the point where my mentor, Alex, said that I would give Poseidon a run for his money. Then, that very mentor was the one that taught me how to fight with a sword, dagger, battle-axe and scythe."

"All of that in one year?" Sally asked skeptically while her son took a well-earned breath.

"Oh yeah and it was just as hard as you think...especially since I was training at the bottom of the Mariana Trench." Percy said, accidentally informing his mother of where he had been training.

"The bottom of THE Mariana Trench?" Sally asked.

"Yep." Percy said, popping the p. He hid his surprise from the lack of her reaction well, to the point where certain beings watching barely caught on to it. Alex had trained him well in a lot of things.

Anyway, Sally just made a go on gesture with her hand before returning it to the wheel to continue driving. "Okay...I stopped at weapons. So...Okay, so after the weapons training, I had to learn hand-to-hand combat. I was taught the proper way to street fighting. Then, after all of that, I was taught to use the abilities I gained from the blessings I got." Percy finished explaining again, finally noticing that night had come around with some rain.

The rest of the drive was rather bland. Nothing was talked about or done. It just rained on throughout the night as Sally sped down the road. Well, that was until Sally stopped the car at the bottom of a hill that held a pine tree at its crest. Percy just looked at the tree through the light rain filled night, wondering if they were at their destination.

"Here it is Percy. Camp Half-Blood." Sally said, gesturing to the direction of the hill.

"Mom, there's a bit of a problem here." Percy said.

"What's wrong?" asked his mother in a confused tone.

"It's a hill."

"What?" Sally asked in a confused tone.

"It's a hill, not a camp." Percy said smirking.

SMACK

"Ow! What was that for?!" Percy yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Smart-Aleck."

**(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)**

Getting out of the car, the mother and son looked at their eerie surroundings. Something wasn't right about this particular moment. It felt like they were being watched...which they were, though by multiple groups. Suddenly, a mighty roar was heard and was that hissing? Not long after the sudden noises, out of the darkness of the forest across the street came the welcome party.

Seeing the Minotaur, dracanae, hellhounds and empousa worried Percy a little bit. And he had every right to be worried. He had no weapons. If this were some story, Percy was pretty sure that he'd be giving the author the finger. But, this isn't a story right? Anyway, there must've been at least 70 or so monsters in front of Percy and his mother.

**Percy Point of View**

Looking at the large assortment of monsters, I grew wary as I waited for them to make a move. Now, this would have been a good move on my part if my mom still wasn't next to me.

"Mom," I said, eyes glued to the horde before me. "I think it's time for you to go home."

"Bu-" she began, before I interrupted her. "Listen mom. If I'm going to have a chance against these monsters, I'm going to need to use everything I've got. This is what I've trained for."

"I-I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you." Sally admitted.

"Mom?"

The monsters were taking their sweet old time as if they thought they had two meals secured.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

All I got as a response was a confused, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked urgently. The monsters were only thirty or so yards away now.

"Yeah. You're my son. Of course I trust you." she said.

"Then trust me when I say that I WILL live through this." I said, looking directly into her eyes.

"Alright." Sally said with fiery conviction.

Giving her a hug goodbye, I said the last thing I needed to tell her. "Now, get in the car and go home. No matter what you do, don't look back. Just drive home and relax."

Mom just nodded and quickly got in the car and turned the key in the ignition. Immediately, the car sprang into motion and turned to the direction it had come. I mouthed the words _I love you_ when she looked back at me one last time before driving off as quickly as she could.

My attention snapped back to the monsters when I heard another hiss. They were at least ten yards away from me now. The distance closed rather quickly until the horde was five yards from me, glaring at me as if my very existence insulted them. In a way, it probably did, who really knows with the mythological world anyway?

Cracking my neck and knuckles, I spoke. "So, who wants their dose of brain damage first?"

In response, the monsters each gave their own version of a roar before charging at me. With a clench of a fist, the first eight monsters turned to dust as their brains were turned into braisins. The next three were quickly decapitated in rapid succession with solidified water in the form of a sword. Just as I finished with the eleventh monster, a dracanae came running at me with her sword raised above her head.

To avoid becoming two halves of a whole, I quickly formed a condensed shield of water just in time to block the blow. In the next moment, the dracanae that attacked me was a pile of dust on the ground, followed by nine others in the course of fifteen minutes or so. The fighting continued on for some time as monster after monster fell and wound after wound was inflicted upon my person. But, it wasn't long until only 2 hellhounds and the Minotaur remained. The hellhounds tried to run seeing that their fellow hounds and comrades had failed to kill me. However, that was stopped when they burst into dust like so many others before them. They died the same way the first monsters to reach me died, dehydrated brains.

Suddenly, I was hit by a rib-breaking blow and was sent flying into a tree. Not only was it my back that slammed into a tree, but my head as well. Thus, the reason the world was spinning before my very eyes. And, it didn't really seem like I had a whole lot of time to recover because I heard pawing. Like the kind that bulls do when they're about to charge. Sadly, at the moment, there was only one bull-like creature that was within miles of me. The Minotaur. You know, that one monster who is half man, half bull. The one with the furry upper body, giant head with huge horns and an omega shaped axe as a weapon.

Now, that you've been informed if you didn't know what Beef Head looked like, let's get back to the story. Anyway, as soon as the pawing turned into earthshaking stomps (or that's what it felt like to me at the moment), I quickly rolled to the side. Or I tried to. For me, with the broken ribs and all and the fact that I was exhausted, it was more like face planting with some sliding mixed in. Either way, it did the trick because not a second later, the sound of the Minotaur meeting the tree was heard, which was followed by an enraged roar.

As the sound of roaring met my ears, I could barely register the fact that I was faced down on the wet grass covering the hill. My broken ribs were screeching in agony, wailing to any surrounding organs that it could reach. As I struggled to my feet, a sharp new pain arose within my chest before going numb. Keeping this in mind, I could safely say that there was some real damage done to me. But that would have to be addressed later on.

Once I was able to recover enough to move, I did so, going towards the still-stuck-in-a-tree-by-his-horn-Minotaur. As soon as I was within striking distance, I created a broadsword that was around five feet in length out of water. Freezing it, I raised it over my head like an executioner and brought it back down in one fluid motion. This action caused yet another sharp pain in my chest, before going numb once again. Not good. Moreover, my action caused the Minotaur's body to disintegrate into dust and disappear before the sword even evaporated. All that was left was a single horn that had to be at least fifteen inches in length and four in width. With the last of my strength and a great deal of pain, I pulled out my hopefully soon-to-be-dagger and walked up the hill.

When I reached the crest of the hill, which did in fact have a pine tree present, I laid eyes upon the safe haven for demigods. Camp Half-Blood. It was truly astounding, breath-taking, beautiful, amazing, etc. You come up with synonyms for these words and it was that and more. There was a three story, sky blue building with white trimming and a weather vane near the bottom of the hill. The building in question had its porch lights on, giving me the ability to at least see what color it was. The rest of the camp though, was an entirely different story. It was too dark tonight to see anything other than dark blots incapable of being distinguished from regular spots of darkness. It had stopped raining a while ago, which allowed me to smell the strawberries in the distance and the hint of the ocean in the slight breeze flowing through the night.

Making my way down the hill as best I could, I kept an eye out for anymore threats. In my current condition though, I doubted that I would be able to fight like I did mere minutes ago again. But, it sure as hell...or would it be sure as Hades now? Doesn't matter. Anyway, I was sure as...Hades that I would go down fighting if needed. This was certainly not something normal people would be thinking about at such a young age, but that's what life's like as a demigod...from beginning to end.

By the time I reached the front door of the building, dark spots danced throughout my vision as unconsciousness threatened to take over. Hurriedly, I knocked on the door praying to my father that someone was able to hear me. And, as whomever would have it, my prayers were answered. Though, what answered the door was definitely _not_ what I had been hoping to see.

As the door swung open, I was greeted with the sight of a centaur and a blonde girl gawking at my bloodied and slightly broken form. I wasn't surprised about the white-flanked centaur one bit. No, I was surprised to find that the centaur before me had tail-curlers in his tail. I mean, really? Anyway, other than being white-flanked, this centaur had a face and name. The name would have to wait, the face however had to be addressed.

This centaur had a brown, scraggy beard and a head of thinning hair that was shoulder length and curled in on themselves at the ends. His eyes were like those of a horse. They were big, brown and seemed timeless, as if he'd seen everything and lived a rather long time. Which, he has, even though Percy doesn't really know that just yet. They also seemed to suck every unspoken truth from you, though that trait wasn't as dominant as it would've been if I wasn't in this situation. Anyway, the girl however had blonde hair, as I said before, and grey eyes. Startling grey eyes that seemed to be constantly calculating something, be it your weaknesses, likes or dislikes, how to take you out in combat or, in my case, how I'm alive after losing so much blood.

_Oh yeah, I'm bleeding…I forgot about that_. I thought, blinking once or twice before the darkness slowly started to consume my vision. The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on the ground and the two unnamed people before me where all I could see.

"Annabeth, get the first-aid kit. Also, a good amount of nectar and ambrosia will be needed." ordered the centaur.

"Yes, Chiron." said the now christened Annabeth. Just as she said that, the darkness clouded my vision and I sank into the all-too-familiar bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, so before the end of this author's note, a few things must be brought to attention. But first, if you noticed, I slipped into Third Person near the end a little bit. If it bothered you then forgive me, or not, I don't really care.

1\. The beginning of this chapter. Tell me where you stand for it because I, personally, feel like it was pretty weak. But, in my defense, I really didn't know how else to approach everything I touched in the beginning.

2\. Chiron's eye color. Okay, so please thank PixelUp for telling me that Chiron's eyes are brown. I couldn't find any indication as to what his eye color was in The Lightning Thief, so yeah, that's my defense.

3\. Lack of Reviews. Honestly, every time I see a new review, even if it's a flame, I end up working on the next chapter right after that. With the lack of reviews, I don't really feel like working on anything. So, if you don't want me to just write whenever I'm in the mood to...which is rather rare. Then please, please be sure to review. They really help with motivating me to get the next chapter out sooner and to keep the chapters at a good 6k words minimum per chapter.

4\. Abilities Percy has gained. From now on, at the end of each chapter, the list of effects of each blessing and abilities will be listed. When other Primordials bless him, the list will be added to. Also, not all blessings will have the physical and mental strength, stamina, speed and agility boost. The rest will pretty much match the respective Primordial domain. Same with the abilities. So, that question of 'Why Moros and Ananke first?' will be answered at the bottom of this chapter.

Now, if you will, Review, Follow, Favorite and I'll pump out the next chapter soon...hopefully. I do have a lot of stuff coming up, so we'll see.

**NOTE:** The sources that I've looked into and found have said that Primordials were the EMBODIMENTS of their respective 'domains'. Why am I saying this? Well, to put it rather bluntly, to avoid any bitching later. Also, thanks to **PixelUp**, I've fixed the blue eye mistake with Chiron. As you saw, his eyes are now brown, like they should be.

Not only that, but I've been informed by another Fan-Fiction member (**AgitatedDog9288)**, that Chaos was originally a woman and that those that have Chaos as a man are incorrect. But, that's what alternate universes are for...otherwise, how would we be able to write Fan-Fiction? I mean, the only person who can truly write in the original universe is the author/creator of the book, game, short story, etc. After all, they are the only ones who can actually 100% the characters in their creations.

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros- Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.

Abilities:

Killing Intent- This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Ananke- Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.

Abilities:

Blunt Truth- This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.

Altered Fate- This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Official Introductions, Hidden Secrets, Capture the Flag**

A/N: Hey everyone! As you may be able to tell, I'm not dead...anymore. I made a bet with Hades and I lost, sort of. It was more of a draw, so we went 50-50 and got half of what our reward was for winning the bet. I got time to torture the souls of wrong doers and he got to keep my soul for a period of time to do what he wished with it. Anyway, enough storytelling. In none demigod terms, school and my job are kicking my ass and I was barely at home for the holidays. Well, I've had fun ranting and all, but I've made you all wait long enough for this chapter as it is, so read on and enjoy!

**Replies:**  
PixelUp: I just wanted to say thank you once again for the tip off. I'm sure someone else would've done it quite rudely sooner or later, so I'm glad you did it.

Deftex: I know! It was a nice chapter wasn't it? I quite liked it myself, though mostly because it was the sunrise to a new age of chapters. Ones that are going to be more...how do I put it? More interesting, let's go with that. I mean, really, the chapters up until 4 were basically the prologue for this story.

Mario troller: No spaghetti for you! It's for me and those who don't troll.  
Gumball8866: Thank you. I have to agree with you that it was a great chapter overall. I would also have to agree with you. I can't wait for the next chapter! Oh wait, it's right here...and I'm the author! xD

Faradath: Don't worry, you didn't give me any crap with that review. In fact, as you stated, I was the one who said it. No matter what anyone says, I love this version more than the previous. Now, as for your request...it's going to be granted, whether you had asked for it or not. I mean, don't get me wrong, the ideas in the beginning will be the same to some degree. However, I won't be changing anything at the point past where I had stopped previously. Mostly because there's really no point since no one but me knows what's going to happen.

Guest: Thanks for loving the story! You saying that really means a lot to me. As for the updates, all I can ask you to do is to be patient. Like many people on this website, I have a life and it does demand quite a bit from me. Sometimes more so than others, but still.

MinimanColby: I do plan on having OC's coming into the picture soon. But, there is no way in Hades that they will live through this entire story. Not all of them anyway. Especially since I plan on making this one as good as I can possibly get it to be.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy Point of View**

As the door swung open, I was greeted with the sight of a centaur and a blonde girl gawking at my bloodied and slightly broken form. I wasn't surprised about the white-flanked centaur one bit. No, I was surprised to find that the centaur before me had tail-curlers in his tail. I mean, really? Anyway, other than being white-flanked, this centaur had a face and name. The name would have to wait, the face however had to be addressed.

This centaur had a brown, scraggy beard and a head of thinning hair that was shoulder length and curled in on themselves at the ends. His eyes were like those of a horse. They were big, brown and seemed timeless, as if he'd seen everything and lived a rather long time. Which, he has, even though Percy doesn't really know that just yet. They also seemed to suck every unspoken truth from you, though that trait wasn't as dominant as it would've been if I wasn't in this situation. Anyway, the girl however had blonde hair, as I said before, and grey eyes. Startling grey eyes that seemed to be constantly calculating something, be it your weaknesses, likes or dislikes, how to take you out in combat or, in my case, how I'm alive after losing so much blood.

_Oh yeah, I'm bleeding…I forgot about that_. I thought, blinking once or twice before the darkness slowly started to consume my vision. The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on the ground and the two unnamed people before me where all I could see.

"Annabeth, get the first-aid kit. Also, a good amount of nectar and ambrosia will be needed." ordered the centaur.

"Yes, Chiron." said the now christened Annabeth. Just as she said that, the darkness clouded my vision and I sank into the all-too-familiar bliss of unconsciousness.

**Now: **

**Chapter 5  
Percy Point of View**

Tail curlers. Bright pink tail curlers in a centaur's tail. That's the first thing that came to mind as I groggily sat up in...in a cot? Lovely. The last thing I remember was...Camp Half-Blood? Yep, that's what it was. Good old Camp Half-Blood with its personal monster hordes at its boundaries and centaur(s) with tail curlers. On the bright side of all of this, there was good news and bad news. The good news, I don't have to worry about where I am anymore. The bad news, well I don't think there is any. But, it's still too early to really say.

As I sat upright in the little cot that someone had laid me in, the sound of...hoof-steps? Eh, I'll ask Grover later. Anyway, as I sat there, the sound of hoof-steps met my eardrums. They started out faint at first, but eventually they got to the other side of the door just by the head of the cot. Watching out of curiosity, I saw the doorknob slowly turn, as if the one turning it didn't want to wake me. I'll assume that's a good sign for now. Slowly, the door creaked open rather loudly, greeting me with the sight of Grover.

The funny thing out of all of this? His face. Grover looked like he had watched a ghost dance an Irish-Jig in front of him and sang old McDonald's at the same time. If you don't get what I just said, then let's put it in terms you'll be able to get. Grover's face held a look of pure disbelief. If I didn't know him any better, I would've assumed that he thought me dead. But, I didn't die, right?

I guess it doesn't really matter because in the next moment I was tackled by a wall of satyr. Needless to say, it hurt when those small horns slammed into my chest with the force of a goat. Or, I guess it would be the force of a half-goat.

"PEEERRRCCCYYY!" bleated the relieved goat-man hybrid. Did I mention that it was kind of hard to breathe?

"Air!" I gasped out with my last breath of the very thing I called for. Oh how I hoped that Grover actually listened this time. I really don't want a repeat of that one time...

"Oh sorry." he said, pulling away.

As soon as he did so, my hands flew to my chest where his horns had hit. They weren't sharp or long enough to puncture too deeply, but it still hurt getting hit by them. Rubbing the impact points on my chest, I spoke to Grover once I retrieved that oh-so-precious air.

"You know, it hurts like Hades when I get hit by those little horns of yours!" I exclaimed, still rubbing the impact points.

"They're not little!" Grover cried indignantly, ignoring the fact that I said Hades. And apparently, he ignored the fact that I said he had horns. Typical Grover for you. "They're bigger than your average satyr's at my age." He continued on in a matter-of-fact tone.

I just gave him a blank look as I said, "Grover. Did you know that you suck at lying?"

"I do not!" He cried. If I didn't want to seem like some typical teenage drama queen, I would've slammed the palm of my hand into my forehead. Grover didn't even deny the fact that he was lying to me.

"So you admit that you were just lying." I said, pointing it out to him.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean..." Grover tried to defend himself, albeit flustered while doing so. The more he tried to do so, the redder his face got as he became more and more embarrassed.

"I give up! You got me! You happy?" exclaimed the slightly out of breath and thoroughly embarrassed satyr.

"Kind of. Now, why don't you give me the grand tour of your humble abode?"

**Line Break**

The tour of Camp Half-Blood crawled on as the day dragged by and I saw things that I wouldn't really expect in a camp for demigods. There was a rock climbing wall, which I was all for, until I saw the lava pouring down it and the simulated earthquakes. Then, there was the canoe lake which was filled with what Grover had called Naiads. Whom had, upon seeing me looking down into the lake at them, waved and gave me huge smiles. Of course, the thing that took the cake was when Grover told me that the woods were stocked with monsters.

Okay, seriously, how much sense does it make to have a forest stocked with monsters when there is a permanent encampment of demigods less than a football field away? None. That's how much sense it makes, but hey, the camp was apparently run by the one and only _all-powerful _god of wine.

I wonder how many times a day he got off his ass. **(A/N: Forgive me if there are any mistakes in the description of Camp Half-Blood. I'm going off one of the maps that were made.)** Eventually, the tour went past the cabins that were arranged in a square-like U. There were five cabins to the left and right and in the center was a big fire pit. From which, one could see the two cabins in the center, bigger and grander looking than any of the others.

Before I could take another step to take a closer inspection of each cabin, the sound of an approaching horse met my ears. Turning to the sound, I was met with the sight of Chiron galloping towards me and Grover.

"Ah, there you are. I was worried when I went in to check on you and found an empty cot." Chiron said once he stopped in front of the two of us.

Grover looked a little sheepish at this statement. "Sorry Chiron. I guess I should've told you that Percy was awake before giving him a tour of the camp."

Chiron gave Grover a sympathetic look while saying, "You shouldn't be telling me that."

In turn, Grover adorned a face of confusion for a few moments before realization dawned upon him. "H-how m-mad is he?"

A sigh. "It's Old Dionysus. He isn't all that mad at you. Rather annoyed, but definitely not mad."

Grover gave a quick sigh of relief before scampering off towards the Big House, leaving me and Chiron behind. If my hunch was correct about the camp director, I didn't want to keep him waiting...even if he was one of the more useless Olympians. So, I started walking towards the Big House as well. But, before I could even get far, Chiron stopped me.

"Percy...how much did Grover tell you?"

Looking back at him, I said, "Nothing other than what everything in camp was. Why? What should he have told me Chiron?"

"In this world you may call me...wait, what?" Chiron said, flabbergasted at the end.

"Come on. It was obvious nearly from the start that Grover was a satyr and that you were something other than a history teacher in a wheelchair. Besides, I've already been filled in about all of this." I said, careful not to reveal who did so.

That's when it hit me. Again. I still didn't know the name of that absolutely stunning...No. Gorgeous...that didn't do her beauty justice either. It's really hard to describe perfection itself. I mean, there was nothing wrong with her. Not a blemish upon her face or any part of her skin that had been visible to the world…or at least, me. The more I thought about, the less I had trouble coming up with other things that were perfect about her. She had the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever come across and her body was just stunning. But, the prize had to go to her voice. Like her hair, her voice flowed like a river. Yet, at the same time, it rang like a soft chorus of church bells or the soft chirps of birds in the early morning. Then, there were her lips...

The snap of a finger in my face and a shake of my head was what it took to clear my mind of those thoughts. For now at least.

"Percy, don't make a habit of zoning out. The gods would vaporize you in seconds if you were to do so. Now, who informed you of our world?" said Chiron with an unknowing, yet curious look upon his face.

My bet was that he didn't get a situation like this before. If he did, it must have been a rather rare phenomenon. Huh. I guess I was a rare phenomenon to the Mythical World. Soothing.

"I can't tell you, Chiron." I stated simply. I was telling the truth or at least half of it. I couldn't tell him who it was because I only knew two of the three. Sure, I could tell him that Moros, Ananke and some other deity told me. I'm sure that would get the Olympians to love me alright. Ha and Zeus would step down as King and give the position to Father. Yeah, not going to happen.

Chiron didn't even appear to be bothered with my response. Instead, he just nodded and started trotting back to the Big House. To keep up to the ancient teacher's pace, I had to lightly jog to the Big House. Before I knew it, I was sitting before the one and only Olympian god of wine, Dionysus. Now, considering that he was apparently a god, I would say he brought shame to all of Olympus. Of course, it was only later on in my long, long life that I found out just how hard I hit the nail on the head.

Dionysus, looked like...well, he looked like an older version of a cherub. Apparently this one didn't get the message to the whole 'baby angels' thing. Now let me explain here. Mr. D had to be the small, porky man before me because Dionysus was NOT Grover and he was definitely NOT a blonde girl. Anyway, Dionysus was a small, porky man in a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt. He was facing me, not paying the slightest attention to anyone other than Grover.

"...failed again." I heard the wine god say just as Chiron and I walked into the range of hearing.

Before I could voice any questions, Dionysus snapped his attention over to me. Now, as a piece of advice to anyone that doesn't have training of some sort, don't stare down a god. It isn't a very healthy occupation/hobby to partake in. So, now that I warned you, allow me to be a hypocrite.

For what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Dionysus and I stared right into the others eyes. Sea-green meeting a pair of violent purple flames. Not a sound came from anyone on the porch of the Big House, probably because no one wanted to risk becoming a pile of ashes. Suddenly, the seemingly hostile appearance dropped and was almost immediately replaced with a look of boredom.

"Well I suppose I must say it to you as well, demigod. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, yada yada yada and a blah blah blah to you." said the wine god, not a trace of hostility in his voice.

"Wow! I feel so welcome." I said, sarcasm pouring out of each word like a waterfall. I even rolled my eyes for that extra little bit of emphasis.

Dionysus just ignored me as he pretended to clean out the nonexistent dirt from underneath his fingernails. While Grover, on the other hand, acted like I just shot the president. Or, in other words, he fainted. Nobody even bothered to prevent his fall since everyone present was staring at me in disbelief or like I was stupid.

I just looked back at the blonde girl, whom was staring at me like I was retarded. Either that or she thought I had two heads, I'm sure the look would still be the same either way. "What? You've never seen someone talk like that to a god?"

_A pathetic one at that, but still a god. Sadly._ I thought.

The girl before me didn't even respond. Instead, she just kept turning her head back and forth, looking between me and the seemingly incoherent wine god. It seemed to me that she was waiting for me to be vaporized. So, I figured I would start things off and make them interesting. My ADHD was already kicking in and I would never so much as give a rat's ass about what this pathetic wine god thought, says or does.

"Listen, the geezer here isn't going to vaporize me unless he wants to be blasted to Tartarus by my father."

_Oh...and a couple other super powerful immortals._ I finished in my head.

"Oh? Is that so?" Dionysus asked, angered by the insults I had hurled at him. Albeit, he looked like he was genuinely intrigued about my parentage and the fact that I actually knew who my father was. The funny thing is...my father doesn't even know that I know about him...I think.

_Well, either way, he was about to get a nasty council meeting..._I thought, a smirk slowly gracing my blank features.

"Yeah. If you want to piss off your Uncle," _...and her..._ I added silently. "Then by all means, blast away." I said, smirking at everyone's faces when I said 'uncle'.

Without a warning, Dionysus flashed out. The last thing anyone present saw, with the exception of one groveling satyr, was the wine god's scared face.

**Line Break**

I figured that when I was claimed it wouldn't be so flashy or in public, not that I cared. But, I always thought or rather, I hoped that the gods would be more modest...I guess I kind of pictured them as the perfect beings that gods are supposed to be. Well, today was the day that the perfect image in my head would begin to crumble.

You see, after I told off Dionysus, I was taken to the Mess Hall for lunch. It was at this very place that I was claimed. And it was before I even got to sit down and eat some of that delicious smelling food. How was I claimed? Well, nothing like a bunch of Cyclopes', horses and pegasi appearing out of nowhere and bowing down to me. That and a glowing green trident fading into view above my head, mid-rotation. Then, there was the sudden weight in my pocket, though I was the only one present that knew about it. Overall, I absolutely hated it. In fact, I almost freaked out when everyone in the Mess Hall bowed. It took a lot of self-control to keep from using my powers to throw everyone into the lake.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God!" Chiron exclaimed as he lowered himself into a bow.

Of course, everyone who didn't want to be turned into ash or a sea creature bowed as well, which was everyone present in the Mess Hall. When the horses, pegasi and Cyclopes' bowed, I just wanted to go to the end of the dock and tie cinder blocks to my legs before I threw myself into the lake. But, I had this nagging feeling that I wouldn't be able to drown in any typical body of water. I guess it was a Son of Poseidon thing. Thanks Dad.

Almost as one, everyone bowing stood, as if they had agreed to do so silently. It was actually kind of creepy seeing so many people nearly rise as one. Before anyone could move any further, Chiron began his little speech for the meal since everyone was already paying attention.

"Heroes! Friday night is the weekly Capture the Flag game. You should all know the rules by heart now. The boundary line is the creek and the entire forest is fair game. Magic items are allowed and the banner must be displayed. Only two guards are allowed to be left at the banner and prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Maiming and killing are not allowed and doing so will result in severe punishment. I will be serving as the referee and battlefield medic as always. You may now eat." announced Chiron.

As soon as he finished, everyone immediately sat down and asked for the food they wanted from the nymphs. Once they got it, people started lining up at the fire in the center of the dining pavilion to make an offering to the gods. I got into line, standing and waiting like everyone else as the line crawled on. As I waited, I couldn't help but wonder what burnt food smelled like to the gods. Especially when burnt food, the last time I checked, smelled like...well, burnt food. It doesn't smell good unless it's bacon, but that's in a class of its own.

A nudge from behind. Blinking, I realized that I was up and I didn't know what to dump into the fire. Unfortunately, I didn't know what to do either and there were people behind me, slowly becoming irritated. Without a care, I dumped a couple curly fries and a decent sized chunk of the bacon cheeseburger sub on my plate.

"Poseidon. Thanks for the over-the-top claiming, jerk." I murmured softly. I could swear that I heard a guy chuckling softly in the distance after I said that.

After lunch, the rest of the day went by without a hitch. I trained with the Hermes cabin in the circular arena. Before that, Annabeth tried to teach me about Greek myths, but I ended up zoning out and nearly walking into someone. Despite that, I felt a growing sense of peace as each day passed. I fell into a routine not long after I found out what I was and wasn't good at. Foot racing was a hell no. Reading in Greek and Ancient Greek was a yes. I found myself as good as Annabeth was. Although, I had a massive headache after each session. When it came to reading in English, it was still as impossible as it ever was for me.

Eventually, Friday came around, causing everyone to become rather excited. They were all talking about the game of Capture the Flag tonight. So far, offers of trading times for showers and what not have been presented to me in exchange for my allegiance to a side. Both sides and nearly every cabin had offered me something. I still haven't chosen an offer yet. Maybe I wouldn't. I couldn't risk showing any of them the powers that were gifted to me.

Dinner time came around quickly, the sun was still up, but it was setting slowly, nearing the horizon with each passing second. Maybe Apollo was taking his sweet time doing his job today. Either way, it was nearly time for the game. Everyone sacrificed the best portion of their food. The plumpest cluster of grapes, the juiciest part of steaks and the warmest, best looking buttered rolls. Each sacrifice was meant for the god the person wanted to sacrifice to. Some asked for guidance, others asked for help in tonight's game. I asked for nothing. All I did was whisper my father's name.

I ate quickly. I was still thinking of whether or not I wanted to join the game. I wanted to play, but I wanted to play it safe. If the gods found out about my blessings…well, I'm sure Zeus would be pretty pissed. A nudge. I looked over to find Chiron looming over me. I blinked a few times and looked around. Everyone was looking at me, some snickering and others laughing completely. I had zoned out again.

"Percy. I have been informed that you have not chosen a side in the games. Will you be participating tonight or not?" asked Chiron.

I was still unsure. I had a nagging feeling that no matter what I chose, my night was about to get interesting. Whatever it was, I just knew that I wouldn't like what would follow as a result. My answer was decided then.

"Yeah."

**Line Break**

As it turns out, I joined Annabeth's team, the blue team. Of course, I had one condition. That I would be allowed to roam towards the enemy's flag however I wished, no orders would be taken. She didn't like the condition, but she was smart enough to realize that she simply didn't have any other choice unless she wanted to fight me. And it seems like no one wanted to do that for three reasons. One, I was a son of one of the Big Three. Two, I had the audacity to stand up to Dionysus. And three, the general population of Camp Half-Blood could apparently feel the aura of power rolling off of me in waves. They could tell I had far more power under my fingertips than probably any demigod to ever exist. How did I find this all out? Well, let's just say that being friends with a certain child of Athena had its benefits.

Anyway, I was currently on the side of the creek with the flag, waiting for the horn to go off. Annabeth wanted to give Clarisse's side, the red team, false hope. Make them think we are afraid by starting off farther away along with a late start. This ploy would also play on their fear. Their fear of me, their fear of the unknown plans of Annabeth Chase. Apparently her plans were worthy of fear and I suppose they should be. When she was the person in charge, defeat was near impossible.

Shaking my head to clear it of my thoughts, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the three items. Two had been there since I left my Primordial trainer. The other had appeared after I had been claimed. Looking down, I saw two bracelets and a ballpoint pen. The bracelets looked to be made of stainless steel, but I knew better. They were made of Olympian Silver. Olympian Silver was just as rare, if not more so, than Celestial Bronze. Each one had engravings of knives all around the outside. Somehow, I knew these were two sets of throwing knives, each completed with arm sheaths. I slipped the bracelets on, looking at the last item in my hand. A gold or should I say, Celestial Bronze ballpoint pen. A sword. I clicked the ballpoint pen and watched as it grew longer and heavier until it stopped. When it did, I was holding a three foot shimmering, double-edged bronze sword. The grip was wrapped in leather and the hilt was flat and covered in studs of gold. It was a well-balanced blade.

A blow of the conch horn.

Roars of approval rang from the other side of the forest. The echoes only lasted for a few moments and when they cleared, we could hear them approaching. Running at first, but as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, their footsteps became quieter and quieter as they grew unsure and weary. When we could no longer hear their approach, we sprang into action as one.

Within minutes, we had ran into the opposing team head on. The evening sprang into life with the sounds of swords hitting shields or other swords. The twangs of bows being fired could be heard ever so slightly over all the noise that we were making. People roared as they fought their opponents, trying to gain the upper hand over them. Once I had knocked out my first opponent, I started running towards the enemy flag. Many of the campers were locked in battle and yet, I was approached by a group of five as soon as I had walked no more than ten feet from the central part of the battle.

"Hey Punk!" said one of the more beefy figures.

It had to be Clarisse. She was the only one that would call me that. The other four were probably some of her best cabin-mates and siblings. Why couldn't they just go to the main battlefield?

"What do you want Clarisse?" I asked, bored. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at the flag, knocking out the guards already.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you and show the camp who the best is!"

_Wow, megalomaniac much?_ I thought. If I would've said that, she would've charged head first. I wanted to play around with her first.

_Gods that sounded wrong…_I thought, disgusted with the author's choice of words.

"And you need four of your teammates to help you?" I asked, incredulously.

"Shut up, Punk! Cream him!" She ordered her lackeys.

"You need to be taught a lesson Clarisse. Sending your own siblings to fight your fight. Don't you have any honor?"

If she responded, I couldn't hear it. I was too busy blocking a sword-swipe from the left assailant and kicking the approaching right assailant in the gut. The other two were just circling us, watching and waiting for a moment to strike. The three of us exchanged blows and jabs, slices and dodges. It went on like this for a while until one of us got cut.

"No maiming." I said, examining the cut I had acquired from assailant number three joining the fray.

"Oops. It looks like I just lost my dessert privileges for a week." He replied with a sneer evident in his voice.

The cut to my chest wasn't too bad. It started at the top of my right shoulder and stopped at the top of the left side of my hip. It stung. But that was because it was shallow. Looking down again to check the wound, I saw that some blood had seeped out. Of course, Annabeth had to be right when she said that I should wear armor and, of course, I had to just refuse out right and be stubborn. Anyway, as I watched the small amount of blood seep out of the fresh wound, a thought came to my mind.

_No more playing._

I dropped my sword.

"Giving up so easily Punk?" Clarisse sneered.

When the moment she had finished her verbal jab came to pass, that was when I caused the creek to explode. Within moments, the entirety of the creek was by my side. The sounds of fighting just feet away slowly ceased as, one by one, people noticed the floating water. It didn't take long for the other campers to get here. Oddly enough, Chiron appeared and he looked to be fairly calm. I guess he had been expecting something like this to happen.

"No Clarisse. I'm not giving up." I stated, keeping my face and body rigid as Alex had hammered into my head.

"_Always keep your face and body posture void of all emotion, like a true warrior. Allow none to read you like a book, unless you choose to. And even then, only allow them to lure them in and destroy them for their incompetence."_ Came the teaching of my mentor, many, many months ago…for me anyway.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the water began to snake its way towards the five of my enemy combatants. They tried to fight it, swinging desperately at first. But you can't harm water. Within moments, all five were completely enveloped by the water that I controlled. The only exception was their heads.

"I'm just going to humiliate you in front of the entire camp."

**Line Break**

It didn't take long for me to reach their flag. Any that tried to stop me were enveloped in water like Clarisse and her goonies. In total, I had about 15 enemy combatants. Each was forced to follow me as I controlled the water to levitate them just behind me. Everyone else followed quietly and watched in horror and awe.

The two guards were stunned when they say what was approaching. I didn't give them any choices. As I picked up the enemy flag, I held my 17 captives high in the air. I turned around and faced the gathering of demigods. At first, there was a moment of silence from both sides. But then, there was a loud roar of approval from my team. I looked up and watched as the flag I held changed. It used to be a blood red flag with the image of a boar's head on it. But that wasn't what I saw now. What I saw now was far more beautiful than the image previously.

The flag was now a beautiful shade of sea-green and on it was an image of Pegasus himself. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did. Once the flag finished changing, my team roared even louder, chanting their approval. I had a feeling that the flag would be staying like this for a while.

The chanting and roaring died down quickly. Chiron took his opportunity to speak.

"The winner of tonight's Capture the Flag game is the blue team! Congratulations!"

More roars of approval from the blue team as the red team stood, sulking and generally looking angry that they had lost. I released my captives as the roaring died down again and returned the water to the creek bed. They all looked pretty red to me, especially Clarisse. But it didn't matter because in that moment, just as I sensed movement behind me, I was hit. And the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air briefly before smashing into a tree rather painfully. The tree had cracked upon impact, leaving splinters of tree bark to fall to the ground. My right side was screaming in pain.

I heard the cries of the campers as I fell to the ground. I could feel pieces of the bark embedded in my back and right side. Standing up slowly, holding my right side, I listened to the sound of weapons being redrawn and people beginning to shout. Looking up, I saw a black…beast…a hellhound. The thing was easily twice the size of a rhino and it was looking at me with lava-red eyes. He…she…it…yeah, it looked pissed. It bared its fangs, which looked like very painfully serrated daggers. Each was the at least the size of my hand.

It gave off a huff and started to paw the ground and lower its head. Readying for a charge and a human shish-kebob. The archers in the camp started shooting arrow after arrow at the beast. Some of them embedded themselves into its side and others just bounced off like it had armor for skin in places. The beast took off, knocking approaching sword and dagger bearing campers onto their asses. The beast's target was me.

_What the fuck did I do to this thing? I didn't even kill it yet for Zeus' sake!_

I willed the water that I had dropped in the creek bed moments ago, to come to my aid. I shot it at the approaching beast at a speed similar to that of water coming from a fire hydrant. It made the beast falter for a moment. That's all it took. I drew Riptide and slashed it across its face as my fellow campers descended up it. Clarisse, Annabeth and a couple of other campers slashed and hacked at it as the archers renewed their effort. Each sniping at the beast carefully to avoid shooting those who were currently up close and personal with the thing.

The beast gave a roar of pain and shook its head, knocking Clarisse and Annabeth back as it continued its approach. Fed up, I positioned my hands on the hilt so that the blade of the sword was pointing to the ground. As soon as I did this, I stabbed downward towards my target. And the forest was made silent again.

* * *

A/N: Do you all want to know a fun fact? No? Well too bad, you're going to be told one anyway. I do all of my own editing, so if any of you out there could let me know where I messed up on spelling, grammar and so on, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, in the time that I was gone, I only got like two reviews. Seriously people, if you like the fan-fiction and you want me to update faster, than review! Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Whether you did or not, leave a genuine review so I have motivation to start and finish the next chapter sooner.

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all): **

Moros- Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.

Abilities:

Killing Intent- This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Ananke- Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.

Abilities:

Blunt Truth- This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.

Altered Fate- This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Quest Begins, Triplet Grandmothers, Aunty Em**

A/N: I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I actually have a life now instead of being that lonely person I was when I started this fanfiction. Speaking of which, I do plan on continuing this fanfiction and I plan on starting and finishing many, many more. So stick with me and please be patient.

**Replies:**

Astral8: Thanks and I will keep it up. And you're welcome (:

Henry: What do you mean 'Huh?'?

Auvro: No. Chaos, Order and Void do not have evil aspects like Gaia.

Djberneman: Sorry for making you wait so long. And I already did update. And now, because of this chapter, I updated twice.

Deftex: Thank you. And I guess you'll just have to see. Read on while I work on the next chapter.

Faradath: It was a nice cliffhanger. I mean, I've come across more brutal ones. And I'm glad you loved it! That means I'm improving. And *cough cough*, yeah, I won't be waiting nearly as long. Nowhere near close in fact. But either way, enjoy this chapter!

Tyufvfv: To answer your first question, all you have to do is read this chapter. And just be patient. He'll get more blessings soon.

Anoymus: I'm sure you've heard of something called the snowball effect. Trust me when I say that everything seems to be going well, but everyone has a day of reckoning. Percy's just hasn't reached him yet. As for the Primordials messing up or a love twist, both are a maybe. As for those evil gods, they are not evil yet so to say. It's like the greek/roman sides for the gods. Each Primordial has a good and evil side. And Chaos, by the Ancient Laws, is absolutely forbidden to intervene. That's why she has her children do it for her. As for Percy being a jerk, it is not because of the people blessing him, but rather he is nearing teen-hood. Overall, just wait and see how the story plays out.

LittleManY2K: I'm glad you like it.

ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory: I will work on that, though by the time I post this chapter, I'm sure you will have noticed it. And I'm glad you love the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

ZedricSOZ: Why thank you :D . I'm glad that you enjoy this story and that it made your day. I will try to update more, I promise. And I have to say that you're right, it does kind of drain on my will to write this story, but not enough to make me stop. I really do enjoy writing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and seriously, thank you for adding my story to your community!

bring the money: Assuming that you've started reading this one, this is an improved version of The King of the Universe &amp; Lover of Chaos.

ZeroDarkNex14: No, it won't be too depressing, maybe just a little bit. As for the private investigator, that sounds pretty stalker-ish and ridiculous to me. I mean, for all we know, neither of us live in the same country. Plus, I'm sure it would be stupid expensive on your part. So don't do it.

Bub blub: Good and I guess it is interesting, but it's in my head, so it doesn't really seem like it to me all that much.

Snowhite19: You should've said something sooner then :P. I'm glad that you've been excited and I promise you and everyone else here that I will try to write more often. And thank you for the editing help :D. I love you too sweetie! 3

Kingdom of the Void: Note taken, thanks for the help!

Kevin2611: Thanks for the enthusiasm! And sadly, no, ha-ha. I'll try to update more though, like I've said before.

killerknite: It is, I mean seriously, how come Percy always has to be a soldier or assassin or whatever? And thanks.

NyxantineTheFallen: Great, someone else who loves my idea for this story! Awesome! And thanks, haha, I'm not one to boast or brag, but I have to say that it's hard for me to find my own mistakes. Maybe it's because I need a fresh pair of eyes, but I do scrutinize my own work.

rushenair: I certainly do not plan on making it 'some time', just a certain amount of time. And thanks (: Yes, I have some irritating clichés, but most stories…if not all of the ones I've come across have at least one, if not two.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy Point of View**

I willed the water that I had dropped in the creek bed moments ago, to come to my aid. I shot it at the approaching beast at a speed similar to that of water coming from a fire hydrant. It made the beast falter for a moment. That's all it took. I drew Riptide and slashed it across its face as my fellow campers descended up it. Clarisse, Annabeth and a couple of other campers slashed and hacked at it as the archers renewed their effort. Each sniping at the beast carefully to avoid shooting those who were currently up close and personal with the thing.

The beast gave a roar of pain and shook its head, knocking Clarisse and Annabeth back as it continued its approach. Fed up, I positioned my hands on the hilt so that the blade of the sword was pointing to the ground. As soon as I did this, I stabbed downward towards my target. And the forest was made silent again.

**Now:**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy Point of View**

The forest was silent once again as the beast disintegrated where it stood. Its horns piercing my body ever so slightly, only giving me a minor wound. Any later and I would be a dead demigod for sure.

"Percy! You alright man?" came a call.

I turned and watched as I saw a guy approaching me. He had jet black hair and these dark red eyes. He appeared to be 5'8 or 5'9 and he had the physique of a seasoned warrior. He was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt, black sweatpants and a pair of pure black Nike's. And on his left hand ring finger, what looked like a wedding band sat. It was pure black with a thin strip of silver reaching all the way around the ring.

_This guy sure loves the color black. And isn't he too young to be married?_ I thought, wary of the guy that I was pretty sure was not a camper.

Whoever this guy was, as soon as he reached me, he had me sit down as he examined the wound.

"The name is Rotciv." Rotciv said, with what sounded like a Russian accent.

**(A/N: The 'c' make a 'k' sound. So it should sound like 'Rot-kiv'. And try saying it with a Russian accent.)**

"The wound is minor. You should have one of the Apollo campers patch it up."

"Sure thing. I didn't even feel the horns pierce my body, even if it was a slight entrance." I replied. I was trying to recall seeing this guy earlier in camp, but I haven't seen him once, I was sure of it now. Judging by the others standing farther back and whispering among each other and pointing at him, neither have they.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" I asked in a hushed tone. Everyone, including Annabeth was over there, just outside of hearing range. But it never hurt anyone to be cautious just to be sure.

"The more you get to know me, the more you'll realize just how bluntly and painfully honest I put things. But nonetheless, I am the nephew of the woman you want to make love to." Rotciv said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"I-I…I do not want to do that!" I whisper-yelled. The nerve of the guy to say such a thing out loud without even trying to keep it a secret from the rest of the Camp! At least it doesn't appear to have been heard by everyone else.

"Ouch. That is seriously harsh. What would you do if she heard you?"

There he went again with that mischievous grin. But now there seemed to be a knowing aura coming from him this time. As if he knew something I didn't. Wait…

"You're related to that woman! What's her name? Where does she live? Oh please, please tell me! I need to see her!" I probably sounded like a whining child, but this was important. Don't judge me.

"Whoa there buddy. Take a chill pill. I can't answer any of those questions. Strictly forbidden to."

_Damn him._ I thought, slightly disappointed that I could not find out the name of that mystery woman.

"We'll talk about this more later. But for now, you have work to do." Rotciv said, getting up and walking back towards camp. Ignoring everyone watching him as he went.

**Line Break**

It was the day after that eventful game of Capture the Flag. Everyone in camp was talking about the beast, which had apparently been a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. From what Chiron and pretty much everyone could guess, I was its target. But there's one problem. There is a magical border around the camp that keeps monsters from getting in through any means. However, there is one exception, which is summoning. Summoning a monster in camp doesn't happen often. It is usually for training or demonstration purposes. So the question is, who summoned it and why?

Then again, there is also another phenomenon. Rotciv. No one in camp knows anything about him. That includes Chiron and Dionysus. He apparently just appeared out of nowhere. But what intrigued me was that he knew the answers to my questions. I needed to find them out. But how? Currently, I was walking to the Big House. Apparently I had been summoned by Dionysus. It only took me a few minutes of walking leisurely to get there.

"So nice of you to join is Preston Jackie." Came the words of a certain god of wine.

"It's Percy Jackson and why was I summoned here?" I said, a tinge of annoyance creeping into my words.

_He can't even get my name right. Someone should remind me why he's even a god to begin with._ I thought, annoyed at the pathetic-excuse-for-a-god before me.

"I was made a god because I invented wine. And I summoned you here because you, according to Chiron, are the best candidate to retrieve something that was stolen." Dionysus explained simply. Like I was some preschooler who just got caught trying to steal a piece of candy. Oh how I wanted to throttle him

"I could do it for you." said a familiar voice.

Turning, I saw Rotciv leaning against the doorway. He was cleaning his fingernails with a weird looking knife.

"When did you get there?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer.

"Never mind when he got here. He can stay here for all I care. You have a choice. Chiron, it is your job to tell him about it. I have a meeting to attend. If the boy is still here, I may just turn him into a dolphin and send him off towards his father." Dionysus stated before he started to glow.

This caused Chiron and I to turn away and close our eyes before a blinding flash illuminated the room. Once it died down, I opened my eyes to find Rotciv staring at were Dionysus had been moments ago.

"How are you still alive? Mortals, demigods and monsters alike disintegrate when a god or goddess show their true form." I asked, shocked.

"Don't assume things. You just met me yesterday." Rotciv said, completely ignoring my question.

"I will talk to him later. But for now, you must be made aware of your choices." Chiron stated.

"You won't be talking to me at all. Tell him of his choices and move on with your day." Rotciv said tersely.

"If you insist," Chiron stated, before continuing. "Now, Percy, Zeus' lightning bolt has been stolen."

"A lightning bolt? And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Yes a lightning bolt or more specifically, Zeus' Master Bolt. And as for what this has to do with you, it's rather simple. Zeus is blaming Poseidon. Zeus believes that Poseidon had you steal his Master Bolt so that Poseidon can easily overthrow him." explained Chiron.

"That airhead Zeus forgets or at least neglects the fact that Poseidon already has the power to overthrow him. Besides, Percy only now entered the picture. Which means that it would be impossible for him to have stolen the damn thing to begin with." said Rotciv.

"I would be careful about what you say of the gods, child. Now, what he says is true. Zeus is blaming you. So what better option would there be other than to have you find and return the Master Bolt to him?" Chiron asked.

"But why me? I didn't do anything." I said defensively.

"It doesn't matter to that giant hot air bag. What matters to him is that you were in New York for the winter holidays. To him this means that you could have easily snuck onto Olympus and stolen his Master Bolt right from under his nose." Rotciv explained, sounding rather annoyed.

"You must have a death wish child if you keep insulting Lord Zeus like that." Chiron stated grimly.

"That is laughable. That cannon fodder killing me? He wouldn't be able to even scratch me." Rotciv said with a laugh.

_Cocky much?_ I thought, a little appalled that this guy thought that he could take one of the gods. Let alone the King of the Gods himself.

The skies seemed to grumble in annoyance as thunder and lightning was heard in the distance. I guess it was an accepted challenge. That or Zeus knows more about this guy than I do and he doesn't want to mess with him. But that's not possible, I mean, the guys before me is mortal. Right?

"Percy, you must decide. Will you take this quest upon yourself or not?" Chiron asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Tradition states that you may bring two others with you on your quest." Chiron stated.

"So three people total? Why only three on such an important quest?" I asked, a little confused.

"It's a sacred number. Three Fates. Three Brothers and Three Sisters. Every quest that has ever had more than three ended with only three returning to Camp." Rotciv explained.

"You seem to know quite a lot about this world for only coming to Camp recently. Where are you from boy?" Chiron asked, suspicion laced throughout his voice.

"Do not call me boy, child." Rotciv warned. A hint of danger in his voice. And what was this…this power coming from him? I felt like a rodent compared to him.

Something told me I should pick him to come along.

Looking at Chiron, I saw that he looked intrigued, yet confused. As if to say, "Why does this child think he is older than me?" Or "What mysteries shroud themselves around this child?" Instead of saying anything more to Rotciv, Chiron looked at me and spoke.

"Who will you bring with you?"

**Line Break**

Decisions. On average, a single human will make somewhere between 3,000 and 35,000 decisions day. Each one can be anywhere between small and significant. The significant ones tend to be life changing, some leading to a prolonging of your life or an early death. I made a decision that day that would ensure the prolonging of my life, although I didn't know it until much, much later. I chose to bring Rotciv and Annabeth with me on that quest. Argus drove us through the countryside, abiding by the laws built by mortals. We were heading into western Long Island, going to New York City. For me, it was towards home.

"Yo, Percy." Rotciv said. Sitting next to me on my left.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Here. A gift from above." He said, handing me a small bundle.

Annabeth looked away from the window and watched as I slowly unwrapped it. I knew what he meant by that while Annabeth looked confused.

"A gift from above?" she asked.

"It's an inside joke." Rotciv lied, waving it off.

I gave off a little gasp in awe as I looked at what had been wrapped up in the black cloth. It was a ring. A promise ring to be exact. It was the opposite of what I thought to be Rotciv's wedding band. It was silver on the edges with a black strip all around. In the center, a small blue diamond sat embedded in the metal of the ring. On either side was a single word, making one statement. _Sweet Agreement_.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth said in awe.

"It is." I agreed.

"The ring is for you Perce. And that diamond is real. If you put it on…well, I'm sure you know what you'll be agreeing to." Rotciv explained.

I felt Annabeth's eyes watching me. Trying to figure out what we were talking about and who the ring was from. I stared at the ring. Sure, the woman who sent it was beautiful and I'm sure she was all kinds of powerful, but I technically never met her. And she had someone else do this for her…

I put the ring in back into Rotciv's hands.

"Hold onto that for me. I want to actually meet her first. Get to know her more than I already do...somewhat. And besides, if she still wants to do that after all of that…then she can do it herself." I said, looking Rotciv right in the eyes.

He only smirked in response.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent after that. Each of us looking in a different direction. It was kind of weird seeing malls and billboards for McDonald's again. It didn't take long for Argus to drop us off a few blocks away from where my mom and I lived with Smelly Gabe.

"She married that guy for you." Rotciv informed me, suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Trust me. She married him for you. The guy gives off this aura…this scent and it's strong enough to mask your demigod one." Rotciv explained.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

No words met my ears to answer the question I just asked. All he did was look forward, down the street towards my home, towards my mother. He looked almost…reminiscent. It took too long for the bus to arrive. Annabeth and I had sat down on the sidewalk and talked, getting to know each other. Well, until we reached the subject of parents or more specifically, her father. After that, we didn't really talk much anymore.

When the bus finally arrived, we waited in line as everyone else in line boarded onto the bus. For some reason, Rotciv insisted on boarding last after me and Annabeth. He was looking around, scanning our surroundings as if he sensed something off. Shaking it off, we boarded the bus and sat in three open seats in the very back.

Once we were seated, the bus took off and with it, me.

_Beginning of Flashback_

"_Who will you bring with you?"_

_That was a good question at the time. I had no idea who to bring. The only people I could think of bringing were Grover, Annabeth and Rotciv. Rotciv was a definite only because he knew answers to my questions, even if he wasn't allowed to tell me. Annabeth would be nice to have because of her intellect, her brains. She would be great for coming up with a plan or knowing important things about monsters on the run. Grover…he would be good support for the group and if we needed to, he would know important things about nature. You know, like what mushrooms not to eat in the forest and what not. But then again…he wouldn't be of much use in any sort of fight with a monster…_

"_I'll bring Annabeth and Rotciv if they agree to come along." I said, looking at Rotciv._

"_I'll come along. I will go find Annabeth and bring her here." Rotciv said, turning and leaving in brisk strides._

'_Gods, this guy seems to have a stick up his ass sometimes.' I thought._

"_While he does that, you must go visit the Oracle." Chiron said as he began to wheel himself out the door and down the hall._

_Chiron led me all the way to a trap door, a string could be seen dangling from the door. He proceeded to pull down the door, causing a foldable staircase to fall down neatly in front of me._

"_Go up and ask the Oracle what must be asked. Come back down to the room and we will discuss the prophecy you are issued if you so choose." Chiron explained, watching me as I took one step at a time._

_When I reached the top step, I could swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of _'Assuming you're still sane.'_ That was quite reassuring to me indeed._

_What I found in the attic should win an award. Of course, said award would have to be called something along the lines of __**World's Most Dusty and Disgusting Looking Attic**__. There were "trophies" everywhere. Armor stands covered in occupied cobwebs, shields once-bright and round pitted with rust and dents. There were stickers plastered on old leather steamer trunks that read ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLAND, LAND OF THE AMAZONS and BABY DRAGON ON BOARD. Some of the tables were filled with pickled eyes and severed claws. Others had jars filled with decapitated monster heads and several other parts of various monsters. There was even a giant snake head mounted on the wall._

_The trap door slammed itself shut, trapping me inside._

'_Fuck.'_

_I looked back to see something I had missed during my first look-a-round. A three-legged wooden stool held up perhaps the most gruesome momentum in this attic of all. A mummy. This one wasn't the wrapped up in cloth kind, it was the shriveled up to a husk with greenish skin kind. The mummy was female, with a tie-dyed sundress_

"_I am Delphi, the spirt, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo and slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask."_

_I honestly don't want to. I just want to leave and not be here with this creepy human raisin. Now I see why Chiron muttered what he did. I don't see why I can't just leave. It took a bit, but I finally got the courage to ask after a short time._

"_What is my destiny?"_

_Nothing happened for a few short moments, just enough to get me to think that I asked the human raisin the wrong question. Then, just as I was about to ask a different question, the mummy opened its mouth. Out of it came this green mist in thick tendrils, coiling on the floor like snakes. Each one hissing like a snake. As the mist poured out, I took a few steps back, wishing the trap door wasn't closed. I had a feeling that it wouldn't budge if I tried to pull it open._

_Slowly, the tendrils began to form a table right in front of me. Once the table looked solid enough for a table made of gas, other forms began to form around it. There were four in total. Eventually, I could make out the forms of four men sitting at the table, playing poker. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies._

"_You shall go west and face the god who has turned," said Gabe, turning his head and staring at me with his gassy eyes._

"_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned," said Billy, the only other guy there I knew for sure._

"_You shall lose the one you begin to call friend," said John…or at least that's what I believe his name to be._

"_And you shall save what matters most, in the end." said Joe…or was it John? They both looked really similar, yet they weren't even related._

_A few moments later, I was back downstairs in Chiron's office. Mr. D was still at his emergency meeting. Annabeth, Chiron and Rotciv were all just staring at me._

"_What?" I asked._

_End of Flashback_

**Percy Point of View**

That was one awkward conversation afterword. That's all I'm going to say.

Anyway, right now, we were on Ninth Avenue going towards the Lincoln Tunnel. Coincidentally, that is also the same moment that I realized that there were three particularly old looking ladies staring at me with hatred evident in their eyes. One of them had a crumpled velvet looking dress with lace gloves and a shapeless orange-knit hat on. The hat shadowed her face, but her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, thriving instead of diminishing in the lack of light. My heart skipped a beat or two. It was Mrs. Dodds…just older and more withered than before, but definitely the same evil looking face.

"Shit."

"What?" Annabeth asked me.

"He finally spotted the Triplet Demon Grandmothers staring at him," Rotciv said. "Isn't he just a stud?"

I wanted to vomit after that comment. However, the other two hags seemed to stare with even more hatred than before. The one in the middle of the three had a green-knit hat and the one closest to the window had a purple-knit hat on. These two looked very similar to Mrs. Dodds. All the way down to their gnarled hands, paisley handbags, crumpled velvety dresses and facial features. They really were Triplet Demon Grandmothers.

Just as the bus started to move again in the traffic, Mrs. Dodds moved to the seat across from her and the middle demon grandmother moved closer to the isle. Then, the two crossed their legs, resting them on each other, making an X. It looked like a casual gesture to the rest of the bus's current riders. But to the three of us, it sent a clear message: no one leaves.

"Well Mrs. Dodds didn't stay dead for very long." I muttered.

"If you're talking about the old hag in the orange-knit hat, then her name is Alecto, the constantly angry. She acts like school teachers and lawyers usually." Rotciv informed me.

Annabeth let out a gasp. "That would mean the other two are her sisters. Megaera, the jealous and Tisiphone, the avenger of murder."

"You're right. They typically do not leave the Underworld together like this. The fact that they have and are currently standing before us is bad. It means that Hades wants something. Badly. And he thinks we have it." Rotciv said, grimly.

"But none of us stole anything from Hades, let alone Zeus' Master Bolt!" I whisper-yelled, hoping to not attract any more attention from the she-demons sitting before us.

"Percy. They are probably after you, so put this on and sneak off the bus when it stops." Annabeth said, handing me her Invisibility Cap.

It wasn't even a second after the cap was in my hand that we heard three voices chorus, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Great. Here comes the party." Rotciv said.

Orange-Hat or Mrs. Dodds stood up, followed by Green-Hat and Purple-Hat. All three of the Demon Grandmothers made their way slowly to the back of the bus, towards us. One look from Annabeth and I did what I knew she wanted me to do. I put that cap on and got as far up as I could quietly and sat in a seat…just as they got to the seat. Granny Green was taking up the rear of the deadly trio and as she reached the end of the seat, she stopped. _Sniff. Sniff._ She looked around slowly before her eyes landed right on me. Literally right on me. It was like she could see through the magic of the Invisibility Cap. She couldn't…right?

She moved on, following her sisters, after a few terrifying moments.

I swear my heart stopped while she was staring at me. I could only release the breath I had been holding and watch as she caught up to her sisters just as they reached Annabeth and Rotciv. All three were gripping the handles of their purse-bag-things, like weapons. Did I mention they looked angry?

"Where is it?!" hissed Mrs. Dodds.

"Give it to us." hissed Granny Orange.

"And we shall spare your pathetic demigod lives." hissed Granny Green.

I watched as they slowly approached Annabeth and Rotciv until I couldn't watch anymore. I got up out of the seat and made my way up to the driver. After that, I probably did one of the stupidest actions on this quest. I yanked the steering wheel to the left, causing the bus to veer to the left, down the Lincoln Tunnel. As a result, looking back, I saw the Demon Trio crash into a seat on the left side of bus, on top of one another. The bus driver, looking confused and slightly panicked, yanked the steering wheel back to the right to straighten the bus, causing more wails to be produced as the Demon Trio was flung to the opposite side of the bus. Just as I yanked the wheel back to the left again, we exited the Lincoln Tunnel and back out into the rain. The wet asphalt combined with our high speed and hard turning, the bus did a full spin on the wet asphalt before coming to a stop conveniently at the side of the road. Out of the road, which means that none of the passengers currently scrambling to get off the bus would get ran over and turned into rag dolls. Kind of like I almost was…run over that is. It was like a stampede when the driver and the other passengers raced to the exit on the bus to escape whatever their mortal minds could come up with and show them.

Anyway, looking back at the end of the bus where Annabeth and Rotciv were, I saw that the Demon Trio were back on their feet. Their bags and hats were gone…hell, the somewhat nice looking evil ladies were gone and were replaced with what looked like three gargoyle women, minus the tails. They all had fiery whips though…those whips did look pretty hot and kind of scary. But that didn't stop me from uncapping Riptide and sneaking up to the Demon Lady on top of one of the seats on the left side of the bus and skewering her with a three foot Celestial Bronze sword. The impalement caused her to explode into golden dust with one last pained screech. The remaining two sisters looked to where the third sister had just been in bewilderment, rage and confusion.

I took off the cap, instantly gaining an audience consisting of four pairs of eyes.

"Perseus Jackson!" hissed the Demon Lady in the middle. This one was definitely Mrs. Dodds. How did I know? Well, it was hard to forget those eyes and that evil glare that those eyes could give you.

"You know, Mrs. Dodds, I liked you better as a math teacher." I said, a slight smirk on my lips.

Mrs. Dodds only let out an angry hiss in response before lunging at me. The Third Demon Lady only watched as her sister threw herself onto my sword. Mrs. Dodds only had enough time to fix a surprised look onto her face before her body was impaled by the same sword I killed her with the first time. With one final cackling laugh, she disintegrated into golden dust. Her sister followed a few seconds after.

It wasn't long after that when the hairs all over my body stood at attention. It was Annabeth who realized what was about to happen first.

"GET OUT!" Annabeth screamed.

Rotciv and I did what she said, not questioning why. The three of us rushed outside, finding the passengers and driver wandering around in a daze, staring at the bus or running around in circles. A guy in a Hawaiian shirt took a photo of me with Riptide out before I could recap it.

Almost as soon as we had all turned around, a bolt of lightning shredded its way into the bus. A giant hole was ripped into the roof of the bus and an explosion followed shortly after. The windows all shattered and the bus erupted into a ball of fire, causing the passengers and driver to frantically run for cover.

After that, we turned and plunged into the woods, running as the rain began to pour down and the bus in flames began to shrink into the distance behind us. To the passengers, if any of them were paying attention, it would have looked like the darkness had swallowed us whole.

**Line Break**

We must have ran for hours. Annabeth and I had started to lag behind Rotciv, not long after we fled from the flaming bus. As we started to get further and further behind, I started to get a little worried that Rotciv would keep running and forget about us. Neither Annabeth nor I could muster up enough air in our lungs to call out to him, asking him to stop. However, as if he knew all along that we were slowing down and could barely keep up with him, he stopped. We only had enough energy to get to his side and as soon as we did, we collapsed. Panting and exhausted.

"I've-got…side-stitches." I panted out.

"Me…too." Annabeth panted out with equal effort.

"We can rest here for the night and gain our strength for the journey ahead of us tomorrow." Rotciv said with barely any loss of breath detectable.

Looking up, Annabeth and I saw the real reason as to why he stopped. Before us stood a single building on the side of a deserted looking two-lane road. From here, I could smell fried, greasy, excellent food. Living in Camp Half-Blood, I had gotten used to living on grapes, cheese, bread and extra lean-cut nymph-prepared barbeque. I could go for a double cheeseburger with fries and a large milkshake right now.

The building itself looked like a closed-down gas station and all around it were lawn ornaments. There were lawn flamingoes and wooden Indians, cement grizzly bears and so on. The main building looked like a long, low warehouse and it was surrounded with acres of statuary. Above the gate stood a neon sign that said: _ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM_ in big, red cursive neon English. Overall, the sign was neon and in cursive, a very bad combination for those with dyslexia.

"What the Hades does that say?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Annabeth said, slightly annoyed. She hated it when she didn't know something.

Her statement kind of surprised me. I mean, Annabeth loves to read so much that you can easily forget that she is dyslexic just like the rest of the demigod population.

"It reads: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Rotciv translated.

"How can you read that?" Annabeth asked.

"I have my ways." Rotciv answered.

"What ways?" Annabeth asked, eager for an answer.

"None that concern you as of now." Rotciv answered in a tone that informed us that no more would be stated on the matter.

Annabeth looked irritated to say the least. I, on the other hand, noticed that I had started moving towards the entrance to Aunty Em's. By the entrance, on either side of the door, were two cement garden gnomes.

"Hey you two…" Rotciv warned.

It didn't matter by that point. Annabeth and I had already crossed the street, following that delicious smell of hamburgers. Rotciv had no choice but to follow us.

"The lights are on inside. Maybe it's still open." Annabeth said, sounding hopeful. Those burgers smelled really good right now.

"Maybe there's a snack bar." I said wistfully.

"Snack bar." Annabeth agreed.

"Something is seriously off here you two." Rotciv said, slightly alarmed.

We completely ignored his comment.

Now that we were closer to the front, we saw all kinds of cement statues. There were gnomes, animals, children, even a satyr playing the pipes. The last one gave us the creeps. Either way, we had finally reached the warehouse door, where we promptly stopped.

"Don't knock. Something is wrong with this place. We should turn back and move forward with our quest." Rotciv pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong with this place. Open your eyes. It's just statuary and delicious smelling food." Annabeth said, clearly irritated by Rotciv's pleading to leave a place with food.

Almost as soon as I reached my hand out to knock on the door, it cracked open. There, standing in the doorway in front of us, was what I assumed to be a Middle Eastern woman. She had a long black gown that covered everything except her hands, her head was completely covered with a veil. Behind that curtain of a veil, her eyes glinted in the darkness. Her coffee-colored hands looked old and were beautifully manicured and elegant. I imagined that this lady was a grandmother…or at least could be. Her accent sounded Middle Eastern or at least close to it.

She said, "Children, it is far too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They are…um…" Annabeth started to say, but stopped trying to come up with a convincing lie.

"We're run away orphans." I said.

"Orphans?" the woman asked. The word sounded alien in her mouth, as if she never said the word before. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We are orphans." I said with the saddest tone I could muster.

"Oh my dears, but why would you run away?" the woman asked.

"Our foster parents were abusive and cruel. They beat us every other night and gave us food on the nights we weren't beat. But on the nights we got food, it was usually bad, overcooked and sometimes even undercooked." I said.

"My poor, poor dears. Come in. Please come in. I will fill your tummies with perfectly cooked, mouthwatering food." the woman said, ushering the three of us in.

The warehouse itself was filled with even more cement statues of people in all kinds of different poses, wearing all kinds of different outfits. Each with different expressions on their faces. All of them were actually life-size, which means that someone would have to have a pretty big garden just to fit even one of these statues.

Now, you can go ahead and call me an idiot for just walking into a strange lady's shop like this just because I was hungry. But you know what? I do all kinds of impulsive stuff sometimes and I'm sure you do to. Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. The smell…the aroma was like laughing gas in a dentist's chair. It made everything else just fade away. I barely noticed the way the statue's eyes seemed to follow me or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all like my OC. This is one that I plan on letting live through the entire fanfiction. But only because the OC is going to represent me in the story. I don't want to die in the story. Life happens though, so we'll see what happens in the story. Either way, that doesn't mean that I'm going to go any easier on myself. I guess that makes me a masochist. Anyway, review people! Anyone who reviews gets a reply and virtual cookies!

P.S: If you haven't figured it out, Snowhite19 is that very special someone to me. She has shown me the light out of the darkness of the tunnel. And I love her. We will both be OC's in this fanfic…and no. We will not be dying…well, she won't be…you all will just have to read on to find out :P.

P.S.S: Holy Hades! The amount of reviews was amazing everyone! Keep it up. But now, since so many people are reviewing, I will only respond to the reviews that I think are the best from each chapter. So if you want to see your username on the next chapter, make sure you leave the best possible review that you can muster.

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all): **

Moros- Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.

Abilities:

Killing Intent- This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Ananke- Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.

Abilities:

Blunt Truth- This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.

Altered Fate- This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Aunty Em Continued, Group Separations, Nihil's Fall**

A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Also, I know that my character is rather blunt. He is supposed to be that way and I just thought I should let you all know. Now, I have been asked by someone via private message whether or not I will be adding lemons into this fanfiction. As of right now, I am unsure. I think we will all have to wait until I get to a part that I feel that I should do one and see whether or not I do write one. Anyway, enjoy!

**Replies:**

Snowhite19: You're welcome sweetie! Yes, it was my birthday, but it wasn't too bad updating. I lived :P . I mean, it's not like I have any choice anyway. I look forward to you getting me to update more! I hope you enjoy this one .

AgitatedDog9288: Ouch. Sorry that I made you swear. Lol.

ZeroDarkNex14: It better have been a scare. And no questions! There is only one person on this planet that knows how this story will play out and that is me! As for the imagining some of my characters, I am really hoping it is just you. No one has said anything about them yet other than you and I hope to keep it that way. However, I will do my best to improve on my descriptive wording for now on so that you are not missing out on anything.

Dmale: Don't guess anymore! I will admit that you got the primordial thing correct, but he is not Moros or Erebus. Hell, he isn't even any of them. He is one that I have created and his powers will stay hidden for now…or will they?

Lord Nitro: As you can see, I have given you more. You'll have to read the chapter to find out what happens next. I have to say that you really have been paying attention, which I like a lot. You are correct to not include Chaos, Order and Void. They are indeed beyond the power of the Protogenoi or Primordials. I have to say that Tartarus, Gaia, Ouranos, and Eros would be on par in terms of power. The explanation should be in their domains. And with the chart you came up with, you really seemed to be reading my mind when I read that. I had already thought of the powers and abilities that Percy would gain from each Primordial. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy Point of View**

"My poor, poor dears. Come in. Please come in. I will fill your tummies with perfectly cooked, mouthwatering food." the woman said, ushering the three of us in.

The warehouse itself was filled with even more cement statues-people in all kinds of different poses, wearing all kinds of different outfits. Each with different expressions on their faces. All of them were actually life-size, which means that someone would have to have a pretty big garden just to fit even one of these statues.

Now, you can go ahead and call me an idiot for just walking into a strange lady's shop like this just because I was hungry. But you know what? I do all kinds of impulsive stuff sometimes and I'm sure you do to. Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. The smell…the aroma was like laughing gas in a dentist's chair. It made everything else just fade away. I barely noticed the way the statue's eyes seemed to follow me or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.

**Now:**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy Point of View**

Every inhale of breath brought me a new smell. Inhale. Burgers. Inhale. Fries. Food would be amazing to have right now. The best part? We were waiting on our food. We had walked in the direction of the rear of the warehouse until we reached a dining room. And in it? There was a fast-food counter decked out with a grill, soda fountain, pretzel heater and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want from a fast-food place and then a few solid wooden picnic tables out front.

"Please, sit down my dears." Aunty Em said.

"Now this is awesome." I said, excited to have some good, unhealthy food for once.

"Ma'am…we don't have any money." Annabeth said.

I could only glare at Annabeth.

"No, no children. No money is needed. This is a special case, indeed. It is my treat, on the house, yes? Only for such nice little orphans." Aunty Em said with a smile, while she cooked for us.

"Thank you ma'am." Annabeth said.

Was it my imagination or did she twitch anytime Annabeth spoke? Must be my imagination. Food was being made for us.

"It is quite alright, Annabeth." the woman said "You have such amazing gray eyes, child."

It didn't register then, but later on, I realized that she knew our names without us telling her them. I still wonder how she found them out without us introducing ourselves.

Our hostess quickly disappeared behind the snack counter, the sounds of cooking once again started shortly after. And before we knew it, she reappeared before us with two plastic trays heaping with food. There were triple cheeseburgers with bacon, extra thick vanilla milkshakes, and extra-large orders of fries.

While Annabeth started slurping her shake, I was halfway through my burger before I remembered that I needed to breathe. And Rotciv? Rotciv only played with the fries, looking quite disinterested. Aunty Em ate nothing. She only watched as Annabeth and I ate, but she kept glancing at Rotciv…almost like she was nervous.

"It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it? Medusa?" Rotciv said suddenly, finally popping the fry into his mouth, still looking at the table.

Annabeth looked at Aunty Em…or Medusa, mouth agape. I chose not to look into her mouth. I'm sure the sight of chewed up food would ruin my appetite.

"I thought you were supposed to be undercover." Medusa replied, not making any movement.

"I decided to say fuck it." Rotciv said.

"The consequences will be drastic, surely." Medusa said.

"How so?" Rotciv said.

"Surely, Lady C-," Medusa began before Rotciv slammed his fist onto the table, causing the wooden table to crack.

"Do not speak of her name!" Rotciv growled. "You lost that right a long time ago." He continued. Was there a hint of pain in his voice?

_It must have been my imagination._ I thought, as I returned my attention to the tennis match unfolding before me.

"Rotciv, please! I only meant to…" Medusa tried to say before Rotciv interrupted her.

"What happened is in the past and I realized that a long time ago," Rotciv said. "I've forgiven you for quite some time now."

"Then why has it been so long?" Medusa asked. "We were once the best of friends, were we not?"

Rotciv could only continue to stare at Medusa, seemingly lost in thought.

"You know, there is no need to hide them now that you've thrown your cover." Medusa said.

By now, Annabeth and I had stopped eating. We were looking at one, then the other, following the flow of the conversation. But at this line, we looked at each other. Not speaking with anything but our eyes. And Annabeth's eyes spoke to me clearly. _What exactly is he hiding from us? _I wish I had the answer to that question.

"There is confusion among these two, Rotciv," Medusa said. "You have a lot to explain." She continued.

"In time Medusa, all in due time." Rotciv said, before turning to me. "You are allowed one question for now."

I looked at Annabeth, who gave me a look that said ask-the-right-question-or-die-painfully. It may not really seem like a scary look, but when you're the one being stared at that way, it's pretty fucking terrifying.

"Who are you really?" I asked.

Rotciv's only response was to stare at me like I had three heads for several moments. But, like everything, that came to pass and he began to laugh hysterically, as if I had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard. He was clutching his sides, rocking back and forth somewhat on the picnic table bench. We were all looking at him like he had lost it and maybe he had. Maybe he had never really had anything to begin with. Either way, Annabeth threw me a look that said you-are-so-lucky-you-asked-a-good-question.

"Who am I really? Seriously? Out of everything you want to ask, you want to know about _me_? _Me_!" He continued to laugh hysterically as if it was all some sort of big inside joke. "You really want to know about little old me?" He asked, calming down and wiping a tear from the corner of his left eye.

"Yeah." I said. I wouldn't have asked the damn question if I didn't really want an answer.

"My real name, is Nihil or Tipota or Nothing. It really just depends on what language you wish to speak of me in." He explained.

Annabeth looked confused. "Nihil and Tipota are the words in Latin and Greek for the word nothing…your true name is Nothing?"

Nihil or Tipota or Nothing or whatever-the-fuck his name is nodded tersely after looking at Annabeth like she was retarded. "Yes, in case you were not paying attention, I literally just said that. Now…I am something far greater than anything that has or ever will rule this world or so I have been told anyway."

"Okay, well that explains your name, but who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I am Nothing. A son of one of the Original Three." He explained.

"Original Three?" I asked.

"Only one question for now little lamb. But yes, Original Three. Two males and a female. My father is the eldest of the Original Three. He is the strongest of the three and the wisest. However, he acts like a child most of the time." Nihil said, muttering the last few words.

"So that would mean that you're a Primordial!" Annabeth proclaimed.

"A Primordial?" I asked. This was all kind of confusing.

"The Primordials were said to be the first beings to come into existence, but there was a myth…a rumor that there was another being before them. But it seems that there were three beings before them, instead." Annabeth explained.

"Yes, the Primordials were created by my Aunt, the female of the three. I was born in the same way the Primordials were, but I was born or created by the Lord of Nothing at the time, my father. When I was an age that he deemed worthy, he passed that title onto me, saying that I was born specifically for this title. Hence my name." Nihil explained, seemingly starting to drift off into space.

"But the gods have not faded because there are still quite a few people who still know of or at least believe in them. How can the Original Three survive for so long without fading from existence?" Annabeth asked.

Nihil seemed to be ready to say something. Probably that he only said he would answer one question, but he seemed to have thought better of it. "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Alpha and the Omega'? Nihil asked, amused.

"The Beginning and the End?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Yes. Think about it some more child." Nihil said.

Annabeth's face slowly morphed into her thinking posture, contemplating his words. Most likely over thinking the entire thing.

"Your Father...he was the Beginning…so he must be the End of it all, right?" I asked.

Annabeth blinked. "How did you get that before I did?!"

"I…I don't know." I said, confused and bewildered.

Nihil only looked amused by this, as if he was enjoying the events that were unfolding before him. However, his amused look slowly transformed into a troubled look. Just as this happened, I felt a shiver go up my spine. Something was wrong.

"We must go. Now. But first, Medusa, you are cursed, are you not?"

"Yes," Medusa spoke sadly. "All who look upon me turn to stone. It has been very lonely since I have received this curse."

"I see." Nihil said, thinking. "How would you like it if I took away that curse?"

What I could see of Medusa's veiled face, lit up with joy.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. You were always like a little sister to me." Nihil said with a smile.

"You can't do that!" Annabeth proclaimed.

Nihil looked at her incredulously. "And why can't I?"

"My mother was the one who-." Annabeth tried to say, but Nihil interrupted her.

"I am quite aware of that. But knowing what you know now, what could your mother possibly do to me?"

Annabeth could only open and close her mouth, much like a monkey when it eats. Nihil waited expectantly for an answer, only to receive none. Turning back to Medusa, he addressed her.

"Unveil yourself. And do not fret, my power will be more than enough to protect you from this petty curse." He said, addressing the last part to me and Annabeth.

"But…" Medusa tried to come up with a counter argument, but no words came to her mind.

"Oh for the love of all that is nothing!" Nihil cried. "Does no one trust the strongest being in this forsaken multiverse of complexity!?"

He closed the distance between the two and ripped the veil off of Medusa. Annabeth and I instinctively looked away and Medusa let out a surprised cry. There was a moment of silence and then, there was a long, soft exhale of air. It seemed to never end however and it only continued on and on. Eventually, it had gone on long enough for me to finally give in and look.

What I saw, made me gasp. Medusa definitely had that middle-eastern look to her. Her skin was a pale coffee color and her eyes were a startling green as she gazed up to the ceiling, mouth agape. Her hair was made up of a bunch of tiny and large snakes, writhing and slithering around. The part that made me gasp, however, was the green essence that was coming from her eyes and into Nihil's.

Medusa was floating at least a foot off the ground, as rigid as you could possibly imagine. It actually looked pretty painful. I heard a gasp. Looking over at Annabeth, I saw that she had finally opened her own eyes and looked upon the events unfolding before us. Looking back to Medusa, I could see that the snakes appeared to be…changing color and dying. They were slowly turning into a beautiful warm autumn shade. As her hair slowly came to its final color, her hair seemed to elongate.

Once the process with her hair was complete, her hands slowly morphed from her clawed, scaly hands. Her fingernails shortened to what they would have been normally and her fingers shortened ever so slightly. The scales on her skins slowly receded like an ocean's wave. Where I could see her teeth, I noticed that any abnormal sharpness or length of a tooth was dulled and shortened. It only took a total of about five minutes, but within that time, Medusa was taken from her forced status of a legendary monster to her original status of a beautiful young woman with startling green eyes.

As the last of the green essence left her eyes, Medusa collapsed into a heap on the floor, unconscious. The last of the essence made its way to Nihil's eyes in a snake-like manner. Once the last of it had entered his eyes, Nihil's eyes closed and he slowly turned towards us. A moment later, he opened them again and his dark red eyes flashed the same startling shade of green that Medusa's was before returning to their original color.

Nihil snapped his fingers and Medusa disappeared.

"She'll be safe. Annabeth and I need to go now. Percy, you will wait here, someone will be here for you shortly." Nihil said, snapping his fingers.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Annabeth shriek as my world began to tip over.

Her cry was left unanswered by Nihil as he continued staring blankly at me. And this time, I fought the tides of darkness that rushed to grip upon the folds of my mind and drag me into unconsciousness.

**Line Break**

**Third Person Point of View**

As Percy's body began to fall, Nihil watched it happen in slow motion.

"What are you doing?!" Annabeth cried.

Ignoring her, Nihil watched until he knew Percy had lost his fight with the dark realms of unconsciousness and caught his body before Percy hit the ground. Laying him on the floor, he replied.

"You need to listen and listen well. You must go on the next part of this journey alone. Percy must train more before he continues on this quest. I will hold off the approaching enemy."

"I can fight with you!" Annabeth proclaimed, angrily.

"Not this enemy." Nihil spoke gravely.

"Now go. Leave this building, follow the road until you reach a fork in it. At the fork in the road, you must look to your right and head that direction until you reach a set of tracks. There, you must stop for the night until dawn, where you will head due west. No matter what, do not come back here…no matter what you hear." Nihil continued.

"Bu-,"

"GO!" Nihil screamed.

The sudden burst of anger caused Annabeth to jump, but it was enough to get her to grab her things and run out the back door of the warehouse. Just as she had left, a figure cloaked entirely in what looked to be swirling dust appeared. The figure immediately grabbed Percy, but hesitated.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Nihil?"

"Go Moros. You know better than anyone else that only my father or I can fight them without restraint or fear of death." Nihil spoke, calmly.

"You don't know that." Moros spoke, softly.

"I have to believe it, don't I?" Nihil asked, pained. He spoke looking upon the wedding band that sat upon his left ring finger.

"Yeah," Moros said. Before continuing with a saddened tone, laced with a hint of hope. "Of course, Nihil. I'm sure she's still alive and strong…looking for you…wherever she is."

With that, he disappeared with Percy.

"I'm sure she is Moros…I'm sure she is." Nihil spoke, softly, as he drew two swords out of nowhere. Both of the swords were made of a purely transparent crystal.

As he did so, the front door of the warehouse broke open and the sounds of his enemies met Nihil's ears. Turning towards the hallway that lead to the entrance, Nihil readied his swords and his nerves. As the sounds of the approaching Erasers grew louder, their cackling growing ever louder, Nihil recalled that fateful day.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_It had been centuries ago when it had happened._

_Nihil had just woken up next to the love of his life once more, her beautiful head of flowing brown hair. Her pale skin glistening, shining from the morning dew that had laid itself upon her overnight. The sounds of her breathing as she slept helped to sooth him back into a state of semi-consciousness for some time._

"_Good morning, honey." Came the saint-like bells that was her voice._

"_Shhh. Go back to sleep." Nihil murmured softly, squeezing her slightly before relaxing his arms again._

"_It's time to wake up, you have a meeting to go to today, Nihil." She informed him, a stern tone lacing her words like vines._

_An explosion was heard far off into the distance, causing the woman that laid upon him to look at him sternly._

"_No need to look at me like that, I'm up." Nihil spoke, as the woman climbed to her feet._

"_Let's go."_

"_I agree." Nihil said, grabbing her hand and teleporting to their personal armory._

_The two briskly walked to the mannequins that held their armor. Each set was a golden color, adorned with jewels and gems to signify their position in the royal family on Planet Void. A planet, which had been created and then named by Nihil's father, Void. The armor was specially crafted by a business that had been struggling at them time. Yet, despite the lack of credibility in the community, the business that had created the armor had done a beautiful job. The armors held no restraint to enhancing the figures of those of which they had been specially crafted for._

_As the two dressed themselves in their armor, more explosions could be heard, closer now. Soon after the series of explosions, the screams and cries for help could be heard from the people that inhabited this city. The sounds of battle began to ring throughout the city, gunfire, swords meeting swords, the unmistaken swooshing sound of arrows arching through the air._

"_Be careful out there." Nihil said, tightening the woman's armor straps for her._

"_Of course, you too." She said, softly, turning to give him a peck on the cheek._

_Nihil pouted. "That's all I get?"_

"_You'll get a real kiss after we kick some ass." She said, smiling._

"_Make it two and you've got yourself a deal." Nihil said, smirking._

_On the wall before them, hung two kukris and two swords. The kukris adorned black leather grips, studded with blots of silver. The blades themselves were about 22 inches in length and were the sharpest they had ever been. They were made to be handled with grace and elegance, each with their own deadly twist. Handled correctly, the weapons would reach the wielder's elbows._

_Looking at the two kukris, the woman replied as she grabbed them. "Deal."_

_Nihil's smile grew even wider. Instead of replying, he grabbed two swords made of crystal more transparent than water. The edges were crudely cut and sharp. The handles were wrapped in a brown leather, studs of a silver metal embedded within it. The hilt of the swords were uncovered, plain and silver in color like the studs within the leather._

_Nihil grabbed his weapons as well, teleporting to the battlefield. The woman followed shortly after. Both appeared on the street outside of their home, citizens racing by in panic. The sounds of fighting and explosions grew louder on the streets as the battle grew closer. Their forces were losing ground and quickly. Another explosion went off, this time right around the corner. Glass from the surrounding buildings shattered into endless shards of infinity._

_Nihil and the woman already knew who or rather, what the enemy was. The creatures their forces were fighting were known as Goma in Greek or Deleo in Latin _**(A/N: I used Google Translate for that, so please do not roast me alive if it is incorrect.)**_. These creatures were once ruled by Void, however, when Nihil took over his father's title as the Lord of Nothing, they revolted. As a result, they have made it their goal to destroy everything in their wake until Void is returned to his position. The only problem was that Void had given it up willingly and did not wish to take that title back._

_The first of the retreating troops came around the corner, backing towards the two standing not 50 yards behind them. When the troops in the rear were 30 yards from Nihil and the woman, the first of the Deleo appeared. They had much in common with Kirby in the sense that they could use their mouths like vacuums. The Deleo used this power to suck in and wipe whatever was unfortunate enough to get sucked in, from existence. These creatures varied in size, some were as small as the prick of a needle while others were large enough to swallow an elephant whole._

_Luckily or unluckily, the Deleo in this pod seemed to only be just big enough to suck in a person. The only catch to these creatures was that they could not be killed. Void and Nihil had worked tirelessly to find ways to eradicate the threat for good, but nothing they tried had worked. The troops, or what was left of them, finally reached Nihil and the woman. Each surviving soldier looked tired, bloody and battered from the one sided fight._

_Realizing who was standing before them, the solder in charge spoke, panicked and shaken. "Lord Nihil, please aid us! The Deleo cannot be slowed. Everything that worked the last time, no longer works! It is as if they adapt and learn as we do."_

"_They do, but not as fast as you are suggesting they have." Nihil informed the soldier._

"_What shall we do my Lord?" another soldier asked._

"_You shall go and inform my Father. We," Here, Nihil looked at the woman before continuing, "shall buy you enough time to do so and evacuate the citizens still within the city."_

"_But my L-"_

"_Do as I say soldier. Go!" Nihil commanded._

_The commanding soldier turned to his soldiers and motioned onwards, marching by quickly. Meanwhile, the Deleo had stopped, inspecting the events…watching. They seemed confused at first, feeling the power that had once radiated from their master…their king before them. That momentary state of confusion was what had bought the soldier and Nihil the time that it took to have their chat. But now, it was over and the Deleo were on the move again._

"_Are you sure that you don't want to go and help evacuate the city?" Nihil asked, worried._

"_I won't leave you to do this alone." The woman said stubbornly._

_Nihil could only sigh. He knew her more than enough to know that she was too stubborn for him to change her mind._

"_Don't let them touch you." Nihil said to the woman, before launching himself into the seemingly endless throng of Deleo._

"_You don't need to tell me." The woman muttered, launching herself in as well._

_The two warriors began their battle, fighting fiercely with everything they had. Two of them alone could not buy a lot of time, but every second, every microsecond counted. To someone watching from a distance, it would have seemed to them that Nihil and the woman were dancing sharply. Their weapons whizzing by within inches of each other's faces as they swung and danced around each other in synchronization._

_They were swinging and dodging, cutting and stabbing, and jabbing and weaving further into the endless crowd of Deleo. Nihil and the woman fought with a demonic ferocity, each fighting to protect the other. Deleo after Deleo fell and as each fell, it seemed like six more took the place of the fallen. Noticing that the woman was beginning to tire, Nihil fought even harder. Dancing his deadly dance around her, faster and more demonic than before. Before a Deleo could catch her by surprise, Nihil skewered it with both of his swords, saving her._

_The two fought with everything they had, short of their powers. Opposites attract, but the opposite powers can sometimes be enough to wipe a city off the face of the planet. Even Primordials make mistakes. And it is those mistakes that will make them fall in battle, especially against an endless enemy that can only be killed by two beings. The woman was the first to fall, simply because she could not kill what she was fighting. She had tired quickly, fighting a one sided battle from the very beginning._

_Nihil, at the time, had wondered away somewhat. The numbers were starting to get to him, keeping him moving…just not in the right direction. The woman had been focusing on the two Deleo in front of her, both trying to approach her from the left and right at the same time. She was holding her kukris in an icepick grip. They moved slowly, slower than usual and every fiber in her being was screaming at her that something was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the love of her life focused on his battle, but she knew him well enough to know that she was within his field of vision at all times._

_The two Deleo before her suddenly jolted forward, causing her to take her attention from Nihil long enough to stab them. A habit that proved to be a bad one against this enemy. The two Deleo sat there, impaled by her blades, unmoving as if to mock her. It was at this moment that Nihil turned towards her as he heard her scream rip through the silence that cloaked itself around the city. What he saw was enough to make his heart stop._

_The woman looked to be okay for someone in battle at first. However, upon closer inspection, Nihil saw that her blades were stuck within two different Deleo, while another approached from behind. In that moment, that was all that he had noticed, he did not notice the camera drone flying above the scenes of battle, recording. The only thing he cared for was getting to her before the Deleo. It was only 20 yards between them, yet the countless Deleo between them held him back._

_Nihil fought with renewed strength, stabbing, jabbing and blasting energy at the Deleo, causing violent explosions and masses of black goo to splatter on the surrounding surfaces. Now they were 10 yards apart, the Deleo seemed to only multiply as the distance between Nihil and the woman shrank. For a moment, everything seemed to freeze before the wall of Deleo blocking his view of her, moved. The sight he saw made his heart stop, his blood drained from his face and he felt cold. The woman, a look of horror and fear adorning her face, was being sucked into the Deleo that had been behind her. Her hand was outstretched, straining for him and he was too far away._

"_OMNIA!"_

_End of Flashback_

**Third Person Point of View**

Tears streamed down Nihil's face freely as he recalled that day. It had been the worst of his life. The day he had lost Omnia to the Deleo rang through his memories sharper than the sounds of a singing church bell, the pain constantly fresh. He could remember how he had raced towards her, swinging his swords sporadically to eradicate everything that held him back from saving her. But, just as he had gotten there, his hand just millimeters from hers, she vanished from his life faster than she had arrived. And he had never been the same.

Nihil, enraged, focused his gaze upon the first of the Deleo that came into the range of his fiery gaze. It was time to get his revenge and this time, there would be nothing held back. More Deleo came around the corner, their numbers increasing at near-impossible rates. Nihil closed his eyes and time seemed to slow down as if to hold its breath. He exhaled the breath that he had held prisoner within his lungs, slowly. His eyes slowly opened and time released its breath.

Nihil bellowed in pure, unadulterated rage. Dashing into the crowd, he began hacking and slashing at the Deleo before him. He could feel them trying to drag him into Oblivion, but he didn't register that. What he did register were the Deleo falling by his sword at increasing rates. As he fought with a near-demonic ferocity, Nihil had another flashback, shorter this time.

"_Honey! Stop, please!" Omnia cried, laughing hysterically as Nihil tickled her feet, careful to avoid her kicking._

_Nihil stuck his tongue out at her in response, continuing his assault on her feet diligently. He loved seeing her contagious smile, hearing her angelic laughter. He was doing this for his enjoyment and hers, even if she would never admit it._

In the heat of battle, sweat pouring out of every pore in his skin, Nihil smiled at that particular memory. It had been one of their happiest memories, one of their best dates. And that moment of happiness was ruined when a group of Deleo came at Nihil from several directions at once. Stabbing the one before him and the one to his left, Nihil was beginning to see that the numbers were beginning to become too much. The one on his right fell mere inches from him, but the one behind him got to him, just as it had gotten to her.

He let out an enraged, pained scream and caused large pockets of the Deleo surrounding him to explode. He could feel the wound on his back bleeding, not healing like it usually would. When the smoke cleared out, he could see the damage he had caused. The walls were scarred with holes and burn marks, still smoldering. The Deleo were floating about, wary and alarmed. It brought back memories of their enraged Master Void. Like Father, like Son.

That momentary wariness, that momentary break gave Nihil that breath he needed. But he didn't need the entirety of it. Dropping his swords, Nihil could only watch as the Deleo began to suck in everything around them. Holes began to form around them, all black and leading to Oblivion. They began to move in, towards him, and that was when he saw it through a hole in the ceiling, Nihil could see an Infinitis large enough to swallow the building he was in.

Nihil, knowing very well what was about to happen, closed his eyes and he felt strangely at peace. It was quick and painless contrary to what he believed. As he was sucked in, Nihil could hear the enraged, saddened cries of his father. He knew that Order and Chaos were holding him back with all of their strength and it pained him to leave his father, but he would finally be with her again, with Omnia.

"I'll see you soon, my love." Nihil spoke softly, a sad smile adorning his face as he accepted his end.

**Percy Point of View**

I awoke to the deafening, maddening sound of silence. It was as if everyone and everything on Earth decided as one to not make a single sound. The birds were not chirping or singing and humanity was not screaming, honking or crying out. Nothing, only silence. When I sat up, I realized that the ground I was on was not there. Only darkness and that darkness itself was suffocating. I couldn't help but begin to hyperventilate.

"Keep yourself calm, young one." said a familiar voice.

Turning to look behind me, I saw someone that I thought I wouldn't see again for quite some time. He was clad in robes of soot and dust that contrasted violently with the darkness that surrounded us. And next to him, were three beings I had never seen before. One was in a plain, leaf green dress. When looking closer at the dress, one would see veins branching out like those of a leaf. The woman was barefoot and her feet were covered in dried mud, caked upon her feet. Her skin was very tan and natural, telling me that she spent a lot of time outdoors in nature.

The next woman was almost literally the opposite of the woman in the leaf green dress. She wore a simple black dress with 3 inch high heels. The shade of her skin was a ghostly pale, as if she never saw the light of day. Her eye lashes were long and heavy, quite like the hair on her head. Although, the hair upon her head seemed to flow gracefully and didn't seem as heavy. And her eyes, they were as black as their surroundings and yet, somehow darker.

The second man, other than Moros, wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves neatly rolled up as if he were hot. The top three buttons were undone and his hair was a mess, as if he had just been busy with the woman he was arm-in-arm with. He wore dress pants just as dark as his shirt and yet, there was one thing off about his entire image. He was barefoot, as if his feet didn't get the memo to come well-dressed to the meeting with the Son of Poseidon. And then, I was suddenly slapped to the face.

_CRACK!_

"OW! What was that for?!" I cried out.

"For that remark about whom or what we were doing before we came here!" cried the pale woman.

Moros snickered, causing the woman who smacked me to turn on him.

"Do you want some too little brother?" the woman asked, aiming a daring glare at the person she was speaking to.

Moros raised his hands in a defensive gesture before saying, "Nope. I'm all good big sis."

I was very, very confused. I had no idea who anyone here was other than myself and Moros. The only thing I did know was that each of these four beings before me was a Protogenoi or Primordial. That itself was a big clue as to who was before me considering who I've already seen, which only consisted of two of them before this incident. That being said, it reminded me of where I had been and who I had been with before I had been knocked out.

"Where is Annabeth and Nihil? And where am I?" I asked, a little panicked.

I had a mission, a quest to complete that was entirely time based. If I didn't find Zeus' Master Bolt within three days, the world would be thrown into utter chaos as the gods wage war upon each other. And for some odd reason, the outcome of these next three days depends on a daughter of Athena, an all-powerful Primordial…of sorts and a Son of Poseidon. Oh, I so hope the planet has all kinds of insurance.

"You will not fail, Perseus." Moros spoke, ignoring my previous questions and reading my mind.

"Especially after the three of us bless and train you ourselves." said the guy wearing the black dress shirt.

As he said that, I heard Moros say something about him training me as well. But I wasn't focusing on that at the moment. What I had been focusing on was the three unknown Primordials standing before me, readying their blessing blasts as I was beginning to call these colorful orbs of pain. The woman in the leaf green dress held a plant green orb, while the other man and woman in black held black orbs. I did, however, notice that the woman's black orb was somewhat darker, but it was strange. It was as if the orb itself was made up of the night sky so many like to gaze up at as they fall asleep below the stars.

It all happened in slow motion. The three before me launched their orbs at me, just as I was about to ask whom each of them were. And, as I stood there, I realized that I had just been unconscious and that I would be again quite shortly. It seemed like it had been forever, but finally, all three orbs hit me at once and my body erupted into pain all over. The hands of unconsciousness were way faster than the orbs had been and I was sinking into its arms fast. But before I could slip in completely, three names came into my mind and then I knew only the darkness that surrounded me. Nyx; Primordial of Night, Erebus; Primordial of Darkness and Shadow, and Physis; Primordial of Nature.

* * *

A/N: Hello my shining fans and welcome to, yet another installment of Perseus Jackson: Lord of All! Please leave a review and a favorite and maybe, just maybe I'll reply to it in the next chapter and give you a virtual cookie!

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros- Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Killing Intent- This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Ananke- Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Blunt Truth- This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.  
Altered Fate- This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Awaken, Acquired Truths, Love**

A/N: So it is with great enthusiasm that I say that I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7. I would like to point out that I edited the seven previous chapters. And I have also been working on some other things as well. If you haven't already, re-look through my stories and you shall find two new additions. Please feel free to read them and leave a review over there. Both are strictly request based, so until someone else asks for a specific phobia or emotion for me to write a story about, they will not be updated. Now, I know that I do not update often, but I am trying. So please stay with me. In other news, last I checked, over 25,000 people have visited and/or looked at my fan-fiction as a whole, which I am thoroughly excited about. So if you all have any friends or family who enjoy Percy Jackson, point this fan-fiction out to them and see what they say. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8 and I'll see you all at the end of this chapter! Oh and Happy Summer Solstice!

**Replies:**

MP: You'll just have to wait with everyone else to see how Annabeth and Percy play out. And then the only problem with your suggestion is that the Primordials don't really seem to have a lot of detailed art portraying them whatsoever. It's actually kind of sad and I seriously think that it would have been pretty great for them to receive more credit within the books than what they got.

Guest: Yes I have. I leave those unanswered questions so people beg me for more. It's all part of a devious part to create myself an army. Buahahahaha!

In spoke: Thank you good sir/lady. I still have a lot of room to grow though.

devenfegans1234: Yes. In fact, I just updated as you can see. :D

godofspac3tim3: I'm glad you like the story, just don't fret. Things will come to pass in due time.

Zaralann: Interesting?

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy Point of View**

It all happened in slow motion. The three before me launched their orbs at me, just as I was about to ask whom each of them were. And, as I stood there, I realized that I had just been unconscious and that I would be again quite shortly. It seemed like it had been forever, but finally, all three orbs hit me at once and my body erupted into pain all over. The hands of unconsciousness were way faster than the orbs had been and I was sinking into its arms fast. But before I could slip in completely, three names came into my mind and then I knew only the darkness that surrounded me. Nyx; Primordial of Night, Erebus; Primordial of Darkness and Shadow, and Physis; Primordial of Nature.

**Now:**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy Point of View**

I woke up, again, but this time, I was laying on a bed big enough for at least three people. The sheets I was currently laying under were silver and soft, like silk, while the pillow my head rested upon felt like it was made of air. Perhaps, a feather pillow? Anyway, for some reason there was a portion of the bed that was warm, as if someone had been laying with me. **(A/N: *Unnecessary cough*)** Weird. I wonder why it was warm…unless, someone were to have laid with me as I slept. But, considering where I thought I was, who would be creepy enough to lay with me when they barely knew me? If at all?

I had the strangest feeling that someone was sulking away somewhere for that last comment.

Anyway, sitting up, I made the discovery that the pillows were silver and the pillow next to mine still had an indent in it. Obviously someone had been laying with me, but who? I knew I would find out eventually, so it didn't matter to me in that moment. What did matter was the fact that I had been sleeping for an unknown amount of time while Annabeth and Nihil were off completing the quest without me.

Though, now that I think about it, every time I thought of Nihil, I had this ominous feeling that something bad happened to him. I would ask Moros about it later. But for now, I needed to find some clothes because for some odd reason, I was only in my boxers underneath the sheets. Oh how I hope that whoever laid with me while I slept didn't do anything to me. I've always been a pretty heavy sleeper.

Luckily for me, it seemed that someone had already thought of my need for clothing because beside the bed sat a chair. And on that very chair, laid a change of clothes for me. I hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings, but now that I was, I couldn't help but let out a little gasp of surprise. The room looked just like the cabin from Montauk, although, the dust wasn't here. The usual combination of sand and spiders were not even present within the sheets or the cabinets, although, there were not any cabinets to speak of within the room.

Getting out of the bed, I discovered that the clothes laid out for me were fairly nice. The clothes, consisting of a pair of blue sweatpants and a skin-tight t-shirt, where clean and still warm. Not warm like someone just took it off to change into something else, but rather warm as in fresh-out-of-the-dryer warm. The clothing even smelled like the morning dew that lays itself upon the meadow early in the morning. I found it to be a very calm and soothing scent.

Minutes later, I was dressed and wide awake after splashing some water onto my face and brushing my teeth. Standing on the threshold of the bathroom door, I took in the magnitude of the bathroom that I found myself in. It looked like an expanded version of the cabin in Montauk, only with a more expensive taste. The bathroom was a testament of that, with its marble sink countertop combination and polished white floors. The step in shower had settings on the shower head to determine the strength of the water pressure for crying out loud! I had never experienced anything close to this level of luxury and I couldn't believe that this was how the richest of people and gods lived like every day.

Looking back into the room, I noticed for the first time, that there was a floor to ceiling window overlooking a beautiful city. It was nothing like New York City at its finest. This city was in a world of its own. Several of the buildings stood taller than any building that man-kind has built, piercing far above the clouds and well into the sky, giving a new meaning to the name skyscraper. The noises of the city were nearly non-existent, other than the sounds of everyday life. There was no humming of vehicles driving up and down the street, nor the sounds of honking or muffled angry yells from driver to driver. I could not hear any aircraft passing by overhead. Only the sounds of millions of voices speaking to one another, all experiencing different emotions, all muffled together into one giant smelting pot.

A knock came at the door and I found myself at the window, hands in my pockets and facing out at the city all around me. The door opened without the slightest of sounds, just a breeze…a slight draft could be felt. No one said anything, nor did I hear footsteps. I only heard the soft click of the door closing and a vague sense of someone coming up behind me. A hand suddenly rested itself on my left shoulder, startling me despite my senses telling me of the room's new inhabitant. A faint image of its owner reflected back out into the empty room, showing me Erebus.

"It's a beautiful city, is it not?" He asked, awe evident in his voice.

"Yes it is, it's absolutely magnificent." I answered, still staring upon the sparkling city.

"I come here often on business, but it never ceases to amaze me. Does the layout of this city remind you of anywhere?" Erebus asked me with a smugness to his tone.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, it does." I said.

We both spoke at the same time, saying exactly the same thing, "New York City."

"I still remember the days where I would whisper into the ears of the architects that built that city, trying to replicate this very city." Erebus spoke, softly.

"A city as beautiful as this cannot hope to be replicated." I said back, still looking out the window.

"I already knew that. My only goal in doing what I did was to give humanity something as vast and beautiful as this city. I succeeded, in a sense, did I not?" Erebus asked.

Erebus was right. Thinking of my home town brought me a sense of homesickness, but it also brought me a sense of awe. I could still picture the buildings that made up New York City. It may be filthy and ready to explode, but there was something about the city. It was a smelting pot of all kinds of cultures and people, yet it wasn't the variety that made it unique. I had no idea what made my city unique or, at least, I couldn't quite put it into words.

"Time to go see a few people." Erebus said, leading the way out of the room through the only entrance and exit.

Of course, with no other options, I followed him as he briskly strode out the room and out into the hallway. As soon as I was in the hallway, I closed the door behind me and looked to my right. I was met with the sight of Erebus several yards ahead of me already and gaining ground quickly. I had to jog after him to catch up, doing just that as he reached an intersection of two hallways. The Ruler of Darkness barely acknowledged that I had caught up to him before he turned left and continued at his brisk pace. It was all that I could do to keep up with him considering his long legs.

"Where are we going? Who are we seeing?" I asked, eager to see some familiar faces.

Erebus did not speak a single word, but rather, he reached out to the doorknob that belonged to the door we had stopped in front of. Obviously, I had not noticed this due to my prying. The door before us was huge, made of a wood that I had never seen before. The door had to have been made by hand, its details too intricate to have been produced by a machine.

As the massive door finally finished swinging open, I took in a breath of awe. The room was equally as massive as the door that blocked it off from the hallway behind me. On each side, perpendicular to the threshold of the door and each other, stood massive Greek-styled columns. Each column held up a massive, yet low hanging ceiling that led to a massive domed ceiling. On either side, just behind the columns, stood a massive fabric painting that was full of life.

The images woven into the fabric were dancing, playing different images. The one closest to the corner on my left showed pitch black for the longest time before, finally, an explosion rippled through it, bringing hundreds of dots. Each one varied in size and color and moved out of the image as quickly as possible. It reminded me of a slide show on a PowerPoint presentation, however, these were things that happened way before anything else. This section of the tapestry was showing the beginning of the universe.

"That was the day that my domain had come into existence." came an all-too-familiar voice.

Turning around, I was met with the image of someone I had not been expecting to see again anytime soon. It was the woman from the field trip! And I am not talking about Mrs. Dodds. No, I'm talking about that 6' woman with the hair that was dark enough to make even the darkest of nights look bright. The woman looked to be wearing the same pitch-black dress that I had seen her in the first time. However, this dress had no straps and flowed beautifully over her curves.

_Now is not the time Perseus…_I thought to myself, hoping that the woman before me would not be reading my mind at this exact moment.

Anyway, her feet were bear, supporting the rest of her body against the cool marble tiled floor. But it was not the dress that had truly caught my attention. What really caught my attention was her face; a detail that I had not been able to quite make out the last time we had encountered each other. This woman that stood before me now was truly stunning and I knew that she knew it, deep down. Her beauty knew no bounds all the way from her feet to the highest point of her head. The woman's jaw looked as if it had been elegantly carved from stone, down to the smallest of details. It looked wonderfully feminine and led up to a pair of small, rounded ears and a succulent pair of soft, luscious pink lips. But perhaps the most striking thing of all, her eyes. They were like the universe, ever changing and growing faster than I could ever care to imagine. There were small orbs of white moving about quickly within those breathtaking eyes that shown with something that I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"H-hi." I squeaked out, mortified by the sound that just came out of my mouth.

A smirk was my initial response before she spoke, "Hello, Percy."

**Line Break**

After our initial greetings, the woman had explained how the tapestry was constantly growing, weaving the events of history into one giant piece of art. Even the events in this very room was being sewn into the fabric of this tapestry. Now, a few minutes later, I sat in a simple chair, surrounded by several 30' beings. Immediately in front of me, sat the woman that I had been brought to meet. The one that had been staring at me as a 6' woman on the streets of New York.

The thrones were arranged in a massive U-shape, encompassing me from my left and right. To my immediate right sat a man with a mage outfit, a staff in hand with a clock proudly resting atop the beautiful wood staff. His face was somewhat blurry, constantly shifting to a babyish face to a face that spoke of countless years of a life full of laughter, tears and blank stares. To my left, sat a woman in a blue-green knee-length skirt with a red blouse. She held what looked like a crystal ball atop her hand, balanced there and unmoving despite the angle that her hand sat.

To the right of the mage and to the left of the crystal baller, sat other beings all of the same height. All were wearing a variety of clothes, all different colors compared to each other pairing. All of these beings must be sitting with whomever they share a domain with or maybe whomever they are with as a couple. But how they sat did not truly matter. What matters in this moment is why I am here.

"The Council is now in session. Let it be recognized that Perseus Theodore Jackson is present within our chambers." boomed the woman whose name I still did not know.

A massive flash of light erupted suddenly into the already bright room, followed by a group of laughter that all sounded eerily the same. The flash went away as quickly as it had come, providing me with the source of it. Before me, stood three women, all red-headed and slender. Each of the three women before me had their backs to me, facing the woman who had called out my name moments before. This being said, I was treated with a view of their asses, each being round and plump in tight-fitting jeans. But this was not the time to ogle, so I returned my attention to other details. One such being that all three of the women before me were equal in height, hair-length and skin tone. All of three of their skin tones were so pale that it could only be from spending all of the time they had inside a cave or another form of indoors.

Another detail would be that, along with the tight-fitting jeans mentioned earlier, the three women before me all wore pink blouses with unknown cuts. These women were even barefoot! Not a single speck of dust on any single square inch of their visible skin, no blemish or imperfection within the visible parts of their bodies. These women before me were one of many living examples of being an immortal being. But that did not matter one bit at this moment. What really mattered was what I was about to see, hear and learn today. Albeit, I didn't really know that until much, much later.

**Line Break**

It is when we learn the most shocking truths, the ones that unearth massive tombs and untold riches, that we experience shock. We experience a brief period of detachment to the outside world around us. And it is during these moments that we feel disbelief as we try to grasp the scene before us, or in my case, the words spoken to me. The meeting was well underway and I could only sit and listen as these massive beings and three women in front of me, spoke of me as if I wasn't even in this massive throne room. It was kind of insulting, but on the other side of the spectrum, it was also pretty entertaining. I definitely learned a lot from everything I heard.

The first thing that I had learned was perhaps the worst out of everything. Nihil had fallen in battle, just like someone else before him. But when I prompted an answer to that question, no one in the room indulged me with the secret. My only response had been the uncomfortable shifting of several of the 30' beings. He had apparently fallen to beings called Erasers. These beings, when they came into contact with anything, would literally erase it from existence.

The second thing that I learned was that I was technically immortal. Now that I was the champion of five Primordials, I was given a convoluted form of immortality. The overall gist of it was that since my mortal body couldn't handle that much power, I was just barely made immortal so that I wouldn't burn up. But, somehow, I could still age…up until my body reaches its prime. Albeit, I can no longer fall ill to disease. But, back on the other hand, I can still die in battle.

Then, the third and final fact that I learned in the first part of the meeting. The most shocking of them all. I learned the name of the woman that had warned me about Mrs. Dodds during the field trip. It felt like that had happened several ages ago and in some ways, maybe it had. Now, here is the thing about names. In the mortal world, names are meaningless. They are meant to trigger a response, a memory of a specific person or place and, in some cases, a thing. But, none of those names…none of those labels really mean anything unless it's the name of a person. Although, even then, it's only a name. Then, there is the world I find myself in now, where names hold untold amounts of power. Names have the potential to bring forth untold amounts of pain and sorrow…or, they can bring forth just as much prosperity and joy.

I found myself in that second category just before I passed out from hearing that woman of unearthly beauty finally say, "My name is…Chaos."

**Moments Later**

"…waking up." Came a voice as I ascended the surrounding pool of unconsciousness.

Bright, painful lights reached my eyes as a throbbing pain repeated its rhythm throughout the back of my head. At first, I had to squint in order to deal with the pain the brightness of the room caused me. But slowly, I was able to open them wider and wider, turning those vague shapes above me into humanistic shadows. While this took place, I could feel my head being lifted and placed into someone's lap. I couldn't quite tell whose lap it was yet, but I could at least tell that the person was female. Unless one of the other males in the room quickly grew out their hair.

A hand began to run itself through my hair, comforting me.

"Percy? Are you okay?"

It was her voice. It was Chaos' voice, as beautiful as it always has been. By this time, I could open my eyes almost completely and I could make out some details. And, as it turned out, just enough details to realize that my head was in Chaos' lap. I also realized that she was running her hand through my hair, petting me. I lay for a few moments, closing my eyes so that I could fully appreciate the events that were unfolding around me. For a little while, the throne room was quite, not a sound being made besides our breathing.

"Ahem!" came the unwanted interruption.

Opening my eyes and craning my neck forward, I was met with the sight of an audience that I never suspected to remain. As a result of this realization, my face began to heat up in embarrassment. Here I was, being petted like a dog, in front of these super ancient and powerful beings. Although, the weirdest part about all of this was that I was being petted by their mother/grandmother…who had a not-so-hidden-crush on me. To be fair though, I had a not-hidden-crush on her as well.

"Shall we continue with this meeting, Grandmother?" asked Clotho.

Looking back up at Chaos, I found that her eyes had never left the spot they had been looking at, providing me with a feeling of elation. Those galaxy eyes of hers shown with worry. Concern flooded out of those beautiful eyes like Niagara Falls. It is because of this very reason that I found myself already knowing what she would say before she said it.

"I think that we have provided him with enough information for one day," Chaos said with a matter-of-fact tone, before continuing, "The Council is adjourned for the time being."

Her words were met with a series of nods before her children left, some in pairs, while others left one by one. It didn't take long for the only ones left to be her grandchildren, who shared a look with her longer than her children did. No one said anything, just stared intently into each other's eyes. Meanwhile, during this, I was beginning to feel like I was watching some sort of silent tennis match, kind of like a silent film. But, like everything else, it finally came to an end.

Once the three sisters of Fate left, the only ones remaining within the room were Chaos and I. In this moment, I realized that my head was still in her lap and she was still petting me, now gazing into my eyes. Neither of us said anything for some time. It was like we had already agreed long before this moment that we would need no words to communicate. Everything we wanted to say, everything we wanted the other to feel could be communicated to each other as we gazed.

"You know, you could spend an entire week here and only an hour would pass on Earth." Chaos said, starting a conversation that needed to be confronted.

"I only have three days to complete the quest…well, less than three days now, but you get the point." I said, beginning to worry about Annabeth.

"Annabeth will be fine. Right now, you must worry about the training ahead of you. If you don't get that done to the level that is demanded of you, in the time we have, you will be the only one left on this quest. But luckily for you, Time is my son." Chaos assured me, a smile creeping onto her face as she finished speaking.

I couldn't help but smile back when she smiled at me like that.

"How about I show you my favorite view of the city?" Chaos asked, before continuing. "As I understand it, Erebus found you looking out of your window."

"I would be delighted to." I said, softly.

Moments later, I found myself getting up from Chaos' lap and sitting up. She, in turn, arose to her feet and held out her hand to help me up. I took reached out and took that hand as we both pulled me up. However, before I could stand fully, my weight pulled her down onto the ground along with me. Thus, finding myself in a situation where Chaos was on top of me, face inches away from my own. I could feel her warm breath upon my face. But that wasn't the only thing I could feel. I could feel every inch of our bodies pressing against one another. From the way our legs rubbed against one another, all the way to the way her breasts pressed against my chest. This feeling…this feeling of pure, unfiltered bliss was enough to leave very little to the imagination. And it was beginning to show itself to the world abroad, causing a hitched breath to escape from Chaos as it began to rub against her nether regions.

"I-I'm so sorry, Chaos. I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!" I half stuttered, pleaded.

The only response that I received was what I thought to be a slight moan and a sudden, yet urgent kiss. Chaos kissed me with a passion that I had never known and would soon learn to love. The kiss told me a lot. It told me of things that I had never even thought of or really dreamed of. Yet, here I was, getting that exact passion that many could only ever dream of. In this situation, I could only respond in one way and that was to kiss back. So I did.

We kissed and kissed and kissed. And the more we did so, the less the outside world seemed to exist. We became wrapped up in our own little world, not even bothering to stop for a break. The softness of her lips, the passion of the kisses mixed in with a little tongue and the pressing of our bodies to one another was just too much. And, had I not needed to stop for air, I am sure that we would have gone all the way. But, I needed to breathe more often than she needed to and that was what stopped us from doing the deed.

With a somewhat mutual need between the two of us, we broke apart grudgingly, both of us gasping for breath. Neither of us spoke as we caught our breath and steadied our breathing. The only thing we could do was stare into each other's eyes, her galaxy eyes and my sea green ones. Several minutes of silence passed by with only the sounds of the two of us exhaling as we breathed. When we had finally regained our breaths, our first course of action was to repeat what we had just done. I can only say that those moments were going to be the best I had for a very long time.

**Line Break (Roughly Three Hours Later)**

Walking down the hall, hand in hand with Chaos, I recalled the feelings that came to me as my head rested in her lap. I could still feel her hand gliding through my hair, ruffling it up even further. Of course, neither of her hands were moving through my hair, but rather at her sides as we walked. And that's another thing. As we held hands, my heart raced ahead of us in the hall. I never knew something so innocent and simple, could feel so good. But then again, by that point, I hadn't even kissed her. Now that was something. Kissing Chaos was like being on Cloud Nine, only better. If only it never had to end, but an interruption from Order, her brother, reminded me that there were more pressing matters to attend to.

A sudden angelic chuckling broke me out of my reverie, booming down the hallway after my heart and accompanying the echoing sounds of our footsteps.

"What's so funny?" I asked Chaos, already dreading the answer to the rhetorical question.

"You." Chaos responded to me, completely serious, before breaking into another fit of beautiful laughter.

Rather than joining her laughing, I made a point to pout.

"It's not fair to read my mind." I said, sticking out my tongue at her after words.

She only stuck her tongue out at me in response, continuing to walk forward silently. We continued doing this for several minutes, just walking and holding hands. I lost track of all of the turns and twists we took after a little while. Eventually though, we ended up on a balcony that was overlooking a beautiful park right in the middle of this massive city. Looking down, I could pick out what looked like hundreds upon hundreds of tiny ants going in and out of the park.

"Can Lord Chronos really slow down time for me?" I asked, referring to what would happen during my training.

"He can and he will. Here, twelve days equals one hour on earth. Imagine when he slows down time for you in the training room. I have no idea what difference he has in mind, but I made sure that it will be drastic." Chaos explained.

"It surely will be drastic." Came the voice of an elderly man from behind.

Turning around, I was met with the sight of a man who looked to be about eighty in pure white wizard garbs. The man was holding a staff with an hourglass sitting atop. Looking closer at his face, I could see that he was tired. This man before me looked like he had lived a long, stressful life that never seemed to stop throwing pain at him. This man, who held as many smile lines as wrinkles, was the one and only Chronos; Lord of Time.

"How much of a difference will there be?" I asked, my curiosity beginning to snowball.

"I was thinking that one year here would be one hour on Earth. Is that drastic enough, mother?" Chronos asked, turning towards Chaos as he spoke.

"That should be good enough. Percy can stay here for a total of four years, four hours on Earth. That will give him adequate time to make his gifted abilities feel like the second nature." Chaos stated, before continuing and addressing Percy.

"We'll have Pontus and Hydros train you to use the powers you were born with."

"Sounds good." I said, eager to begin.

"That's great and all, young Perseus, but for now, relax." Chronos ordered, before disappearing just as quickly as he had arrived.

"Are you hungry, Percy?" Chaos asked, softly.

I couldn't help but smile softly. Her voice really was angelic.

"I'm ravished."

**Line Break**

Despite the fact that I knew I probably shouldn't have, I had eaten dinner with Chaos in a restaurant that she loved. The name and place of the restaurant were already lost to me. However, my taste buds could still taste the godly food that I had eaten. There were no words for the food I had eaten and nor were there any similar dishes on Earth. The only thing that I can tell you is that it was literally a piece of heaven with every bite. It was just insanely delicious and even then, my description did not do it justice. But that was then and this is now.

With that in mind, I found myself in a room that was at least twice the size of the throne room. The floor appeared to be made of mahogany, unlike the majority of the floors throughout the castle. As for the walls, they were apparently made of the whitest quartz I had ever seen. Although, to be fair, I had never seen quartz until this exact moment. The only noteworthy thing in the room was the massive pillar standing directing in the center of the vast room, supporting the domed ceiling far above.

I was standing only in the threshold of the doorway, unmoving and only staring at the room, unsure of what to do. I was sent here ahead of Chronos and a few other Primordials. Chaos had warned me that training would not be easy. As I walked over to the pillar in the center of the room and sat down, I was finally beginning to see just what exactly laid ahead of me. I wrapped my arms around my legs, doing nothing more than staring at my outfit. I was wearing a blue pair of shorts with a pair of blue sneakers with white trimming. My shirt was white cotton, perfect for absorbing my sweat when the time comes.

Given the fact that I appeared to have some time on my hands, I began to think back to earlier that day. When Chaos and I had been making out, it had been getting pretty steamy quite quickly. Our arms had been wrapped around one another tightly, unwilling to let go of the other. I could still feel and remember the way her soft, luscious lips had felt against mine. I could still feel our tongues battling one another for dominance within the confines of our mouths. It was an amazing feeling that was only rivaled by the sheer jolt of pleasure I felt when I let her win. Within the short span of only a few moments, Chaos had found every nook and cranny within my mouth and explored it all, leaving me to want and crave more.

"Ahem." Came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Looking up at the door, which I had closed, I found that it was now opened by none other than the Primordial of Time himself, Chronos. I could only watch in silence as he walked through the threshold, followed by several more Primordials. Once all of them had walked through the door, I couldn't help but gulp. I had only thought that it would be one or two at a time. But, despite the fact that I was currently sitting, I was stood corrected.

Standing before me there was not one, not two or even three, but six total Primordials. To the left of the door was Moros; Primordial God of Doom, Destiny and Darkness, Ananke; Primordial Goddess of Destiny and Fate, and Nyx; Primordial Goddess of Night. Then, to the right of the door was Erebus; Primordial God of Darkness and Shadow, Physis; Primordial Goddess of Nature, and Chronos; Primordial God of Time.

"I am so fucked."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I'm also sorry for all the jumps in this chapter, it was just convenient for the story to unfold. Anyway, I've been pretty busy, what with being a senior in high school now and everything. Part of the reason it took me so long is that I also decided that I should not update until I had at least two other chapters completed, not counting this one. So, for now on, I will only update when I have finished another chapter, that way I always have two in reserve in case something major comes up and I can't write for the foreseeable future. But don't worry, I'll be in everyone's hair for quite some time. See you all next time on, Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All!

And just for the information and general education of the internet, there is a difference between Chronos and Kronos. Chronos is the Primordial of Time, while Kronos is the Titan of Time. Two very different beings. I mean, this should be evident in the canon series. Kronos is a complete asshole. Now please, please be aware of this crucial difference.

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros - Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Killing Intent - This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Accepted Truth - This ability causes the person it is aimed at to feel that inescapable feeling some feel in the face of death. That immovable feeling of peace and acceptance. This feeling of acceptance is enough to render the receiver immobile, unmoving. Giving the user enough time to finish him/her off.

Ananke - Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Blunt Truth - This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.  
Altered Fate - This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.

Nyx – Primordial Goddess of Night

In General:

The blessing, like that of the others, loosens the ability of the Fates to influence his fate. Percy is also capable of seeing at night as if he were looking through night vision goggles. His eyes adjust to this form of vision automatically.

Abilities:

Night Call – This ability allows for Percy to know what night creatures and how many are around him within a three mile radius.

Erebus – Primordial God of Darkness, Shadow

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Shadow Travel – This ability is exactly like that of the form of travel Nico uses in the canon series.

Dark Intrusion – Allows Percy to literally become a shadow and penetrate through the barriers of his enemies mind, effectively reading their mind and leeching out any sensitive information he may need.

Physis – Primordial God of Nature

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Tree Travel – Allows for Percy to do walk through trees, traveling through plants to get to his destination.

Plant-Aids – Percy can use plants to fight his opponents, like the magic Grover uses within the series. It can also be willed to bring him medical herbs or edible plants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Time Skip, My Return, An Arch**

A/N: Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed Chapter 8. I have to say that I am so glad to be writing again and emptying my brain of everything about this particular fanfiction. I must say that when I went and edited Chapters 1-8, it had been the first time I had actually gone and read every single sentence. It was kind of weird and cool at the same time. Anyway, I have begun to actually read the chapters as I write and edit them. So hopefully that means less mistakes in my work. So be sure to leave a review and enjoy Chapter 9!

**Replies:**

Deftex: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I must say that clichés are not bad, at least, in my opinion. I consider them a necessary evil, but then again, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. As for the Deus Ex Machina, I'm sorry to hear that you didn't like that. But, it's okay, I don't plan on having anymore.

Airanger78: Yeah, I really wish there were more Percy x Chaos fanfictions. I think they are quite fun and interesting overall.

Dizzydaisy37: I'm glad you love the story. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long.

OnceMortal: I'm working on it! Keep your pants on! Ha-ha!

Spinbuster: Thanks, I am working on bringing more of that into this work in particular.

Shadow of balance: Working on more updates currently, Percy will struggle. He only had training, not actual experience. Trust me, there is a huge difference. As for this fanfiction being more slow paced…well, how much slower do you want it to be? He is still on his very first quest and we are now at Chapter 9!

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy Point of View**

Looking up at the door, which I had closed, I found that it was now opened by none other than the Primordial of Time himself, Chronos. I could only watch in silence as he walked through the threshold, followed by several more Primordials. Once all of them had walked through the door, I couldn't help but gulp. I had only thought that it would be one or two at a time. But, despite the fact that I was currently sitting, I was stood corrected.

Standing before me there was not one, not two or even three, but six total Primordials. To the left of the door was Moros; Primordial God of Doom, Destiny and Darkness, Ananke; Primordial Goddess of Destiny and Fate, and Nyx; Primordial Goddess of Night. Then, to the right of the door was Erebus; Primordial God of Darkness and Shadow, Physis; Primordial Goddess of Nature, and Chronos; Primordial God of Time.

"I am so fucked."

**Now:**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy Point of View**

Up until this point, I never really knew what it felt like to be exhausted. This wasn't just any kind of exhaustion though. This was from constantly fighting six different Primordials for almost twenty years. Now, you may think that instead of 13, I am now 33. But, I'm back to being 12. Chronos made sure that I would not age whatsoever and he fixed my age due to my training earlier with Alex. He said something about not being able to make it because of something he had to take care of. Anyway, for my training, Chronos made sure that my stamina would never run out. It was like time had frozen everywhere and I was given a glimpse of what it was like to be a god…or maybe something stronger than a god.

Either way, for twenty years I fought one Primordial after another, each one teaching me something different. I was forced to learn new ways to fight with each one, adapting to their fighting styles. Of course, at first, the Primordials had gotten a lot of shots in. But now, I had finally gotten to the point that I didn't have to concentrate too much to avoid getting hit. I really wouldn't consider myself on par with any of them considering that I still had a lot to learn, but I knew for sure that I could hold my own.

At this moment, I was currently stopping to eat. In front of me, on the table that Erebus had summoned, sat a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries. I also had a tall, cold glass of blue cherry coke. And yes, I said _blue_ cherry coke. The reasoning behind it was fairly simple; it was my favorite color. You see, back when I was younger than I am now, my mother and I made a bet that she couldn't make blue food. It was the very next morning after the bet that she woke me up with blue breakfast food. There were blue pancakes, waffles and eggs sitting on our kitchen table. The only thing not blue that morning was the bacon, which I didn't complain about because bacon is just as godly without be blue. Anyway, ever since then, my mother has always made the effort to make at least one item of food blue for every meal, just for me.

I took a sip of my coke to chase down the last bite of burger that I had just swallowed. I was finished with my food, meaning that the brake would be over shortly. So, I decided to take this moment to sit back and allow my food some time to digest. My body ached and felt as heavy as lead was. These breaks were designed to allow me to recover the energy I used in my training and give my body a rest, despite the fact that I felt like I could go on forever. However, apparently these breaks were required because my mortal body could only with stand me using my powers for so long. My mentor's feared that if I used my powers to much, my body would burn up and I would die via incineration.

Anyway, during these breaks, I sometimes was allowed to sleep for at least 8 hours. But, more often than not, I would be training for a few days straight with breaks only for food. Today was different though and I knew it. I had a feeling that my training was nearly over. And my thought was only reinforced moments later. As I watched, the Primordials Erebus, Chronos, Moros, Nyx, Physis and Ananke arrived through the door I had seen them walk through all those years ago.

"Your training is over, Father." Erebus stated with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" I whined back in return, annoyed at Erebus' antics.

Erebus only held his hands up in surrender, a knowing smirk on his face. I watched as his eyes shifted to my right hand. I could only follow his gaze and allow my eyes to stare at the same thing that he gazed at. A promise ring. The very same one that Nihil had offered to me some time ago. It was still silver on the edges with that single black strip all around. In the center, a small blue diamond sat embedded in the metal of the ring. On either side was a single word, making one statement. _Sweet Agreement_.

Chaos had offered it to me after our date, before we parted ways. Somehow, during our training, the Primordials sitting…err…standing before me hadn't taken notice to my newest accessory. It had been at least 3 years in before anyone noticed. And it had just been my luck that Erebus had been the first to notice said ring. Ever since he had seen it, the Embodiment of Darkness has refused to call me anything but 'Father' or 'Dad'. There had even been a time that he had called me 'Pops'. I shuddered at the memory, just as someone else decided to speak.

"You really must be going. Annabeth has reached the train tracks that Nihil had directed her to before he fought off the enemy." Ananke said, softly.

I had found out what had happened to Nihil 10 years into the training and it had been explained to me what enemy he had been fighting. It had taken a while for the news to really hit me. I mean, if he was the strongest being in the universe, how could he fall to something below him? The answer to that turned out to be rather simple. Even the strongest of beings could only fight so many enemies alone and even then, that was assuming there was a limit to the enemy. In this case, these _Erasers_ as they were called, were literally limitless and could never truly die. It was apparently an ability of theirs to reappear in the Void when they fell in battle. For some reason, they could come and go to the Void as they pleased.

_I still don't understand why Lord Void thought it was best to make the Erasers the way they are._ I thought, a little taken back by how stupid it was to create anything that would be literally impossible to kill unless you were Lord Void or Lord Nihil.

"Perseus Theodore Jackson!" roared Moros.

I looked up slowly and sheepishly.

"Yes?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Unless you want your friend Annabeth to die, I suggest you get off your lazy ass and get the fuck out of here already!" Moros all but screamed at the top of his lungs.

That got me going and the Primordial Lord of Destruction knew it. So, without further ado, he snapped his fingers. This action caused two duffel bags to appear at my feet as I rose from the chair I had been occupying moments ago. Without a word, I bent down and retrieved both of the black duffel bags by their respective straps. Standing up straight, I proceeded to the portal that had appeared behind Moros. As I walked by, I heard the Primordial Lord of Doom speak once more.

"The duffel bag in your right hand is for you. It contains all of the magical weapons we confiscated from you during your training. It also contains a small supply of nectar and ambrosia. There is also a wallet in there for you. It contains a debit card and an endless amount of cash. Both of these will be limitless when it comes to whatever currency you require. As soon as you meet up with Annabeth, put the wallet inside your pocket. It shall return to you just as your sword, Riptide, does." Moros informed me.

He was followed by Chronos speaking up next, "The duffel bag in your left hand is for Annabeth. It contains a meal for her, it is only fair since we have fed you. Anyway, it also contains a small supply of nectar and ambrosia like yours does and both bags contain a fresh supply of clothes. Also, Annabeth's bag contains a mortal first aid supply, just for safety precautions."

"One last think, Perseus." came the voice of Ananke. "Inside your duffel bag, your magic items have been compiled into a wrist watch. You may add or remove them as you please. Simply say what you wish it to do or call the name of the magic item you require and it will appear in your hand or hands. It will only respond to you."

I could stare into the portal swirling before me and nod my thanks to them as I walked through it, not looking back.

**Line Break**

Once I had walked through the portal, I knew that as soon as my right foot hit the grass and landed next to my left foot that the portal was gone. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that in front of me sat railroad tracks. I looked into the sky to realize that dawn was approaching quickly. As I realized this, the scent of burning wood met my nostrils. The scent was faint, but it was there just enough for me to follow it to the source.

What I found made me smile softly. Annabeth was curled up into a ball on the ground, next to the dying embers of a fire. The look on her face was so peaceful and it made me wish that I didn't have to wake her up and make her face reality. So, deciding to get it over with quickly, I utilized what Hydros and Pontus had taught me during my training with my natural born powers. Without too much effort, I forced a small amount of water vapor to return to its liquid state, water. Then, I dropped the small ball of floating water upon Annabeth's head, but not before altering its temperature to near freezing.

_I've always been told that I can be an asshole when it comes to waking people up._ I thought, smirking as I heard Annabeth shriek and bolt up from her fetal position.

I continued to watch as she scrambled to her feet from the sitting position she had launched herself into and looked around, angrily looking for the culprit. I could see that she was visibly shivering because of the cold water, so I decide that my fun was over and focused on drawing the water out of her clothing, effectively drying her off. By the time this happened, Annabeth had finally noticed me standing there, right in front of her.

At first, she could only look at me blankly before she did her Daughter of Athena thing and connected the dots. I watched on in interest as her blank face morphed into one of relief and then quickly morphed into an enraged look. I involuntarily shivered at the sight. The enraged look on her face was plastered there and I could only think of how animalistic she looked in that moment. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Annabeth launched herself at me, knocking the both of us to the ground. As I fell, I released my hold on the bags so that I could protect myself from the punches that Annabeth was throwing at me.

I listened as I heard her enraged screaming, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!? I WAS FUCKING SLEEPING YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!"

The ranting continued on for at least another 10 minutes before it slowly began to die down altogether. Overall, the rant had been more scared and hurt than anything, but also relieved. The tone of her voice said, "_Don't you fucking do that to me again_," but it also said, "_I'm so glad that you're back_". But, one thing could be said for sure. And that was the fact that Annabeth continued to rain punches on my chest, not resting even once, always putting in the same amount of force with each one.

"How could you leave me alone like that?!" Annabeth exclaimed, angrily.

"Can you stop punching me!?" I cried in return, annoyed that she was still punching me.

"Fine." Annabeth huffed, climbing off of me and standing up before crossing her arms angrily.

I climbed to my feet slowly, rubbing my pectoral muscles, already beginning to feel sore from all of the abuse they were just given. It was actually kind of hard to accept the fact that Annabeth hit as hard as she did. It wasn't that I was being sexist, it was more of the fact that her arms looked like sticks. They didn't appear to contain much muscle other than what was necessary to operate them. At the moment, my body was still telling my brain that it was getting punched. I could still feel the ghost punches being rained down onto my poor chest.

"AHEM!"

Looking back towards Annabeth, still rubbing my chest, I saw the angry look on her face. Her arms were still crossed against her chest and she had begun to tap her foot against the ground. Apart from that, her body language was telling me that she was _not_ happy in the slightest. On Annabeth's face, a scowl appeared to be permanently etched. But, the scariest thing of all, had to be her eyes. They showed a relentless anger that I knew would not dissipate any time before the quest was accomplished.

_Maybe I shouldn't have woken her up like that…_I thought, finally realizing that maybe I should stop waking people up with cold water being dumped onto their head.

"AHEM!" Came the noise shook me from my thoughts, allowing me to focus back onto the person before me.

"How could you leave me like that?" Annabeth asked again, her voice deadly calm.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm innocent!" I exclaimed, eager to clear my name of whatever guilt that was not mine.

"Says the one who just dumped cold water onto my head while I was sleeping!" Annabeth shrieked in reply.

"Nihil knocked me out with his powers and I awoke in a room by myself. I hardly think that it was my fault." I retorted indignantly.

Before she could continue blaming me, I bent down and picked up the duffel bags again. Her bag was still on my left, while my duffel bag was now in my right hand. Then, as I stood up straight once again, I tossed her the bag in my left hand. Annabeth could only catch it in response and look at my questioningly.

"There is food for you in there, along with clothes, a first aid kit and nectar and ambrosia." I explained quickly, eager to get the blame game and punches behind us.

"Where did these come from?" Annabeth asked me, already eagerly rifling through the bag for the food.

"I got them from some friends." I said, rifling through my bag as well.

When I found what I had been looking for, I pulled out the wallet. Much to my joy, it was a blue leather wallet. When I opened it, on the right hand side sat a debit card within one of the card slots. The card itself was white, with blue text imprints. Refocusing my attention to the slit in the wallet that holds cash, I opened it to find that it was empty. Thus, bringing me to a confused state. A wallet void of cash was not what I had been expecting, in fact, I had been expecting it to be filled with a wad of crisp, brand new $100 dollar bills. However, when I looked into the wallet again, I found just that.

_I guess I have to think of the currency I need._ I thought, closing the wallet and placing it into my left jean pocket.

Reaching back into my duffel bag, I rummaged around for the next item that I needed to take out of it. It took me a few minutes of mindless searching as my right hand came into contact with my changes of clothing. But, eventually, I found what I had been looking for. My new and technically, only magical item, the watch. If I had to be honest with myself, I found it to be breathtakingly beautiful. It was stainless steel watch with a blue colored interface. The second, minute and hour hands were all stainless steel as well. The notches that indicated the minutes and hours themselves were no exception to the stainless steel watch I held in my hands.

The notches themselves were all pointing towards the center, where the rotating axis for the hands was placed. In the background, all around the center, sat images of the weapons that I had acquired while training with the Primordials. So far, there were only six images split within the circle, the center of it being the rotation axis on the clock-face. Between the numbers 9 and 11, sat the image of a sword or more specifically, a Greek Xiphos. This symbol represented the only gift I have received from my father, Riptide. Next to it, on the right between the numbers 11 and 1, sat the image of three throwing knives. These throwing knives had gotten me through my accuracy training since a certain bow and arrow experience had gotten my band from the weapon.

Anyway, to the right of that between 1 and 3, was the image of a medieval mace. This weapon was a gift from Erebus, who trained me to wield it with master precision. It had been christened Molopas **(A/N: According to Google Translate, this means bruise.)**, after a certain incident involving a Primordial sized concussion. Moving on, just below Molopas sat the symbol of a Katana, Aima **(A/N: Google Translate says that this means blood.)**. The symbol of Aima, my katana, sat between numbers 3 and 5. Aima had been given to me by Moros after I completed the training necessary to master its arts.

The symbol of a halberd was next, between 5 and 7, provided by Nyx. Of course, like all four of my newest weapons symbolized on the watch, I could only receive it by achieving mastery of the weapon. This particular weapon had been the hardest, due to its weight. However, my halberd: Schizo **(A/N: Google Translate says…cleave.)**, was only the first of my weighted weapons. The title of second and, at the moment, last belongs to the last symbol in the circle.

The very last symbol on the watch, between 7 and 9, showed a fauchard. I had received this weapon from Ananke after training with her for an extensive amount of time. After that particularly brutal training, I had christened the weapon Feta or Slice **(A/N: I got tired of saying Google Translate says…)**. The name itself spoke volumes about what I had received plenty of when Ananke had used her personal copy of this weapon.

As I reminisced the slicing and dicing that Ananke had subjected me to, I had not noticed that Annabeth had come up to me. Also due to my mental absence, I did not notice that she had skirted around me to look over my shoulder at the watch I held in my hands. So when she gasped, the sound caused me to jump a little. And once my heart had settled down to its normal rate, I looked back at her staring over my right shoulder.

"It's beautiful." she said, gawking at the fine craftsmanship that found itself sitting in my hands.

"It is." I said, looking away long enough to put the watch onto my left wrist.

Once I was satisfied with the watch being securely around my wrist, I looked back at her and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Annabeth moved away from me and retrieved her own duffle bag, saying, "I suppose that I'm ready as I'll ever be."

**Line Break**

At the moment, Annabeth and I found ourselves still walking next to the train tracks that Nihil had pointed out to her. As far as I could tell, the two of us were still heading due west, despite the sun now hanging from the middle of the sky. We had only taken breaks to consume what little food and water we had been given. The last of which, had been consumed roughly three hours ago. Surprisingly, since the time we had been reunited, Annabeth hadn't asked any questions about the watch and how I got it. I could only assume that she was learning that I wouldn't answer her questions, especially since as far as she knew, I didn't have any to give.

It was at least another hour before we came across a small town's train station. And when we arrived, it was void of people altogether with the exception of the guy selling train tickets behind it. The man had short, shaggy brown hair and scruff covering his jawline and chin. From where we stood, I could see that he was reading some sort of magazine or newspaper. The guy appeared to be leaning on some sort of counter while he was reading.

As we approached the ticket booth, the man looked up from what I could now identify as a sports magazine. Now that I had a better look at his face, I could see that he had a sickly shade of green eyes. His face was covered in zits and black heads. Just like his sports fixation, these were an indication of something that he apparently never lost after his teenage years. The guy before us was at least twenty with an expression of boredom fixed upon his face. Just looking at him up close and I could tell that we were his first customers in quite some time.

"Welcome to Smithville Train Station, my name is Billy. How may I aid you in your journey today?" Billy drawled on, a bored tone accompanying ever word.

"I need two tickets to Saint Louis, Missouri, please." I said, not quite sure why I wanted to go to Missouri.

"Two tickets to Saint Louis. Would you like First Class, Second Class, Economy or Sleeper?" Billy asked, putting the information into a computer that neither of us had noticed before.

I looked over at Annabeth who looked right back at me and said, "It's your money."

I only shrugged in response before turning back to the guy saying, "Let's go with First Class."

If the guy was skeptical about me being able to pay for it, he didn't show it. "Okay, would you like the earliest possible train to your destination?"

"Yes, that would be great." I said, thankful that things appeared to be looking up.

"Alright, sir, that will be a grand total of $400 dollars." Billy informed me, a skeptical tone leaking into his voice.

"No problem." I said, pulling out my wallet and dishing out four $100 dollar bills to Billy.

The look on his face said that he was beyond surprised. It didn't take a genius to realize that this man had probably never seen so much cash in one go. Considering that this was a small, random town, the inhabitants most likely paid with their credit or debit card. But, nonetheless, the ticket salesman before us took the cash and deposited it into the cash register. Then, without saying anything else, he handed us our two train tickets. It was only as we began to walk away towards the benches further down the outdoor station that he spoke.

"Have a nice trip!"

From then on, the wait for the train was encompassed in silence. Neither of us had the energy to talk. It was hot outside, despite the two of us sitting in what little shade the roof had to offer. By this point, it had been several hours since either of us had eaten or had anything to drink. But, luckily for the both of us, I had been trained with my powers enough to draw water from my surroundings. So I did just that, of course, only when I was sure that there was still no one around us to witness what I was doing.

Once I had two decently sized orbs of pure water floating before me, I ordered Annabeth to open her mouth. At this point, she was too weak to question me or my methods, so she obediently did as she was told. Therefore, once she had done just that, I deposited the first mouthful of water and held my control over the element until she had closed her mouth. Then, when she had swallowed the first orb of water, I gave her the other one after some weak protesting on her part. And it was only after she had swallowed both that I made myself two orbs and quenched my own thirst.

It was only about a half hour afterwards that the train had arrived to the station, facing west, towards our destination. As the train came to a screeching halt, I could only watch as the wheels ground to a halt, causing sparks to fly up as the two rubbing metals heated up. This sight was soon followed by the sounds of hissing as the train let out air from its system. Looking back, I wasn't quite sure how I knew that, but all I knew was that it had something to do with the conductor applying the emergency brakes.

When the train had come to a complete stop, the train ticket examiner stepped out, examining the train station. Annabeth and I could only stand and watch as the woman before us looked left and then right. When she was satisfied and sure that we were the only ones waiting, she motioned for us to come forward. And as we walked forward, I reached into my pocket, pulling out the two train tickets I had stashed in there. Without a word, the female ticket examiner took them from my hands, quickly using a hole puncher to make a new hole in the tickets.

"First Class is up this set of stairs, to the right, three cars over. I do hope that you two enjoy the ride." the woman said, a slightly…suggestive tone to her voice?

I shrugged it off, motioning for Annabeth to go first. As soon as she had gone up for stairs, I allowed myself to follow her up, listening to the near silent footfalls of the ticket master behind me. It was at the top of the stairs that I took a right, following Annabeth three cars over to our seats. However, the strange thing was, the lady had disappeared. I knew for a fact that she had been following us for the first two cars.

Looking back the way we had come from, I was met with the sight of a closed door, leading to empty cars. No sign of her anywhere. So turning back, I allowed myself to relax, thinking that the woman had just gone to meet up with the rest of the staff and relax herself. No danger here.

When I had finally turned full circle, I found Annabeth already sitting in one of the comfortable chairs on the right-hand side of the car. On either side, I could count twelve swivel, reclining chairs. The colors seemed to be alternating between a subtle maroon to an earthy brown. The floor itself seemed to be gray, a pattern weaved throughout the carpet. In the center, however, sat a single blue chair facing a counter of sorts. As if one person was allowed to work there at a time, giving a sense of solitude in a luxury car that could hold 24 people…25 if you count the lone blue chair.

But, none of this really mattered to me. None of it had really gotten my attention. That was stolen by the ceiling. It was perfectly straight, dome-like and made of what looked to be mahogany. I could see polished handles all around, marking where the luggage compartments were. Moreover, the ceiling above the blue chair was literally a mini dome. The size was, for what I assumed, for safety. After all, who would pay for a First Class ticket to a train car that would smack the entrance to a tunnel?

Sitting down in a seat opposite of Annabeth, I relaxed and gazed out the window as the train began to depart. As the train picked up speed, beginning the journey to our destination, I couldn't help but think of all of everything that I had gone through. The training, the blessings from beings far more powerful than the Olympians, everything. It was all honestly overwhelming and yet, there was so much good that came from it. Well, it was really just one good thing. Chaos.

It was hard to believe that someone as breathtaking and powerful as her could love someone as weak and insignificant as me. I mean, she was literally the mother of all creation. And not even to mention the fact that she is my great-great-grandmother. Now that I'm actually sitting down and thinking about it, it was pretty gross. Then again, almost everything on the mythological side of the family was all kinds of fucked up. Meh, oh well.

Putting the foot rest up, I allowed myself to relax into the chair even further than before. The scenery was changing even faster than it had been moments before, showing that the train had reached its maximum speed. The way Annabeth had figured, we would be arriving a mere two hours before dusk. Neither of us had any idea as to why we were going to Saint Louis, but we had decided that it would be in our best interests to just go along with it.

"I know that you know what is going on now." Annabeth said out of the blue.

Her inquiry had shocked me from admiring the rapidly changing scenery. Leading me to wonder just how much I would tell her, if anything at all. I mean, no one had made me swear to secrecy. So, as far as I was aware of, there was absolutely nothing holding me back from spilling all of the beans to her. So why did I feel that it would be beneficial for me to withhold most of the information I knew? Probably because she was a daughter of Athena, one of Zeus' most loyal and favorite children.

_OH! That's why._ I thought, feeling slightly incompetent for not thinking of that sooner.

"How do you know if I know anything or not?" I asked, deciding to beat around the bush until I decided on what to do.

"Well, I don't think that you would have been abducted for absolutely no reason other than to go and learn some new information." Annabeth said, sounding very matter-of-fact about all of this.

_The irony in all of this is that she basically just summed up exactly why I was 'abducted' as she put it._ I thought, chuckling inwardly to myself.

"Information presents itself to those who are patient enough to wait for it." I said, deciding to have a little bit of fun with her attempt at interrogating me.

"Come on! You must have learned something after you awoke! Where did you get those duffel bags? What about that ring and the watch with all of those symbols? What do they even mean?" Annabeth asked, rattling off one question after another, not stopping for breath.

While opening my mouth to reply, my ears were graced with the sound of a train-car door opening. Looking to my left, I was graced with the sight of the train ticket examiner from earlier. The woman was still wearing black high-heels and a blue miniskirt, showing off legs dressed in pantyhose. From the waist-up, her crisp blue uniform was still providing her with an official look. The uniform itself was decorated with gold buttons and trimmings. Overall, the jacket itself was hiding the fact that the woman was wearing a dress shirt and tie. The shirt itself was a lighter shade of blue, allowing for the black tie to contrast with it perfectly.

"Hello, my dearest guests," the woman greeted us, before continuing, "My name is Carly."

"Hello Carly, my name is Perseus." I replied politely, wary about the situation.

"Hello Mr. Perseus, I am here to provide you and Ms.…" Carly began before trailing off, realizing that Annabeth hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Annabeth." The daughter of wisdom replied.

"I am here to provide the two of you with an early dinner." Carly finished, not at all bothered by the disruption.

"Alright, sounds good," I said, before continuing, "So what are our options?"

"Oh no!" Carly exclaimed, a look of horror dawning upon her face.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I forgot the menus!" Carly cried, before quickly excusing herself and dashing out of the train car, faster than she had arrived.

But, there was one thing that I noticed while Carly was dashing out of the car quickly. See what I saw, I immediately knew the correct course of action to take. As Carly made her way out of the car as fast as the high-heels would allow, she stumbled at the threshold of the door. This had caused her skirt to hike up just enough to notice the sheen upon dull gray, scaly skin. And just as quickly as it had been seen, the sight of the scaly skin disappeared from view. Thus, leaving me to wonder if Annabeth had seen it.

A/N: So here is Chapter 9! I must say that I'm glad to be done with high school. Of course, I plan on moving on to college at the end of summer. So please don't get used to me having all of this time to write. Hope to see you all soon for Chapter 10!

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros - Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Killing Intent - This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Accepted Truth - This ability causes the person it is aimed at to feel that inescapable feeling some feel in the face of death. That immovable feeling of peace and acceptance. This feeling of acceptance is enough to render the receiver immobile, unmoving. Giving the user enough time to finish him/her off.

Ananke - Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Blunt Truth - This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.  
Altered Fate - This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.

Nyx – Primordial Goddess of Night

In General:

The blessing, like that of the others, loosens the ability of the Fates to influence his fate. Percy is also capable of seeing at night as if he were looking through night vision goggles. His eyes adjust to this form of vision automatically.

Abilities:

Night Call – This ability allows for Percy to know what night creatures and how many are around him within a three-mile radius.

Erebus – Primordial God of Darkness, Shadow

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Shadow Travel – This ability is exactly like that of the form of travel Nico uses in the canon series.

Dark Intrusion – Allows Percy to literally become a shadow and penetrate through the barriers of his enemy's mind, effectively reading their mind and leeching out any sensitive information he may need.

Physis – Primordial Goddess of Nature

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Tree Travel – Allows for Percy to do walk through trees, traveling through plants to get to his destination.

Plant-Aids – Percy can use plants to fight his opponents, like the magic Grover uses within the series. It can also be willed to bring him medical herbs or edible plants.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Peace, Base Jumping, A Nymphomaniac Part I**

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed Chapter 9! I think that it went great, but hey, I am biased. Anyway, I plan on possibly picking up the pace on this particular work. Not by much, but I mean…Chapter 10 here and we are still on _The Lightning Thief_. So yeah, there is your heads up on that. Anyway, enjoy the longest chapter by far!

**Replies:**

SilentSniper05: I am glad you hated it too because I sure did. I only did it to make sure that people know that they are not going to be a thing in this. And, in my defense, if you see two young people who look nothing alike traveling together…well, one may assume that they are a couple. But that may just be me. Anyway, I personally do not think that the development is fast, but that is the beauty of opinions. And finally, I had fun writing that fluff between Percy and Chaos, trust me. I really wanted to write more, but I wanted to get on with the story. But don't worry, Percy, Chaos and their 'children' will have plenty of more interactions coming up.

Kodywaffle: Thanks! I am trying to work on the update speed. Planning on once a week, but we'll see.

Rammieson: I'll try to keep that in mind while I work. Thank you for the wonderful insight.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy Point of View**

"I am here to provide the two of you with an early dinner." Carly finished, not at all bothered by the disruption.

"Alright, sounds good," I said, before continuing, "So what are our options?"

"Oh no!" Carly exclaimed, a look of horror dawning upon her face.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I forgot the menus!" Carly cried, before quickly excusing herself and dashing out of the train car, faster than she had arrived.

But, there was one thing that I noticed while Carly was dashing out of the car quickly. See what I saw, I immediately knew the correct course of action to take. As Carly made her way out of the car as fast as the high-heels would allow, she stumbled at the threshold of the door. This had caused her skirt to hike up just enough to notice the sheen upon dull gray, scaly skin. And just as quickly as it had been seen, the sight of the scaly skin disappeared from view. Thus, leaving me to wonder if Annabeth had seen it.

**Now:**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy Point of View**

I was sure that what I had seen was true. There really was no mistaking it. When Carly had run out of the car and tripped at the door, I had been greeted with the sight of a few things. The most innocent of these three things was more of her stockings, being black in color and reaching all the way up to her inner thighs. Being in the proximity of this region, I had also found myself with a glimpse of her panties. Those had been black, just like her stockings. But, contrary to what many would believe, I was more preoccupied with the last detail I saw. Her scaly skin, it could be seen just above the top of her stockings.

Looking at Annabeth, I couldn't help but wonder if she had noticed it. From the look on her face, I was sure that she had as well. I could also tell that she had by the fact that her hand was slowly inching towards the hilt of her dagger. The whole time, our eyes were gazing into the others, trying to convey two entirely different messages. Her eyes were screaming a message somewhere along the lines of, '_Let's kill this bitch now!'_ But, mine were more of a pleading one, something like, '_No! Let's hear her out.'_

We both only shook our heads in response to the others message, but I was the one who spoke first. "I don't think she means any harm here, Annabeth."

"Harm!?" Annabeth shrieked before continuing. "You don't _think_ she means any harm!?"

She sounded…appalled…offended even, at the idea that a monster could be peaceful. I had to admit though, the idea itself sounded pretty funny and outlandish. But moreover, when one was to actually sit and think about it, it didn't sound that outlandish. As I sat there, pondering, Carly came back with two menus in hand. As she was handing both of us each one, I saw Annabeth's right hand ever-so-slowly moving towards the hilt of her dagger. I quickly made sure to glare at her, harshly, pouring in every ounce of warning that I could muster. But it was clearly not enough, due to the sight of her hand finally reaching her dagger.

_Drastic times…well, they call for drastic measures, do they not?_ I thought, asking no one in particular.

Sighing, I muttered two words and did something that would surely raise some flags. "Killing Intent."

Activating one of the abilities I had acquired from Moros, I could only watch as Carly and Annabeth suddenly cowered away from me. The looks on their faces were that of pure terror. Annabeth was shaking, though she tried to hide it and her hand off of the dagger's hilt. Her back was to the chair and although her body was barely shaking, her eyes betrayed her. Those storm grey eyes of hers were screaming in fear, not understanding why, but petrified nonetheless. Carly, on the other hand, had her back pressed up against the ledge leading to the window. Her eyes held a knowing look, as if she had expected her death to come quickly. Her hands slowly grew into yellowed talons in her panic, but noticing this, she made them retract as she visibly gulped.

"Molopas." I said, still sitting down as my mace appeared in my awaiting lap.

Looking down, I was met with the sight of a truly magnificent weapon. Its head was made of Chaotic Silver while the handle of it was made of Enchanted Tungsten. Overall, it was three feet long, resulting in a mass of white and black spiky destruction. Looking back up, I saw the looks on Annabeth and Carly's faces. Both still showed fear as I continued to exercise _Killing Intent_. But now, the looks on their faces mirrored a look on someone's face when they realize that they are going to die.

"If either of you make a move towards me or the other, I will not hesitate to maim you. Is that understood?" I asked, calmly, while looking from one face to another.

Two nods and some inaudible noise came in response to my question, signifying that the demigoddess and female monster before me understood quite well. Placing my right hand on the handle of Molopas, I cut off _Killing Intent_, allowing both of the females before me to feel somewhat at ease. As if the two shared one mind, they looked at each other; Annabeth to the left and Carly to the right. Sharing a look, both of them looked right back at me, still doing the one-mind-one-motion thing. It was kind of creepy, but that is beside the point at the moment.

"Now," I began, shaking away the creepy feeling, "Carly, we know you are a monster. Annabeth here, was going to kill you." I continued, motioning to Annabeth when I mentioned her name.

It was at this point that Carly looked at Annabeth, a sad yet understanding look upon her face. Annabeth on the other hand, looked impassive, compared to the look of guilt that I had expected to see etched onto her face. Thus, serving to only irritate me further. My grip on Molopas visibly tightened as my knuckles went from their usual shade to that of paper.

"It would be wise not to anger me further." I spoke, directing this to Annabeth before turning to Carly.

"Now, would you care to explain why you are pretending to be mortal?" I asked, extra polite, compared to how I had been speaking to Annabeth only moments before.

**Line Break**

**Annabeth Point of View**

When 'Carly' had tripped at the threshold leading to the train car we had just come through, I had immediately noticed the Mist shift. I had been met with the sight of her legs, one donkey, the other bronze. But, in case she looked back, I had pretended not to noticed and tried to gain Percy's attention. However, one look into his eyes and I knew that he had seen the same thing. I had expected him to side with me when I tried to convey my message, but he appeared to be completely against it.

So, taking matters into my own hands, I began to slowly inch my way to my dagger. It was a gift from Luke. Currently, it was strapped to my hip and hidden under my shirt, to avoid the eyes of potential enemies. But, Percy saw this and ordered me to stop with his eyes. The look he was giving me made me falter, only for the slightest of moments before my hand continued its journey. That was until I heard Percy mutter two words that made no sense to me.

"Killing Intent."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I began to feel this overwhelming sense of dread. I felt like my legs were broken, arms tied behind my back, as I sat helpless to the fact that an enemy was about to run me through with his sword. I had that feeling one gains from having a gun pointed to my head or a murderer walking leisurely towards me, sure of the kill. It was like being tied down to a railroad track, listening to the sound of an approaching form of transportation. It was all of these feelings, rolled into one and multiplied by the thousand. And it only got worse when I looked at Perseus.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to see that Carly had managed to take a single step back, closer to the wall. I could see her body quaking in fear as I imagined mine was at this very moment. It was at this moment that Perseus began to speak to us, after summoning a truly elegant weapon. Then, suddenly, that overwhelming sense of doom…that purely unadulterated sense of killing intent, vanished. And with it, began some more of Percy talking until we reached the most recent question.

"Now, would you care to explain why you are pretending to be mortal?"

**Percy Point of View**

When I asked the question, Carly looked relieved that I wasn't planning to use Molopas. However, that was not the only look, along with it came a skeptical one. That look said a lot to me. For one, it made me aware that she was still intimidated, which was good. The second thing it told me was that she didn't trust me. That one, for me, was not good because then she may not respond honestly. But, thirdly and finally, the look spoke to me, telling me that there was a chance to get an honest answer out of Carly. Realizing all of this in a matter of moments, I knew what to do after some time spent thinking.

"Seeing as you do not seem to trust me; I will make you a deal. Swear upon the River Styx to answer my questions honestly. For this, I will swear that as long as I deem your presence peaceful and un-harmful to demigods and mortals alike, I will not kill you." I said, trying to go the peaceful route and negotiate with Carly.

At this, Carly appeared to begin thinking about the terms I laid out for the both of us. I could tell that she was trying to find any loopholes that would lead to me betraying and killing her anyway. As she stood there, I shifted my gaze back to Annabeth to make sure that she was not trying to make any more moves. Imagine my delight when I found that she hadn't moved a single muscle in an attempt to harm Carly. In fact, her eyes told me that she was hungry for answers, the Athenian in her wanting to learn new information. When I looked back at Carly, I found myself happy to see that she had finally made a decision.

"I, Carly the Empousa, swear upon the River Styx to answer…" She trailed off, unaware of my name.

"Perseus Theodore Jackson." I said, filling in for her.

"…Perseus Theodore Jackson's questions completely and honestly." Carly continued, acting as if she had not stopped to learn my name. When she finished, Carly looked at me expectantly.

"I, Perseus Theodore Jackson, swear upon the River Styx to not betray or kill Carly the Empousa unless I deem her to be a threat to mortals and demigods overall." I said, closing the deal as we heard another thunder clap off in the distance.

"Good, now that all of the hub-bub is over, let's start with the first question. Shall we?" I said, turning my last couple of words into a question as I looked at Carly to see if she was ready.

My only response was a nod.

"Alright, now why are you pretending to be a mortal, Carly?" I asked, repeating the same question I had asked her earlier.

"I am posing as a mortal because I am tired of killing and being killed. All of the fighting, especially for someone who is immortal, can really wear down on you mentally." Carly explained, going deeper into her answer than I had expected.

_This could be good for us…_I thought, a plan forming in my head.

"Okay, good to know. Now, are you planning or intending to ever kill a mortal or demigod?" I asked, forcing myself not to place my hand onto Molopas in preparation.

"No, I am not planning or intending to. However, I think it would only be right to defend myself from a demigod that will not listen to my pleas. You never really know how far a fight for one's life will go until it happens." Carly explained.

"Fair enough. Although, I do have a way to provide you with a means of avoiding that altogether if you really are what you seem to be." I said, providing her with a glimmer of hope and an incentive to continue answering my questions. But first, I had a question for someone else.

"_My love?"_ I called out mentally, hoping for a quick response.

"_Yes, honey?"_ came the quick reply from Chaos.

"_I know that I am still technically a demigod…but considering the amount of power I hold…would it be possible for me to bless someone…say a monster, demigod or even a monster?"_ I asked, genuinely curious and hopeful.

"…_I believe so…but if you were to bless someone now, they would only obtain abilities like yours. However, they would be exceptionally weaker compared to yours. You could also limit them to what abilities they gain from you, if at all. And did you suggest monsters?"_ Chaos explained before backtracking and asking her own question.

"_Yes, I did. I believe that I have just found a peaceful monster…this could play out in my favor when Kronos rises…"_ I explained, trailing off at the end as I began to recall the Great Prophecy.

But, before I could get to far, I heard Chaos speak into my mind once more. _"That could truly be useful. I have to continue to attend to matters within the city, please stay safe love."_

"_Of course."_ I replied, before focusing back on Carly and Annabeth.

"Okay, sorry about that, I had to think of a few more questions." I explained, before continuing, "Okay Carly, are you sure that you are intending to be a peaceful monster?"

"Yes, yes I am." Carly stated without hesitation, certainty evident in her tone.

"Awesome. Now, are you aware that the Titan King is rising once more?" I questioned her, again, getting closer to the last question.

The look on her face, one of horror, was answer enough for me as she realized what that meant. Risking a glance at Annabeth, I could tell that she had figured out who I was talking about as well. Their faces were mirroring one another when it came to the looks adorning them. Both looked terrified, albeit, not as terrified as earlier. But pretty damn close. Before anyone could speak up, I continued to speak.

"Going by the look on your face, Carly, I am sure that you were not. So, that allows me to ask you this final question. It is purely your choice, you have earned your life already, so there will be no hard feelings if you refuse. Have I made that clear?" I asked her.

She could only nod, fear still evident on her face.

"Okay, good. Now, when Kronos or any of his minions come to you for recruitment into his army, would you be willing to join him for the sole purpose of being my spy? I will grant you the ability to speak with me mentally as you please so as not to go through the trouble of meeting up." I explained, after asking her the question I had been leading up to all along.

As soon as the last word had left my mouth, Annabeth and Carly's jaws dropped. I could almost swear I saw them go through the floor. My bet would be all the way to the core of the Earth, but I wasn't sure enough to place a large amount of money on it. Moreover, Carly began to sputter incoherent nonsense around the same time that Annabeth had. I could only make out a few words like Kronos, spy, blessing and etc. Not much to go on, but it got the point across. So, knowing that I had completely blindsided them at least twice within the past ten minutes, I sat and waited for them to recover.

Carly got there first.

"You want me to be a spy!? For you!?" She exclaimed, flabbergasted that I would suggest such an idea. A dangerous one at that.

"Of course. I see no harm in it." I said, shrugging my shoulders. At my careless gesture, she glared pointedly at me before asking me the question I had been waiting for.

"What is in it for me if I do this for you?"

"I have a certain ability granted to me by the blessing I received from a certain Protogenoi or Primordial. I've called it _Altered Fate_, for it allows me to alter one thing in a person's life…once per person. If you do this for me, I will alter your birth, making you mortal." I explained, causing Carly to begin to glow in happiness.

"You could really do that for me?" Carly asked me excitedly, skepticism ever-so-slightly evident in her tone.

"Of course, but I cannot demonstrate that power right now. I am saving the ability for certain situations, such as this one, gaining allies and providing people with a means to peace." I explained honestly, due to my need for her to trust me as I now trusted her. I mean, Lady Styx hadn't come to collect her soul or punish Carly.

Speaking of Carly.

"We have a deal, Perseus." Carly said, extending her hand to shake mine.

Rather than doing that, I willed Molopas back into my watch and rose from my seat. I closed the necessary distance to knock away her hand and hug her. I don't know who was more shocked, Annabeth, Carly or me. I had no clue what I was even doing until I was hugging the female monster currently in my arms, body rigid with shock. Before I could step back and out of the hug, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me as Carly hugged me back. We stayed that way for several minutes before we both pulled ourselves out of the hug around the same time.

Looking at her, eye to eye, I spoke once more. "Now, I will not make you swear to keep what I have told you a secret. You may want to ask why, but the answer to that is rather simple. It is a sign of good faith. I am trusting you with this information. However, if you betray me…well, all of the weapons I possess have the potential to make anything, mortal or not, fade. And you may not end up in a very pleasant part of the Void…if you catch my drift." I said before finishing my explanation with a slight threat.

Carly nodded vigorously, happiness evident in her eyes as she realized that there was really a light at the end of the tunnel as mortals say. Suddenly filled with the knowledge of how to do so, I placed my pointer finger upon her forehead. Once I did that, I sent a slight trickle of my energy into her head, giving her the ability that I wanted her to have. As I did this, I could see her body visibly stiffen in shock as whatever the she-demon before me felt, came to pass. Lowering my hand and putting it back to my side, I gave Carly one last small smile, which she reciprocated.

Turning to Annabeth, I decided it would be best to address her. "As for you, I will not make you swear to secrecy either, for I trust you not to speak about any of this without my permission. I will explain everything I know as a sign of good faith. Moreover, you will face punishment as well if you betray me." I said, finishing with a threat once again.

Annabeth nodded as well, signaling that she consented to the fair exchange. Sitting down, I picked up a menu, stomach rumbling as I did so. As I read the menu, visually scrolling through the options, I heard Annabeth pick up her menu as well. The sound of Carly taking out a pad and pen also graced my eardrums as I finally decided on the food I wanted.

"Alright Carly, I would like to have the Chicken Bake Bread Sticks with a large side of mashed potatoes. And I would like a glass of water with that, please." I said, ordering everything that I wanted and placing the menu back onto the small table before me.

"Okay. Anything else for you then?" Carly asked me politely.

"No, thank you for asking though." I said, sitting back, relaxing.

Carly made one final note before turning to Annabeth and asking, "And what would you like, Ms. Annabeth?"

"Just call me Annabeth. After all, if you are Percy's friend, then you're my friend. And I'm sorry for trying to kill you, it's just that peaceful monsters…well, it isn't really heard of, now is it?" Annabeth finished, asking a question that reminded me of one that I had forgotten.

"I suppose that it really isn't. But there are a few others out there like me; not many, but there are some out there. And it is alright, Annabeth, I would have done the same if I were in your shoes." Carly said, waving off Annabeth's apology and answering my unspoken question all at once.

"Now what would you like, Annabeth?" Carly continued, repeating the question she had asked a minute ago.

Placing the menu on top of mine, Annabeth answered her by saying, "I would like a Chicken Caesar Salad with Ranch Dressing please. I would also like a glass of water to drink as well."

Grabbing the menus, Carly said, "Alright my friends, I will be back with your orders momentarily."

With that, Carly walked back out of the train car we were in, careful to not trip over the threshold and embarrass herself further.

**Line Break**

**Percy Point of View**

When Carly had come back with our food, I had given her one last final instruction. To make me aware of any more peaceful monsters she knew of or came into contact with. When she had asked me why, I had given her look that said '_Really?_'. I had figured that it was obvious that I would make them the same offer, but apparently it wasn't to her. So, moving on, the look I gave her caused her to turn red in embarrassment. Once she had recovered and agreed, she had left Annabeth and I to our own devices. The rest of the train ride to our destination had been rather uneventful.

"Saint Louis, Missouri! Here I am!" I exclaimed loudly, stretching as I stepped off of the train.

"Out of the way, damn Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled, pushing past me to get off of the train.

I put on a look of hurt before turning to her, "How could you do that to me?" I asked, pouting near the end just for effect.

"I needed to get off of that damned train! My legs fell asleep hours ago and I am sick and tired of being enclosed in a small car with no one else other than you!" Annabeth shrieked.

"That hurts." I said, actually pouting for real this time.

Annabeth only huffed when she realized that it was genuine. "Maybe if you would talk to me more. Although, I will give you credit for telling me everything going on with you." She said, her tone switching to a slightly nicer one.

"Speaking of that, remember that I have not made you swear on the Styx because I trust you. Betray me and you will have to deal with Her." I said, referring to Chaos at the end.

Annabeth's only response was her face draining of blood as she paled drastically, terrified of angering the Creator of the Universe. Then again, before her was the boyfriend of said Creator. With this realization fresh in her mind, Annabeth made a mental note to not anger or hurt Percy seriously as to not garner the wrath of Chaos. A snap of fingers in front of her face made Annabeth start as she realized that she had gotten lost in her own terrified thoughts. This, Percy noticed, just from a single look into Annabeth's eyes.

"I'm only kidding. You'll have to deal with my wrath though." Percy said, a lighter tone in the beginning being followed by a more serious tone.

Annabeth only nodded in response, fair was fair. Betrayal was something that no one should partake in, as a daughter of Athena, she prided herself in knowing small things like this. Distracted by the conversation and her own thoughts, Annabeth failed to notice exactly when they had arrived to the Saint Louis Arch. But, while she had been in her thoughts, Percy had been focused on other things…or rather, another person.

"_Chaos, are you listening?"_ I asked, taking advantage of Annabeth being distracted as we walked through the doors of the Arch.

"_Of course I am."_ Chaos replied, in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"_Okay, good. First off, how are you doing?"_ I asked mentally.

"_Quite splendid, actually. How are you honey?"_ Chaos responded, answering her own question at the end.

"_I'm alright. I found a peaceful monster and bargained with her to be my spy when the war comes around. I had to use 'Killing Intent' to keep Annabeth from killing her though."_ I informed her mentally, unsure of how she would react. No one had said that I had to keep my being the Champion of the Primordials and the boyfriend of Chaos a secret.

"_You don't have to keep anything a secret if you don't want to. We will arrive and back you if you require us to. Unlike the some of the Olympians, we have nothing to hide."_ Chaos responded, most likely reading my mind.

"_I did."_ Came the sheepish response.

"_It's alright, just don't make a habit of it."_ I spoke back, scolding her half-heartedly.

"_Have to go, dearest. Make sure you warn me the next time another Primordial plans on blessing me. That shit hurts."_ I thought quickly, being sure to complain to her about the times I have been blindsided by it so far.

The only response I got in response from Chaos was a, _"Maybe."_

Sighing in defeat, I turned my attention back to the matter at hand. Annabeth and I had just gotten into the museum section of the Arch, below ground. As I turned my head to look at Annabeth, I saw her jolt slightly as she realized where we were, just as I had. Turning back to my surroundings, I was met with the sight of different relics of the past behind various glass walls. As we walked and continued to look, I couldn't help but admire the pieces of American History. However, at the same time, I'm an ADHD demigod that is only twelve years old…none of this really appealed to me, but it did to Annabeth.

"Oh my gods! That is…" Annabeth began before continuing as I tuned her out, knowing that I wouldn't know anything about whatever she was saying. **(A/N: Sorry for the lack of details in this part here, but I have never been to the Arch in Saint Louis and I don't have my book on me to look.)**

Before we knew it, Annabeth and I were standing in line for the elevator going up. At the moment, it was just the two of us with a family of three and a woman with her Chihuahua. All was fine until the elevator came down. The family of three was already getting on with Annabeth and I right behind them. However, we soon found out that the elevator was only just big enough for four people. Annabeth, not wanting to get separated, started to get off before I motioned for her to stay there.

"It's alright Annabeth, I will see you up top." I said, reassuring her that nothing bad would happen if we separated.

"Are you sure?" She asked; her tone suggesting that she was trying to convince herself of the same thing she was asking me.

"Yeah, just go on ahead. We won't be separated for too long." I responded calmly.

She only nodded as she stepped back into the elevator, allowing the doors to close after a few moments. Once the elevator was on its way up, the only ones remaining underground and waiting for the elevator were myself and the woman with the Chihuahua. While I'm on the topic, it would be fair to mention that the small dog in the woman's arms was barking up a storm. It was looking at me, growling and barking like its life depended on it. I could see that the only thing that kept it from coming over to me and biting me was the woman who held it. But, it only got weirder from there, especially since I was pretty sure that this place was a pet free building. **(A/N: Not sure if this is real or not, but I decided to just go with things and make it up. Don't hate me if I'm wrong. I honestly could care less if it is or not, no offense to anyone out there.)** What made things weirder was that the woman was muttering to the dog, as if it could reply to her.

"Now, now, sonny." I heard the woman mutter softly.

_Weird._ I thought, continuing to wait in silence as the elevator came back down.

It was several more minutes before the elevator finally did come back down to the basement level. The entire time, the little-demon-dog continued to yap at me annoyingly. Walking in, I was soon followed by the woman and her dog only a moment after. Once I knew she was on and no one else was coming to get on, I hit the button for the top floor, the one that would take us to the peak of the arch. Looking on as the doors to the elevator closed, I stood silently, feeling the steel box jostle about as it started its ascent upwards.

"Are you and your girlfriend on a sight-seeing date?" asked the woman, suddenly and out of the blue.

"She is only a friend of mine. But yeah, we decided to go and sight-see today." I said, shooting down her suggestion of Annabeth and I dating.

"Oh, sorry, dearie." The woman sneered slightly at the end before licking her lips.

And that was when I noticed it. Her tongue; it was forked, giving it an inverted V-shape that one would associate with a snake. Deciding it would be in my best interest not to comment on it, I glanced at the dog once more. This time, however, when it yapped at me, I saw fire come out of its mouth. Now that I knew that I was in an elevator that was climbing up quite a few stories with two monsters, I began to become wary. Once those doors opened, these monsters could spring an attack, thinking they still had the element of surprise. But, I had noticed their slip ups and figured it out.

_Or did they slip up on purpose to let me figure it out?_ I thought, paranoid and unsure of what the best course of action would be.

_Fuck it. I'll wing it._ I responded to myself as the doors to the elevator binged open. **(A/N: Warning, the description I am about to give may not be accurate whatsoever. I would like to note that I have never been to Saint Louis, let alone the landmark itself. So don't hate me if you have been and the description is all wrong.)**

As soon as they were completely opened, I stepped out and was met with a beautiful view. The room I had just stepped foot into was made of glass on every side with the exception of the wall that the elevator found itself buried in. Looking down, I could see all of the beams and taunt wires that made up the structure that I found myself standing in. The walls being transparent allowed for those standing in the room to have an excellent view of the city spread out below us. Along with all of this, I noticed that the family was at the wall parallel to the elevator, looking out over the river and surrounding city. Meanwhile, Annabeth was standing at the wall on the left, gaping at that particular view.

But none of this mattered to me, what really mattered was the fact that the woman and her dog were now standing in the center of the room. It was at this point that I also noticed that there was a security guard to my right, standing by what appeared to be a set of double doors. Just above them sat an exit sign, the letters glowing a bright red. And to the right of the doors, sitting at an average height, was a sign displaying an image of a staircase with a stick-figure walking down.

_Good, an escape route in case things go-_ I began thinking, before I suddenly found myself flying into the closed doors of the elevator.

OOMPF! Came the noise I made after my body painfully slammed into the steel doors behind me.

Before I could recover, my body obeyed the command of gravity and came down on the floor, hard. Eliciting yet another, OOMPF! Yet again, I had little time to recover because the hairs on my neck arose, warning me to imminent danger. Rolling to my left, I heard the sound of metals clashing and saw a sword in the woman's hand. It didn't take long for me to guess that she had tried to slash at me but had hit the steel doors behind me instead.

As I stood up from my position on the ground, the woman straightened herself out from the position she had been in, turning towards me. This time I was ready, so when she took a step forward, I braced myself. But one step was all she took, which only served to confuse me, until I felt a breath on the left side of my neck. Feeling that, I stiffened, realizing that there were _two_ monsters. To know exactly what I was up against, I turned my head only, ever so slowly.

My eyes were met with the sight of a monster that had more than earned itself a place in Greek history. One so fierce and well known that many of the campers at Camp Half-Blood would have killed me for the chance that I now find myself with. A chance to fight the Chimera. The one that had the body and head of a lion, but also the head of a goat on its back and a viper for a tail. It had golden fur over the part of its body that could be described as lion-like, the head having a long golden main and those piercing, calm eyes of a lion. The goat head, on the other hand, looked exactly like any other goat head. The only difference being that the horns were more than proportional compared with the rest of the head. Moreover, the goat half of the body consisted of the hooved feet and thin legs covered in gray fur. The tail, or rather, the viper was covered in a sickly green shade of scales and its head was shaped like a blunt arrow head.

_Curse my luck._ I thought, angry that I had allowed a beast of this size to sneak up on me. _My masters would have a field day with me if they ever found out…_

Returning my focus back to matters at hand, I was met with the sight of a column of fire heading right to my face. Seeing this, I quickly rolled to the left to avoid it, towards Annabeth who was still staring in shock at the monsters standing before us. Not even looking, paying the required attention to the monsters before me, I snapped my fingers in her face. I knew it had worked when I heard Annabeth gasp, finally taking in the fact that we were being attacked.

"You should feel honored, demigod. Lord Zeus rarely lets me test a demigod, let alone a lowly one such as yourself." The woman sneered at me, breaking me from my distraction of getting Annabeth to pay attention.

"Oh! The _great and mighty, Lord Zeus_ feels the need to test me? I feel so_ honored_." I said, sarcasm flowing out of my mouth like a river.

If I was expecting any sort of response, such as a sneer or more words meant to rile me up, none came. The only thing that came was a raspy laugh, one that sounded like it hadn't been used in eons. It was the kind of laugh that brought pain to your eardrums from having to listen to it. It made me wonder if her throat was being torn up at this very moment and bleeding profusely.

"If I do not kill you, demigod, surely Lord Zeus will smite you." The woman said, continuing to laugh, sure of the fact that I was doomed.

I shrugged and said, "If you say so…"

"Echidna." The now christened Echidna, informed me.

Without another word, I bolted forward already with Riptide out and in mid-slash, to prevent her from speaking once more. I mean seriously, if you're going to try and kill me, don't try using words. Anyway, Echidna just barely blocked it before she followed up with a swipe of her own. I, of course, blocked it with ease before feinting a jab at her shoulder. Seeing it, the mother of all monsters, as I had just realized, went to block. However, what she did not know was that I had changed the path of my sword at the last moment, to go towards her unprotected side.

As my sword met with her side, she roared in pain and jumped back, I quickly summoned a throwing knife from my watch and threw it at her. As her feet hit the ground, my knife found its mark in her chest, where her heart should be. In moments, Echidna was disintegrating into a pile of golden dust as I heard an explosion. Whipping around, to find the source of it, I was able to take in quite a couple of details. The first being that the family and security guard had just left, if the closing exit doors were anything to go by. And the second thing was that I had completely forgotten about the Chimera, which I quickly found out that Annabeth had been fighting.

But now, it seemed as if the fight was over. Annabeth had her back to a huge gaping hole in the wall, the edges of it still glowing a molten red, signaling that the metal was still quite hot. Moreover, I took notice of the fact that Annabeth had a few cuts and bruises here and there, while the Chimera had a deep gash on its left side. Upon closer inspection, I also noticed that the viper head had lost one of its eyes to a knife.

It was at that moment that I noticed one very important detail. The Chimera was sucking in a breath. And that was when I remembered that it could breathe fire. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running over to the fight and jumping as high as I could. As I came down, so did my sword, as I did an overhead slash and cleaved off the viper altogether. My action served to distract the Chimera as I had wanted to, eliciting a roar of pain from it in the process.

Once again, I had to roll out of the way to avoid an attack, this one being from the Chimera whipping around with another column of fire being ejected from its mouth. In the next moment, I found myself on Annabeth's right side with the Chimera already facing the both of us once more. This time there was no one to distract the Chimera from what it was about to do again. So, looking at Annabeth, we made a silent agreement. When the monster breathed fire once more, we dove, her going left while I went right. Now, we had the advantage because the fire-breather had no idea which of us to turn to first. It tried paying attention to me, but Annabeth only snuck up on it and stabbed one of its legs. Thus, allowing me to stab the other hind leg when it turned to attack her in response. However, this time, I dove to my right once again making me stand in front of the elevator door. So, once the Chimera whipped around to attack me, it was confused as to why the spot was empty.

Taking my chance, I ran at it again, capping my sword, doing the stupidest thing I have ever done up to this point. I ran at it with everything I was worth, tackling it from the side and knocking it out of the hole that it found itself at the edge of. However, the one thing I hadn't been counting on was the fact that the Chimera would respond fast enough to snag my shirt with one of its claws. Thus, it dragged me down with it, causing Annabeth to scream as I began to plummet.

**Third Person Point of View**

As Percy and the Chimera plummeted from the top of the Gateway Arch, the random mortal onlooker would be horrified. To them, they would see a young boy falling with what looked like a golden retriever. But, that didn't matter because for Percy, he was all kinds of screwed. Although, he had resolved himself to at least take out this Chimera before he became a smudge on the surface of the Mississippi River. So, with that thought in mind, he summoned a throwing knife out of his watch and began to throw one after another in rapid succession. It was the fifteenth throwing knife that made the fire-breathing monster throw in the towel, making it dissolve into golden dust.

Now, alone in his descent, Percy made single choice that would allow him to live. He positioned his body so that he could do a dive technique that did well for high diving. The only thing that worried him was that from this kind of height, his form and technique demanded that it be perfect. Otherwise, his death was guaranteed and he would find himself well on his way to Hades Realm…and not the way he wanted.

Seeing the surface of the water rapidly approaching, my mind continued to recall that from great heights, water would be similar in density to concrete. Then just before my hands met the surface of the water, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with as much air as I could. And despite the perfect diving form that I had undertook, I could still feel the impact of the water as I met it, ripping out all of the oxygen I had stored in my lungs as a result. For a moment, I began to panic as I found myself underwater with no air to breathe. But it was only for a moment.

_Hey retard,_ I thought to myself, before continuing, _you can breathe underwater!_

_Oh yeah!_ I thought, responding to myself as I pretended to have a conversation.

I would like to think that I would have stopped there by myself, but sadly, I didn't get much choice in how I stopped. Instead of me halting my own temporary insanity, I found myself slowly losing my pants. Now let me tell you, when you lose your bearings on your surroundings and then somehow you start losing your pants, well it's fucking freaky as Hades. Looking down, I found a girl on her knees and undoing the clasp of my jeans. Her hair, which was floating around in the water, was on the lighter side…almost auburn, but slightly lighter. The dress she wore was floating around her as well

In a situation like this, one can only truly find three words to say and I said just that.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I roared at the top of my lungs.

* * *

A/N: Well, there was Chapter 10! I hope that you all enjoyed it! See you all next time in Chapter 11. Oh and I am planning on doing my very best to begin updating at least twice a month. Wish me luck on that! Au revoir!

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros - Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.

Abilities:

Killing Intent - This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Accepted Truth - This ability causes the person it is aimed at to feel that inescapable feeling some feel in the face of death. That immovable feeling of peace and acceptance. This feeling of acceptance is enough to render the receiver immobile, unmoving. Giving the user enough time to finish him/her off.

Ananke - Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.

Abilities:

Blunt Truth - This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.

Altered Fate - This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.

Nyx – Primordial Goddess of Night

In General:

The blessing, like that of the others, loosens the ability of the Fates to influence his fate. Percy is also capable of seeing at night as if he were looking through night vision goggles. His eyes adjust to this form of vision automatically.

Abilities:

Night Call – This ability allows for Percy to know what night creatures and how many are around him within a three-mile radius.

Erebus – Primordial God of Darkness, Shadow

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Shadow Travel – This ability is exactly like that of the form of travel Nico uses in the canon series.

Dark Intrusion – Allows Percy to literally become a shadow and penetrate through the barriers of his enemy's mind, effectively reading their mind and leeching out any sensitive information he may need.

Physis – Primordial Goddess of Nature

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Tree Travel – Allows for Percy to do walk through trees, traveling through plants to get to his destination.

Plant-Aids – Percy can use plants to fight his opponents, like the magic Grover uses within the series. It can also be willed to bring him medical herbs or edible plants.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Nymphomaniac Part II, Surprise Additions, Crusty Part I**

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed the contents of Chapter 10! I wanted to say sorry that it has been going so slowly, I mean, at this rate I will probably reach Chapter 20 before the end of _The Lightning Thief_. That is not my plan whatsoever. So I will be trying to speed it up a little bit, especially since I may start to get ideas jumbled together. I mean, I find that if I plan out what to write, my writing ends up worse. So, I only do a summary and basic notes to myself, the rest I keep in my head. So yeah, there is my little rant. Anyway, before we get to the story, I would like to thank _I'm not ofreakingkay_ for reminding me that Ananke is also the Protogenoi Goddess of Inevitability. So yeah, on with the story!

**Replies:**

OriksGaming: Yeah, seriously, I did. And what is wrong with his actual name? He is Percy after all, so therefore, he is Rick's character. I decided to keep his name true to the canon that didn't even give his middle name enough spotlight. Just be glad I don't make someone nickname him Theodore or Theo.

SilentSniper05: To be honest, I love Percabeth in the canon, so it was my way of kind of being like: "Sorry Annabeth, but Percy belongs to Chaos now.". As for Carly bringing it up, well to be honest, I had thought about it but I decided not to for a reason that I am still pondering. PM me if you would like to know what I have in mind.

Dizzydaisy37: Well, now you get to find out what happens. (:

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy Point of View**

_Hey retard,_ I thought to myself, before continuing, _you can breathe underwater!_

_Oh yeah!_ I thought, responding to myself as I pretended to have a conversation.

I would like to think that I would have stopped there by myself, but sadly, I didn't get much choice in how I stopped. Instead of me halting my own temporary insanity, I found myself slowly losing my pants. Now let me tell you, when you lose your bearings on your surroundings and then somehow you start losing your pants, well it's fucking freaky as Hades. Looking down, I found a girl on her knees and undoing the clasp of my jeans. Her hair, which was floating around in the water, was on the lighter side…almost auburn, but slightly lighter. The dress she wore was floating around her as well

In a situation like this, one can only truly find three words to say and I said just that.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I roared at the top of my lungs.

**Now:**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy Point of View**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I roared at the top of my lungs.

This startled the woman on her knees, causing her to look up from me, unashamedly. She just continued to look at me for a minute, hands still on the clasp of my jeans, leaving them undone. The woman's eyes were a darker shade of sea-green, so dark in fact, that they were almost black with the lack of light providing illumination. The dress that I had noticed earlier, still floated about as I finally took notice that it was white. The color, that ironically, stood for purity.

_Wonder if she really is pure if she is going around, raping unsuspecting men._ I thought, once again allowing myself to be distracted.

A big mistake on my part, because I shook myself from my thoughts once more to find my jeans around my ankles. The woman was glaring at my boxer briefs, apparently angry with them for hiding my more private areas from the world, including her. Taking this chance, I willed the currents of the river to push her a safe distance away, but I immediately came across strong resistance. Given who my father was, it wasn't very strong resistance, especially since I was trained. However, it did make me have a rather important epiphany.

"You're the nymph of this river!" I exclaimed, happy to have discovered this fact and found the chance to pull my pants back up.

The nymph watched, sadness apparent in her eyes as she responded, "Yes, I am. And I haven't really had any decent cock in the past century." She finished, a sliver of hope returning to her eyes.

"Sorry, but I am already taken. Not going to happen." I said, an idea beginning to form in my head.

"I-I understand." The nymph spoke glumly. She really did need a good thrashing again, she craved for one, considering that she was addicted to sex.

"I think I could hook you up with someone who could satisfy all of your needs…" I responded, trailing off at the end to catch her attention. I could almost see the hope immediately begin streaming out of her eyes like tears, ready to form four new rivers.

"Who? Who would want to fill my tight, little-" The nymph began excitedly, before I interrupted her, not wanting to listen to all of this.

"Let's just go to the surface." I suggested, swimming up as soon as I finished, not waiting for an answer.

Once I had broken the surface, I heard someone else do the same moments after. Not looking back, I motioned for her to swim to the shore, reaching it myself in a matter of moments. Pulling myself out of the water, I found myself bone dry, looking like I hadn't just taken a swim. The nymph wasn't too far behind me, as she sat down beside me, just as dry as I was. I looked at her shortly, giving her a reassuring look before I decided to give me plan a shot.

_Lord Apollo._ I thought, hoping against all odds that the sun god would respond. I didn't have to wait very long.

_Who is speaking to the awesome God of Poetry?_ Came the response.

_You do not know me yet, my Lord, but you will soon. I have a…female nymph next to me that just so happens to be a nymphomaniac…_I responded to him mentally, trailing off at the end in hopes he would show up immediately.

But that wasn't exactly what happened. In fact, I had to wait for another ten minutes, trying to reassure the nymph next to me that I hadn't been lying to her. And exactly ten minutes later, Apollo flashed in, standing next to us when the light died down. He first noticed the nymph, staring at her for a few moments, taking in the sight of her like one would when they won a prize. Then he turned to me and his jaw visibly dropped.

"So you're the being that has everyone on the fritz!" Apollo exclaimed.

I only looked at him confused, sure that I was still a secret. "What are you talking about, my Lord?"

Apollo immediately clucked his tongue at me before saying, "First off, no more Lord, just Apollo. You have provided me with such a beautiful nymph." He said, winking at the aforementioned nymph when calling her beautiful, causing her to blush. Then he continued on, saying, "Second, you obviously are not aware of how to hide your aura. You have been known about since the gods felt your aura, although, none of us were aware that you were a demigod…" The sun god explained, trailing off at the end.

"Apollo?" I asked, disturbing him from his mental absence.

"Hmm?" Came my hummed reply.

"Would you be willing to provide me with the knowledge of how to contain or hide my aura?" I asked, still being polite despite the fact that he had just asked me to be formal with him.

He only touched my forehead, transferring the knowledge of how to do just what I had asked for. Then, before I could even form something akin to a thank you, he grabbed the hand of the nymph and teleported away. I shivered at the feeling that I had. I was almost completely sure that they wouldn't be seen for quite some time. At least until the quest was over for sure…maybe even for the next year or two.

_Well, that should be at least one Olympian on my side._ I thought, smirking as I realized that maybe I could get enough of them to like me so I wouldn't be voted for destruction.

**Line Break**

**(A/N: Thank the gods! I swear on the River Styx that I wasn't trying to make anyone feel offended or anything like that. Just tried to make this a little more original. I apologize to everyone that felt offended now and that will feel offended later on. I am sure it won't be the last time.)**

Once I had gotten over my shiver fit, I had made my way through the seemingly endless hoard of mortals. Each person had his or her own idea of what had happened up at the peak of the Arch. I heard one reporter say that it was suspected to be a terrorist attack, making me scoff. The next reporter I heard next only made me want to stop and laugh in the background. The reporter had explained to the faceless crowd that the attack was orchestrated by the United States Government.

_Oh I love how the Mist plays mortals like piano chords._ I thought, amused at the many other theories I heard as I passed more mortals in the crowd.

"PERCY!" I suddenly heard what sounded like three people scream before I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Get-off-of-me!" I grunted, not aware of exactly who my attackers were. However, I could say for certain that all three of their voices sounded familiar.

It took me a lot of pushing and cursing them in Ancient Greek, but I was eventually able to get the three bodies on top of me, off. Climbing to my feet, I grasped my knees in an attempt to regain the breath that had been knocked out of me when I was tackled. So, when I had finally recovered and looked up, I was quite surprised to see the people that I did. Standing before me was Annabeth, whose presence didn't surprise me in the slightest, considering that she was a part of this quest since the very beginning. No, the other two standing before me were the ones to cause me to be surprised. For, standing before me with crooked grins on their faces, were none other than Grover Underwood and Luke Castellan. I'm pretty sure that my jaw had hit the floor.

"Come on Perce! Close your mouth, unless you want flies in there!" Luke howled, clutching his sides, oblivious to our surroundings.

"Um…Luke?" I asked, trying to not draw further attention onto us.

But, to my horror and eternal embarrassment, he continued to laugh. I could only look at Grover and then Annabeth, before turning around and looking at the faces of the countless mortals that I found surrounding us. There was quite a number of them, pointedly ignoring us and glaring at the building that had been terrorized by the Chimera. But then, there were also just as many glaring at us for making a scene at such a sensitive time. The rest, the ones that seemed content to do neither, only stared at the building with looks of sadness adorning their faces.

Deciding it would be best to ignore the laughing son of Hermes, I turned to Grover, "So what are the two of you doing out here? Why aren't you guys back at Camp?"

Grover began to shuffle about, suddenly finding his feet…err, hooves, quite interesting. After a few moments, he began speaking, "We kind of decided to sneak off and come after you to help in any way we can."

"So…Chiron doesn't even know that you're here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair before me.

Luke suddenly stopped laughing as soon as I asked, his complexion paling drastically. Slowly, he stood up straight, a panicked look on his face. Considering that he had already spent quite some time at Camp, I could safely assume that an angry Chiron was not fun to be around. Moreover, Grover on the other hand, looked like he had just seen his tombstone flash before his very eyes. His complexion was pale enough to rival that of someone who spent all of their time indoors. His fur-covered knees were shaking uncontrollably, hitting against one another in perfect synch.

Luke visibly swallowed in fear before speaking, "No…he doesn't."

I just smirked, saying, "Alright, let's go then!"

Turning away, I began to work my way through the crowd, not looking back once. It didn't take long for my three companions to make their pursuit of me known. Their bickering over whether or not the two newest members should have snuck out of Camp was a sure sign. But, of course, the subject didn't stay on that for too long. Rather, it changed to what happened in the Arch and then, the river.

_I just had to be the only one down there._ I thought, annoyed with my luck.

Continuing to walk ahead, towards the trains station, I told them what happened from the beginning. Once past the moment where Annabeth and I separated at the elevator, I moved on to the battle, telling them exactly what happened. From there, I described the fall and how I had planned to at least take the damn thing with me. Finally, it was much too soon to recount the most embarrassing thing to happen to me to date. When I finally finished, I risked a glance back at them while paying for the train tickets.

I really wish I hadn't.

Annabeth was furiously blushing at the scene I had put into her mind, all the while, looking at the ground. Luke was roaring in laughter, but that didn't fool me, especially since he was blushing just as much as Annabeth was. And then, there was Grover, who was glaring at me furiously for not having done anything. But in my defense, the nymph hadn't been the slightest bit attractive.

Moving on from that debacle, it didn't take long for the train to start moving towards our next destination, Hollywood. Despite us feeling safe, we decided that it would be best to have someone as a lookout. Of course, I volunteered to go first since I felt wide awake. My new seat was facing the entrance that lead to the majority of the train, considering the other one lead to the train's cab. Luke, being the other one who volunteered to keep watch, was watching the less threatening entrance.

**Line Break**

**(A/N: Sorry for all of the Line Break's.)**

Much to my pleasant surprise, the rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. The only thing remotely interesting was what looked like the Nemean Lion chasing a herd of deer. Other than that, nothing interesting. We took turns keeping watch while the others slept, ate a meal when it was time and used the restroom when the need to came about. Like everything else financially with this trip, I paid for all of the meals, much to the surprise of Grover and Luke. Both of whom didn't seem to buy the idea that my mother, Sally, had recently won the lottery.

However, none of that mattered, due to the fact that we now found ourselves in Los Angeles. All of us were on the lookout for anything that could resemble an entrance to the Underworld, but so far, nothing had been spotted. By this point, we had been walking around aimlessly for hours. We were all getting rather annoyed with the fact that we had nothing to show for hours of walking other than the sky. It was darkening at a rapid pace, going from the bright darkness of sunset, to the kind of darkness that only the moon can illuminate.

And like everything, darkness comes with strings attached. Well, in this case, people come attached to it. The kind of people that act questionably at night with hidden agendas galore. The kind that hold titles such as night prowlers, hoodlums, miscreants and so many more. The one and only niche that comes in all shapes, sizes and ages. Being in Los Angeles allowed for us to come across a group of them, it just had to be tonight, all of it starting with a single catcall.

"Hey there blondie!" Came the call from a nearby ally.

Fortunately for us, we had two blondes in the group, both of whom were more than happy to stop. Please be sure to take note of the sarcasm. Anyway, as soon as the word blondie was uttered, Annabeth and Luke. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by an assortment of people. Some of them were Caucasian, others were African American and the rest were either Asian or some other ethnicity that I couldn't quite put my finger on. All of them looked to be in their teenage or early adult years, making them a mix in age as well as race.

Despite all of the good things about this group, there were just far too many bad. For starters, all of them were dressed like new age gangsters. None of them were anywhere near as finely dressed as Al Capone. Nor were they anywhere near as heavily armed, albeit, they did have an assortment of mortal melee weapons. Some of which included a baseball bat, a crowbar, a baton and even a knife. Nothing that the group of four couldn't handle on their own.

"Hey babe, why don't we go out for a few drinks? My treat." One of the older looking guys said, sauntering up to Annabeth like he owned the place. By the end of his time speaking, he had a hand on her shoulder in a not-so-friendly way.

In response, Annabeth socked the guy in the face, eliciting a rather sickening crunch. Immediately after, it was deathly quiet as both sides stared at what had just taken place. That is, until Luke decided to bellow at the top of his lungs, "GIRL POWER, BITCH!" That statement got everyone out of their shock as the son of Hermes roared in laughter, clutching his sides.

The only downside about it was that we had to turn and run away from the goons that chased us. I, for one, was not paying attention to what turns we made as we ran. I really didn't think that any of us were because it didn't take long for us to end up running into a mattress store, ducking down as they passed us. The four of us were still there, moments later, on our knees as we struggled to reign in control of our breathing. None of us spoke, realizing that we wouldn't be able to hear one another over our loud, ragged breathes.

So it startled all of us when we heard a, "Welcome to Crusty's Mattress Warehouse!", from behind us.

Whirling around to look at the source of the voice, I was met with the sight of a giant. And no, not a literal Giant, as in the children of the Primordials Tartarus and Gaia. I am talking about a giant of a man, standing at seven feet tall. His head held not even a single strand of hair, allowing for his skin to glisten in the artificial light provided by the lightbulbs above our head. The man standing before us wore a tailor made suit, considering how it fit him so well. The suit itself was a rich, earthy brown and had a pocket over the left breast. Inside the breast-pocket, sat a grass green handkerchief.

Moving onto the man himself, the worst parts of him to get over though, had to be his gray, leathery skin and thick, sea-green eyes…in my opinion. Looking down at his shoulders, I could see that they were rather broad, leading down to arms that could probably snap metal in half. But the part that alarmed me the most, other than his lack of hair, was his hands. The first thing me off about them? The callouses that covered both of his hands. The second thing had to be the manicures, hands down. I mean, what guy in a hand-made suit would have manicured appendages that were covered in callouses? And then, there was the size of his hands, each being big enough to be wrapped halfway around my head.

_This guy could use my head as a fucking basketball!_ I exclaimed mentally, gawking at the massive appendages that his guy called hands.

"Uh…hi?" I squeaked out, trying to greet the monster of a man, only to have it come out as a question.

"Hello!" The man bellowed cheerfully before continuing, "My name is Crusty, the owner of this mattress store! Have you come to shop for a new mattress?" The man, now christened Crusty, proclaimed before asking a question he must've asked a lot.

"N-no, sorry sir, we were only running from some troublemakers." I explained, stuttering ever so slightly in the beginning.

"Ah yes, those troublemakers. They always seem to be chasing at least one person every night." Crusty said, shaking his head sadly, like it really hurt him to see the youth of today acting like this. I had a feeling that this was just some underhanded way to gain our trust.

During the exchange of words, Grover and Luke decided it would be best to look at some of the comfy looking beds. Seeing this, Crusty quickly gestured for us to have a look around while he went over to talk to them about the beds they were looking at. So, not seeing harm in looking, Annabeth and I did just that. I went and looked at only the waterbeds, since they were obviously the best, while Annabeth went and looked at all of the ones with bookshelves.

Grover, Luke and Crusty were still talking animatedly, the subject now being the wood the bedframes were made of. Before long, Grover and Luke were trying out a bed each, the other saying that one was more comfortable than the other. As another moment passed by, they swapped beds, trying to show the other that they were right. Of course, that is when the Three Sisters deemed that our life would take a turn for the worst. Crusty, smirking manically, snapped his fingers. This caused ropes to shoot out from the four corners of the bed and to wrap themselves tightly around each of the boys' limbs.

Immediately, Luke and Grover began to cry out in anger and panic, thrashing about to try and escape. Meanwhile, Crusty was just watching the two of them struggling with amusement clear in his eyes. He even began to chuckle darkly while turning to face Annabeth and I. With a clear view of both of his eyes, rather than just a side view of one, I could see all that they held perfectly. Each glowing sea-green orb held evil intentions, dark humor and glee from the idea of killing and a twinkle of insanity.

"As you can see," Crusty began, gesturing to Luke and Grover being stretched by the ropes pulling them by their arms and legs, "it can be rather hard to get a perfect fit for my specially made beds." He finished, sadness evident throughout his tone.

"So," He began speaking once more, "I've learned that you sometimes need to force the fit. Sometimes, you remove some from the top or bottom, while the rest require a little taken from both." Crusty finished explaining, pulling out a massive double-sided war axe from behind the register counter.

Seeing the war axe must have triggered something because Annabeth suddenly gasped. Then she said something that caused shivers to go up my spine, "You're Procrustes, also known as The Stretcher!"

That was when I connected the dots. The sea-green eyes…faint scent of the sea…

"Holy Hades!" I exclaimed, before continuing my revelation, "You're my half-brother!"

Procrustes just looked at me in bewilderment for a few moments, processing what I had just said. But, just as quickly as that look came, it disappeared to be replaced by a look of rage and that twinkle of insanity. My point only being proven correct when he suddenly threw his head back, beginning to howl in laughter. The sounds of Grover and Luke grunting in pain quickly being drowned out as I took notice of the fact that Annabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"You are no brother of mine, just as Poseidon isn't my father!" Crusty exclaimed, jumping out of his fit of laughter faster than he had gotten into it.

_This guy is definitely bipolar._ I thought, channeling my ADHD into thinking, rather than speaking and causing a fight to happen sooner rather than later.

"Hey Bi-pole, whatever you say." I said, shrugging indifferently.

"What did you call me you damn, two-bit demigod?!" Procrustes asked me, anger evident in his voice.

"I called you bipolar, you damn bald piece of minotaur dung!" I exclaimed, my ADHD getting the better of me.

_Fucking ADHD!_ I screamed in my head, continuing after words with curses aimed at the Fates for making demigods do stupid shit like this. Especially me.

Luckily, I came out of my thoughts just in time, my eyes meeting the sight of a massive war axe barreling down towards me from above. The none-business end of it being wielded by none other than The Stretcher himself. A look of rage and hatred adorning his facial features. On a completely off topic note, I had a strange feeling that not all of that rage and hatred was towards me. Nonetheless, I still had to dash to my left to avoid being cleaved in half, narrowly escaping with my right foot.

Tucking in my body as it hit the floor, I allowed myself to follow through the motions, deciding it would be to roll with it. Once I came to a stop, no longer rolling, I quickly got to my feet to assess the situation. Crusty was approaching me, slowly, as if the Fates had guaranteed victory to him. Glancing around quickly, I found that I still could not see Annabeth, which caused me to worry. However, as much as I worried for my friend, I knew that I had more troubling matters to attend to. And seeing as how this sibling feud was to the death, I knew it would be a good option to arm myself.

Bringing my left wrist up to my mouth or more specifically, my watch, I muttered _Riptide_. Immediately after, a three-foot long celestial bronze Xiphos appeared in my right hand. Quickly tossing it a few inches into the air while causing it to spin, I relished in the feeling of the balanced blade in my hand. The leather wrapped around the grip of the sword would ensure that I would have a firm grip in the sword during my battles. As soon as my half-brother realized I was armed, he smirked before barreling towards me, signaling the beginning of our duel.

**Annabeth Point of View**

**(A/N: Ha! You weren't expecting this, where you?)**

While Percy and Procrustes were busy getting some much needed sibling-bonding, I stuck my Cap of Invisibility. Then, seeing as how I was now invisible, I quickly made my way towards Grover and Luke to free them. Once I crossed the space between them and us, reaching them, I looked back to see a Celestial Bronze Xiphos appear in Percy's right hand. Without a warning, Crusty began bounding towards Percy, his massive axe in his hands. With him distracted, I turned my attention back to the two boys being stretched to a height of six feet.

As much as I wanted to laugh and take pictures with the cellphone I didn't have, I cut the ropes that bound them to the bed. Cutting the last of the eight ropes, I made a mental note to use this as a way to get under their skin later. Anyway, seeing that they were no longer restrained, the two boys sat up and quickly began to rub their ankles and wrists. Their skin being rubbed raw because of their constant struggling and the rope burns they experienced because of it.

Seeing as how I no longer needed to be hidden, I removed my Invisibility Cap and stuffed it back into my pocket. Once they could see me, Luke and Grover barely spared me a glance, but that detail slipped by me as I watched Percy fight The Stretcher head-on. Both were fighting furiously, going back and forth between offense and defense. Block, jab, slash, swing, kick and etc. They both appeared to be enjoying themselves, if the grins on their faces were anything to go by.

_Who knew children of Poseidon enjoyed a good battle?_ I thought, surprised at how pitiful they made each other's blows seem.

The two continued to go blow for blow for several more minutes, neither giving up an inch in the process. But that was when things started to get interesting. The massive axe that Procrustes wielded with deadly efficiency was heavy and the weight looked like it was finally catching up to him. After blocking another slash from Percy, Crusty quickly lifted the axe over his head, stumbling back slightly from the weight. That was the chance the younger son of Poseidon needed to land a quick slash at The Stretchers unprotected abdomen. As a result, said man grunted in pain before bringing down his axe in an overhead slash, forcing Percy to jump back. After all, he would rather have him and his sword a whole, rather than two halves.

Then Perseus did the unexpected thing and dropped his sword, Riptide. This caused Luke, Grover and myself to gasp in shock before we nearly began to yell at him. Nearly being the key word, seeing as how the dropped weapon disappeared into thin air just before it hit the ground. Suddenly, just as quickly as the sword disappeared, the younger of the two combatants began pulling throwing knives out of nowhere and hurling them at the older fighter. Each one sailed through the air quickly, as they were all thrown with both precision and speed. Many of them hit their target, causing him to roar in pain, but for each one that did, there was another that was blocked.

Swapping gears once more as the last knife hit Crusty's right shoulder, Percy summoned another weapon. This time, it was a Halberd. The weapon itself was made of a metal that looks similar to silver and stood at six feet. At the very top of it, sat a spear head that turned into a battle axe about a foot down from its very point. Even from this distance, I could still hear Percy mutter its name.

"Schizo."

**Percy Point of View**

"Schizo." I muttered, right after summoning my Halberd.

Swapping the weapon from my right to my left hand, I placed my left appendage further down, closer to the ground. Then, I placed my right hand higher up, closer to the ceiling and the spearhead. This way of gripping would allow for an easier time stabbing at him, which I promptly did, causing Crusty to either back away or block in order to avoid being skewered. I couldn't help but smirk each time he took a step backwards.

This continued for a few more minutes, until his back hit the wall and I changed the course of my Halberd, mid-swipe. Rather than swiping at his mid-section, I went for his feet, causing him to jump up quickly. Doing just what I had expected him to do, I quickly released Schizo and quickly summoned Riptide once more, pressing it against his throat as he landed. His back pressed against the plaster wall and a sword to his throat, Crusty found himself pale and sweating profusely. Both of the combatants knew that there was no way out for the elder son of Poseidon.

"Any last words, _dear brother_?" I asked, sneering the last two words.

"Chiron trained you well. Tell him I said hi." Crusty said, ignoring the sneer.

I couldn't help but chuckle before saying, "Chiron didn't train me."

Without another word, I beheaded him, stepping back to allow his body to fall down to the ground as it turned into golden dust. Turning around, I was met with the sight of Luke and Grover freed with Annabeth standing between their beds. All three of them were gaping at me, as if I had three heads and had suddenly sprouted three pairs of arms. Not saying a word, I continued turning my body before walking towards the register and then behind it. Rooting around for a few minutes, I could not find anything, so I turned away from the register and walked into the office just down the hall.

I eventually found what I was looking for in the top drawer of the desk inside the small, cramped office. I had to say that it looked like a hoarder had been living in here, refusing to part with any sort of parchment. Right across from the opened door, was a wall of stacked papers, from floor to ceiling. Some of them had yellowed and cracked edges, showing their age, while others looked like new. All of them were an assortment of colors; some being blue, others green and the rest were either pink, yellow, purple or white.

Rather than take the time to rifle through all of them, I had gone straight to the desk and begun searching. What I had been searching for had been right at the top of the drawer, sitting right in front of my face, seeming to mock me for taking so long. Picking up the piece of paper, a business transaction receipt, I saw what I wanted. The address of Dead On Arrival Recording Studios. Folding the piece of paper, I stuffed in into my pocket, walking out of the room.

In a matter of moments, I was standing in front of my three travel companions, all of us ready to go. Annabeth, being a curious child of the wisdom goddess, had asked me what I had been looking for. My only response had been to pull out the piece of paper, handing it to her, then walking towards the entrance/exit. That was when I noticed Crusty's axe lying on the floor. Looking behind me, I saw that Luke, Annabeth and Grover were following, all of them ready to get this quest over with. Looking back at the axe, I walked over and grabbed it, willing it to enter my watch. I had an idea of what to do with it.

**Line Break**

As it had turned out, DOA had been right around the corner, literally. I was still pretty happy about my idea to search the back. I mean, gods may be gods, but they still require sleep…I think. Deciding it would be best to ask one of them about it at a later date, I pushed that thought out of my head. I needed to focus on this next part of the quest. Getting past Charon, a son of Nyx and Erebus.

Taking a deep breath, praying to the Primordials I knew, I opened the door to DOA and stepped in with the others right behind me. I was immediately met with the sight of these…. ghost-shade-things. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see them as perfectly as people, but I saw nothing when I looked at them straight-on. And when one of them passed through me, I could only stand there and shiver as if a cool winter breeze had just swept through the lobby.

Steeling myself for more of those cool winter breezes, I walked forward, towards the counter and the man standing behind it. He was currently reading a magazine, but that didn't stop me from taking in his appearance as I took my last step forward, coming to a halt. The man had bleached hair, shaved military style and chocolate-colored skin. The man was wearing a silk Italian suit that had a silver nametag pinned to it, just over his right pectoral muscle. The tag read: NACHOR.

"Ahem, excuse us Mr. Nachor…" I said, gaining the attention of the tall, elegant and handsome man before me.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else, young man. My name is Charon." Charon said, annoyed that some dead mortal had confused him with someone else.

_Gods damn it! Stupid fucking dyslexia._ I thought, embarrassed by my ability to fuck things up.

"Err, sorry, Mr. Chiron." I apologized, not wanting to piss him off and be denied passage into the Underworld.

His face shifting back into one of boredom, Charon looked back down at his magazine, asking. "Cause of death?"

"Actually, son of Erebus, I am quite alive and wish to gain passage into the Underworld." I said, putting some information I remembered about him into play.

Charon looked back up at me, turning his scrutinizing gaze upon my own. I could see in his eyes that he was searching for something. Unsure of what it was, I stared right back as the silence began to stretch on, only growing longer as each second ticked by. And as the seconds became minutes, the son of Nyx and Erebus continued to search, until he was able to find what it was. This I knew by watching as his eyes slowly widened, shock evident in those dark orbs, allowing me realize that he knew I was his father's champion.

I just smirked, pulling out my wallet and willing 300 drachmas to be there. As I continued to stare into his eyes, I pulled them out, ten at a time until there was none left. Each handful of drachmas was placed upon the counter between the two of us. Looking down, I saw that I had left a decently-sized pile of them shining in the dying sunlight streaming through the windows behind us. Shifting my gaze back to his, I decided to take this chance to speak as he gazed at the pile greedily.

"I believe that should be more than enough for your silence and the passage to the Underworld for each of the deceased within this lobby?"

His gaze jumped up to mine, a smirk beginning to grace his lips.

"I would be more than happy to oblige."

A/N: Well, there you have it folks! Chapter 11 in all of its glory! Please feel free to leave a review and be sure to join me next time for Chapter 12! Also, I do plan on updating twice a month for now on. However, there will be times were I throw in a third update just because I can, so here's to an update schedule that I can hopefully stick to! Au revoir!

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros - Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Killing Intent - This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Accepted Truth - This ability causes the person it is aimed at to feel that inescapable feeling some feel in the face of death. That immovable feeling of peace and acceptance. This feeling of acceptance is enough to render the receiver immobile, unmoving. Giving the user enough time to finish him/her off.

Ananke - Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate, Inevitability  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Blunt Truth - This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.  
Altered Fate - This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.

Nyx – Primordial Goddess of Night

In General:

The blessing, like that of the others, loosens the ability of the Fates to influence his fate. Percy is also capable of seeing at night as if he were looking through night vision goggles. His eyes adjust to this form of vision automatically.

Abilities:

Night Call – This ability allows for Percy to know what night creatures and how many are around him within a three mile radius.

Erebus – Primordial God of Darkness, Shadow

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Shadow Travel – This ability is exactly like that of the form of travel Nico uses in the canon series.

Dark Intrusion – Allows Percy to literally become a shadow and penetrate through the barriers of his enemy's mind, effectively reading their mind and leeching out any sensitive information he may need.

Physis – Primordial Goddess of Nature

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Tree Travel – Allows for Percy to do walk through trees, traveling through plants to get to his destination.

Plant-Aids – Percy can use plants to fight his opponents, like the magic Grover uses within the series. It can also be willed to bring him medical herbs or edible plants.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Charon, Uncle Hades, Porkchops**

A/N: Now that you all know how Chapter 11 played out, why don't we find out what happens in Chapter 12? And for the love of the gods! I can't believe I have forgotten some of the things that I did in the original version of this! How come no one complained or yelled at me!? Ugh, oh well, I might toss some of it aside or keep it all. I have no clue yet.

**Replies:**

Dizzydaisy37: I'm glad that you think so!

Rome52: I'm working on just that!

MYNAMEISNOBODY: "…use and it will…" Use what? And thanks for pointing out that repetition! I seriously did not realize that I used it so much until you pointed it out and I took a look back.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy Point of View**

I just smirked, pulling out my wallet and willing 300 drachmas to be there. As I continued to stare into his eyes, I pulled them out, ten at a time until there was none left. Each handful of drachmas was placed upon the counter between the two of us. Looking down, I saw that I had left a decently-sized pile of them shining in the dying sunlight streaming through the windows behind us. Shifting my gaze back to his, I decided to take this chance to speak as he gazed at the pile greedily.

"I believe that should be more than enough for your silence and the passage to the Underworld for each of the deceased within this lobby?"

His gaze jumped up to mine, a smirk beginning to grace his lips.

"I would be more than happy to oblige."

**Now:**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy Point of View**

Out of the four of us, I was the first one to step off of Charon's Ferry. To make sure that he did as I had paid him to do, I had made us wait as Charon took all of the dead in the lobby into the Underworld. I had paid him too much to not make sure that he had done so, even if money was no longer a pressing matter for me. Surprisingly though, Charon had managed to take them all over in two trips, each lasting a total of ten minutes.

So now, almost half an hour later, we found ourselves walking through the Underworld. We were coming up to the official entrance rather quickly, the black sand beneath our feet quickly turning into black stone. That really did seem to be the theme down here, black. The River Styx was even black, most likely from the pollution, caused by all of the dead that crossed it. Every mortal or demigod that died, crossed the famous river of the underworld, throwing away all of the hopes and dreams they had never accomplished. Some of the dead, like the living, carried more garbage than others.

From where the water touched the sand, to where sand met rock, all of it was black. The only break in color were the lines of ghosts, waiting patiently and impatiently for their turn. There were three paths, each one had tollbooths at the start of them, skeletal guards all over the place. Each one was keeping their eye sockets open, making sure none of the ghosts made any funny moves. Some of the skeletons had guns such as the M16 and AK47. A few of them were wearing tattered police uniforms or combat fatigues. Those that were neither of those had on remnants of Greek or Roman armor, all of them were holding a sword or some other ancient weapon.

To the far left, sat the tollbooth that read: TARTARUS. Out of all five of the booths, this one had the most guards, all of them being heavily armed. This was the place where the evilest of beings would be imprisoned, thrown down into a pit designed and created for torture in the worst possible ways. At the moment, it had no line, only guards. To the right of this tollbooth, the three tollbooths in the middle sat. All of them read the same thing: EZ DEATH. Looking past all of the lines and guards, I could see what I could only guess was the Fields of Asphodel. That was where the indifferent souls of the deceased went. Those that went here were neither good nor bad or they feared the outcome of their judgement and were content with roaming a field for all of eternity. And lastly, but not least, the tollbooth that read: JUDGMENT. Out of all of the tollbooths with lines, this one was moving the slowest.

Looking up, I could see that the Underworld was basically like an enormous cave. The roof had to be miles upon miles above us. If I squinted and focused hard enough, I was almost certain that I could see stalactites, pointing down at us, like deadly javelins waiting to drop on us. The air around them seemed to be made of a menacing, black mist. I could almost imagine being impaled by one of those things, causing me to shiver.

"So where is Hades' Palace supposed to be?" Luke asked, breaking me from my observations.

Annabeth pointed straight, past the Fields of Asphodel at a massive grand looking building in the distance.

"That's where."

**Line Break**

After the Palace of Hades had been pointed out to the rest of us, I had been the first to begin walking towards the tollbooths. I wasn't exactly sure what I would do once I had reached them, but as it turns out, it didn't matter. As soon as I had gotten within ten yards of the booths, it seemed like all of the guards within fifty yards suddenly found us interesting. They continued watching the four of us as we passed through the booths. As it turned out, the booths were metal detectors and we had just triggered all sorts of alarms and shrill wailing to erupt throughout the Underworld.

"Well, since Uncle Hades knows we're here, it would be a good idea to not keep him waiting." I said, immediately breaking into a run to avoid being killed by the guards that were approaching us.

It wasn't too long until the sounds of my fellow questers footsteps met my ears. All three pairs of feet racing to keep up with me, all of us racing towards the palace. With every step, every minute that past, the sirens never seemed to lessen as the distance increased. No matter how much distance we covered, the Palace of Hades never seemed to get any closer. We ran and ran until one by one, we slowed to try and catch our breaths. I had been the last to stop with Luke being the second to last, Annabeth being the second and Grover being the first. It certainly seems like my training had paid off.

Once everyone had gained control over their breathing again, we set out at a brisk walk, not wanting to repeat what we had just done. The sirens had gone out some time while we had been running, meaning that it would be a safer bet for us to keep moving, but not run ourselves into the ground. We continued to walk as we were for another hour, maybe longer, until we were suddenly swooped down on by the Three Furies. Of course, none of us knew that until all of them had landed a few yards in front of us.

"Oh my gods! Not you three again!" Annabeth screamed.

"Watch it, Athena Spawn!" Alecto, the one in the middle, growled.

The one to her left, our right, stepped forward and spoke. "Lord Hades has ordered us to carry you to his palace. However, there are four of you and three of us, so one of you must stay and wait."

Fighting between the three behind me soon broke out after those words were spoken. All of them agreed that I shouldn't be the one to remain behind and wait since I was leading this quest. But that was the only think they agreed on. Grover was saying that Luke and Annabeth should go, looking relieved when he suggested staying behind. However, Annabeth had other ideas as she suggested Grover and Luke going, saying that it would be the best option. She wouldn't say why she believed that. And, lastly, Luke was suggesting Annabeth and Grover. I could only make out something about me needing the support of his two closest friends.

I snapped at that one.

"Shut it! Now!" I barked at them, quite unhappy at all of the bickering. Something they saw evidently because they all looked at me with wide eyes and did just as I told them to.

"You three will be going, I will find my own way there. And no but's." I said, glaring at them to ensure there were no objections. Nodding was the only response I got.

"Good. Now," I started, turning to address the Furies, "you three may take my three companions. I will get to the Lord Hades on my own."

Alecto only nodded, looking to her two sisters before taking off into the air. Her sisters, Tisiphone and Megaera, quickly took off after her and picked up the remaining two of my companions. I could see them hanging by the claws of the Furies, also holding onto said claws, just in case it was a trap and they were planning on dropping them. As I watched them slowly shrank in size, I allowed myself to lean forward, falling towards the ground. Just before I hit it, I shadow traveled into Hades Throne Room.

I smirked at what met my eyes. Uncle Hades and my Aunt Persephone were currently residing in their thrones, arguing over whether or not to make the theme of the Underworld pink. I could see Hades shivering whenever Persephone said the word that he was clearly avoiding like the plague. The thrones they resided on were clearly designed to portray their domains. Hades looked like it was made of human bones, skulls making up the ends of the armrests. The bones themselves looked to be held together by some black glue of sorts, allowing for a stark contrast of black and white. The throne on which Hades sat also seemed to extrude shadows and fear.

On the other hand, Persephone's throne seemed to eject the opposite. Her throne seemed to glow peacefully, brightly and happily. It looked like she was sitting on a throne of spring flowers and other forms of vegetation. Both the god and goddess within the room suddenly stopped arguing, having felt the presence of a demigod above them. And imagine their surprise when they found one free falling from the ceiling high above them!

_Oh, the looks on their faces are priceless!_ I thought, hoping that Chaos or one of our…children were watching, capturing the looks on their faces.

I could only smile as I continued free falling, hearing a faint, "Working on it!". It was good to know that I could look at their shocked faces whenever I wanted to for all eternity. And I made a mental note, deciding to never let them forget this. As I did that, I did a front flip, just before hitting the ground and rolling. One thing that I had learned when it came to falling from heights was that one should never try to just land on their feet. Doing so would cause damage to your knees and do more harm than good overall.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY THRONE ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Hades bellowed, furious at the sign of disrespect.

"I'm your nephew, in case you haven't heard of me yet." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

It took the Lord of the Dead a few minutes to figure out who my father was. I had to say that it was pretty entertaining. First, his face was one of rage as he finished bellowing his statement and registered my words. Next, the look on his face became contemplative as he took in my appearance. This look, out of all of them, was the most entertaining. He looked like a toddler with wrinkles, trying to think of something, while simultaneously trying to look cute. It didn't really take him too long, especially since the jet-black hair and sea-green eyes were a dead giveaway. So when his face slowly began to morph into one of pure, unadulterated rage, I began to brace myself for another trip across the River Styx.

"HOW DARE THAT KELP-FOR-BRAINS BREAK THE OATH!?" Hades screamed at the top of his lungs.

As I watched the Master of Cerberus seethe in anger, I couldn't help but feel awed at the display of power he was subconsciously putting on. Around his body, I could see the shadows he was extruding, all of it giving off an aura of death. Throughout the shadows, I could see images flowing through like water and upon closer inspection, I saw that they were all of me. Picking one out, I watched as Cerberus marched into the room, blasting open the throne room doors. I continued to watch in horror as the Hades in this image pointed at me, ordering the three-headed dog to eat me in one swift motion. In another image, I saw Hades snap his fingers, confusing me as I watched nothing happen. A few moments later, the Percy in the image slowly looked to his feet, where the floor had disappeared and was replaced with lava. The images of me slowly melting in lava alive would continue to haunt me in my dreams for eternity. But the worst of all of them, had to be the last one I could stand to look at. The image showed the Lord of the Dead pulling out a lightning bolt that went by the name: Master Bolt. I continued to watch as the Hades in the image blasted me with it, sending Image Percy into the wall, flying like a ragdoll.

I peeled my eyes away, looking to the ground, knowing that I had died before my body hit the wall in that particular image. But something about it seemed wrong. Not the dying part as you may believe and you can call me a madman all you want. As crazy as it may sound, the part that seemed so wrong, was the Master Bolt. Or rather, Hades having and wielding the Master Bolt. My gut was telling me that he never had it to begin with.

"Give me one reason why I should not smite you where you stand." Came a seething command from Hades.

"Um…because I'm handsome? And your nephew?" I asked, uncertain as to why this was even a question.

The answers I gave the Eldest Son of Kronos seemed to flabbergast him to the point where he could no longer form coherent words. Or perhaps he was astounded by how serious I appeared to be? Either way, the Lord of the Dead could only continue to stare at me as I drew moisture from the air, making a tendril of water to close his open mouth. Persephone only watched on in amusement, having not seen such an entertaining spectacle take place in quite a long time. Imagine Hades' amusement when the Furies barged into the Throne Room, still holding their selected demigods, just as he was about to speak.

"Lord Hades, we have brought three of the four…" Alecto began, trailing off at the end as she finally noticed me standing before her lord. I continued to stare back at her as her face morphed into one of confusion. I could almost see the gears in Anger's head turning as she tried to comprehend how I had gotten here before them.

Swiveling his head towards her, Hades said, "Thank you, Alecto. The three of you may drop them and return to your guarding duties."

With that said, the Furies dropped three of the four questers onto their backsides, gaining grunts of pain in response. With Grover, Luke and Annabeth on the floor in undignified heaps, I returned my attention back to the master of the realm we found ourselves in. I could still hear them grumbling under their breaths as they complained about smelly she-demons. I think I even heard something about the continuous barrage of heat and pained screaming that was apparent within the atmosphere of the Underworld. Whether or not Hades heard them, he certainly didn't show it.

"What is your name, demigod?" Hades asked, addressing me.

"Perseus Jackson, my lord." I introduced myself, slightly bowing as a sign of respect.

"Barnacle Beard is your father?" He asked, a bored tone beginning to leak into his voice.

"Yes, milord." I said, deciding to continue being the respectful demigod. After all, I was currently within his home field, not my own.

Taking a glance at his wife, Hades was greeted with a slight nod. Seeing this, the Lord of the Dead sighed in defeat.

"My wife seems to think that killing you would be a risk to my health. So, I will spare you for coming into my domain. However, you must tell me why you have come here without invitation. Perhaps you have a death wish?" Hades said, hope leaking into his voice as he finished with a question.

"We've come here to retrieve the Master Bolt, Lord Hades." Annabeth answered for me, just as I was about to give an answer completely different from the one she gave.

Hades turned to her, his face morphing into a cold expression faster than Roadrunner could run. "You dare accuse me of doing something such as theft? Where is your evidence, _daughter of Athena_?" Hades spat, seething in anger at the end, his aura of death and darkness coming back.

Deciding it would be best to save my impulsive demigod friend, I stepped in saying, "Lord Hades, what we really meant to ask you was something rather different."

_Hopefully I saved her ass._ I thought, feeling the sweat from my brow running down the right side of my face.

"And what would that be?" Hades inquired, his patience coming to its end.

Now, Hades being casted out of Olympus and banished, made him untrusting of his family. The only person he trusted being his older sister, Hestia. But, with demigods being the children of his family, it made the trust he placed in them rather low. So with that being said and the common knowledge that everyone feared him because of his domains, rather than getting to know him, what came next was a big shock to him. Especially since no one treated him like family, with the exception of Hestia.

"Lord…no…Uncle Hades, we have come to ask you if you knew who the prophecy was referring to." I said, sincerity evident within the tone of my voice.

Once again, I left Hades flabbergasted. However, this time, I clearly shocked Persephone and my three traveling companions. First, I looked at the goddess of spring, seeing her jaw dropped as low as it could go. After I was content watching skeletal flies going in and out of her open mouth, I risked a glance at my friends. The expressions on their faces mirrored the look on the spring goddess'. Luke, Annabeth and Grover seemed to enjoy the taste of dead flies as well.

"What's with all of the looks and fly eating?" I asked.

"Did you just call me, _Uncle_ Hades?" Hades asked, stressing the word uncle.

"Yeah." I said, unsure of where this was going.

"Why would you call me such a thing?" Hades asked, genuinely curious. He had just met his nephew and as loath as he was to admit it, Perseus already intrigued him. After all, this demigod has just met him for the first time and he had already called him uncle! This Son of Poseidon had just made him feel something that his own siblings hadn't in centuries. Perseus made him feel wanted, like he was a part of a family, despite how messed up the Olympian one currently was. Not to mention that he had shadow traveled into the Throne Room moments ago. Hades made a mental note to confront the Son of Poseidon about it in private.

"We're family, right?" I asked, still not getting what was so confusing to him.

If possible, the three demigods with their mouths dropped, allowed their jaws to drop even further. What caused it? The sight of the Lord of the Underworld smiling a small, happy smile. But, their shock could not compare to the shock that he felt. After all, it had been over a millennium since anyone had treated him like family, the only exception being the goddess of the hearth.

"I will allow you to call me Uncle Hades, however, there is one condition." Hades said.

I spoke without hesitation, wanting another god on my side, especially one as powerful as him.

"Of course, Lord Hades."

**Line Break**

Once Hades requested that we speak privately within his office, I immediately agreed wholeheartedly. When I had agreed, Uncle Hades had stood from his throne and shrunk down to a more manageable height. Rather than being his Olympian height of 15', he now stood at 6'10". Despite his change in height, Hades still wore robes that had images of screaming faces all over them. The worst part was not their expressions, but rather, the fact that if I listened closely enough, I could _hear_ them. But, as odd and creepy as it was, I couldn't help my cursed ADHD.

"What kind of wrong does one have to do to end up as your clothing?" I asked, when we were still in front of his wife and my friends. Hades actually looked surprised that someone had asked.

"Personally, I like to choose the pedophiles, serial killers, mass murderers and terrorists." Hades said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Damn that's…" I began before being interrupted by Luke.

"Awesome!" He yelled, enthusiasm evident as he jumped into the air, arms extended upward.

After that had happened, Hades and I had begun our journey to his office, where we found ourselves now. I had to say that the office itself was rather beautiful. All of the furniture containing wood was a dark, rich color that added to the already dark room. The only lighting came from the window, allowing flame light to leak in, and candlelight. It seems that despite being a god, Hades refused to upgrade to electricity.

"Why did you wish to speak to me alone, Uncle Hades?" I asked, both curious and anxious at the same time to find out the answer.

He gave me a smug smirk in response before saying innocently, "I would like to know how you shadow traveled."

"W-w-well, you see…" I tried to begin explaining, rubbing the back of my neck as I thought of a way out. I had expected something along the lines of negotiating the terms of my death. Or perhaps talking about why Annabeth accused him of stealing the Master Bolt. Maybe even talking about why I paid Charon to ferry all of those souls across the Styx. But I certainly hadn't been expecting this.

_Oh man! Where do I start? Hell! Should I even start? But then what would I say?_ I thought, feeling panic slowly begin to take its hold upon me. Lying to someone on the same level as you as a mortal/demigod is one thing, but lying to a god, a Titan or a Primordial? Now that would classify as suicidal, no questions asked.

_What could possibly be the harm in telling him? I mean, he isn't Zeus, so he shouldn't be power hungry and paranoid, right?_ I asked myself, hoping that I wouldn't die today.

"Well…" I began, telling him my story, from when I first encountered Alecto to now. The albino-white skinned god continued to stare at me with his intense black eyes, reminding me of a rather strange thing. Frozen tar, glittering in the light, yet still the eyes of a mad-genius. His shoulder-length black hair didn't help put me at ease in any sense of the word. I mean sure, Hades had shown me a glimpse of his…nicer personality, but he still looked cold and intimidating on the outside.

So imagine the amount of discomfort I was experiencing when I had finished, only for the office to be drowned in silence. Hades wore a contemplative look on his face, taking his time to digest all of the information that I knew. He even went as far as to pretend to stroke his beard, which was nonexistent at the moment. The pale god before me was clean-shaven, no sign of any stubble peeking out anytime soon.

"So let's get this straight. You are basically dating my great-grandmother and your great-great-grandmother? But, at the same time, you promised to marry her and are being made the Champion of the Primordials?" Hades said, sounding like he didn't believe a word that I said, despite him resaying it to ask me the two questions.

"Well…when you put it that way…yes. Yes, I am." I said, still kind of bothered about the fact that I was dating my great-great-grandmother. This Olympian family tree is just all kinds of weird and convoluted. It seems like everyone is getting together; first, it was brother and sister, then, came the aunt and nephew combo and a few others, now it was a great-great-grandmother and her great-great-grandson.

"I really can't say that I'm not surprised because then that would be lying. I would also be lying if I told you that I had no right to be wary of you." Hades began lightheartedly before his tone took a turn into a darker ally.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly on guard.

"If what you say is true, as I believe it is, then you would be more than enough to turn the tide of war. But with as much power at your disposal as you may end up having, you would be an unstoppable ally…or an unstoppable enemy. So which do you plan on being?" Hades asked seriously, the tone of his voice sounding cautious. It was almost as if he expected me to swap sides at this very moment.

"Now, why would I do that? We both know the Titan King would only destroy, rather than build. He would kill anyone and anything for sheer pleasure." I said, beginning to sound like I was talking to a kid who didn't get something.

"You could do it simply because he offers you a way out of war. You are twelve. What child of your age would willingly go into war when you have had no taste of it before? You have had the luxury of being born in a country where war has only even touched its soil during a select few wars. You were not born in a country within the Middle East, for instance. Or maybe, He could offer you your friends lives in exchange for your loyalty." Hades ranted, eventually referring to a certain Titan Lord as _He_.

"I'm not a coward, no matter how old I am. I will fight, if not for the gods, then for my family. And I would do anything, as long as it meant saving my friends." I said, feeling like I could actually go through with it.

"Even if it meant sacrificing the world?"

His next question threw me off, allowing me to stop and think.

_Would I really sacrifice the world for my friends and family? Of course I wouldn't! But, there was no way that I could just leave them to their deaths if I could stop it, even if it meant my death. What if I died a slow and painful death? Kronos would be the kind of guy to make sure of it with his dying breath, making sure to bring at least one demigod with him. Or perhaps he would drag me down to Tartarus with him, making sure that I experienced all of the Pit's hospitality? Yeah. That last one sure seems like him._ I thought dryly at the end, despite leaving a few questions unanswered. Sure, I was afraid of death, but who wouldn't be? Especially a slow and painful one. But, as I thought of my friends and family, it didn't seem so bad…it almost seemed…worth it. To die any death, in place of my mom, Luke, Grover, Annabeth or anyone else that I become close to, would be worth it. Despite being horribly off-topic, I already knew the answer.

"I would save the world and my friends. To hell with choosing!"

**Line Break**

Once Hades had learned all he could about me, I learned a few new things about him as well. It was only fair, despite how grumpy it had made him to open up to someone he had just met. When all was said and done, we walked back to the Throne Room, discovering that Persephone was talking to the three musketeers about her garden. Uncle Hades and I had just entered the room when she had mentioned something about eating a certain fruit and being stuck in the Underworld with her. I think she even mentioned a few life sized statues places throughout the garden, but I wasn't really paying attention.

What had been eating up my attention was the fact that Uncle Hades had been telling me about where we should go next. Of course, being a god limited him to hinting, rather than flat-out telling us. But, thankfully, all he had to do was say two simple words: _the sea_. So, when we had gotten to our respective destinations, I vapor traveled us to a part of the Los Angeles Beach. The last image I saw of Hades that day was of him sitting on his throne, smiling down on me, reminding me of his request.

_Find my Helm of Darkness, nephew, and you shall have the backing of the Underworld for all of eternity._

I could only imagine how useful that would be.

Anyways, Luke, Grover, Annabeth and I now found ourselves on the wet sand of the Santa Monica beach. When I had returned to them, I had immediately gotten them to hold hands, allowing for me to vapor travel them back to the surface. It just so happened that the surface for me was ocean, roughly a mile out from the shore. So when the Coast Guard found us, trying to swim back, I had to allow myself to remain wet. Why have mortals questioning whether or not I was God or some magician? Especially since I was neither of the two.

Now, on a normal day, I would love being at the beach. The wonderful feeling of the waves lapping against my bare feet combined with the hot sand beneath my toes. These two things coupled with the sea breeze and the smell of salt in the air just made it heaven for me. But not today. All I saw today were rough seas, threatening to brew a storm so mighty, so terrifying that it would shake the United States to its core. The waves were random, varying in size as they crashed against the shore violently. The waters that made up those waves were darker than night, the only trace of any other color being the seafoam that floated along top.

The sky was no better. In place of the bright blue sky that is so well known, is a sky so dark and mysterious, that one can only wonder if it is safe to be outside or not. The clouds, looking very much like the waters below them, flashed dangerously. Lightning dancing throughout them with thunder chasing after it, never being able to catch up in the eternal game of chasee and chaser. But none of this mattered because of what…or rather, whom was standing before us.

When we had stepped onto the land, a man with a motorcycle had driven up, revving the engine to untold levels of obnoxiousness. The man wore a black leather duster with black sunglasses. Below the brown, leather belt, the man wore black military fatigues and black combat boots. On his shoulder, once he had gotten off the motorcycle, sat an aluminum baseball bat. I barely had anytime to really look at the fact that his headlights were still on, turning the sand a bloody shade of red.

The biker-dude stood at an impressive 6'10" with a burlier build. His brown hair was close-cropped, hinting at military service, along with the way he held himself. Maybe the most brutal of things about him, was his face, being made only of a sharp jawline. The rest of his face was also made of sharp, defined cuts and a permanent scowl. All of it being covered in various scars, each one a reminder. Some of the scars were slightly hidden behind a pair of the darkest sunglasses that I've ever seen, twin faint glows emitting from just behind the lenses. Overall, it was like he was made for war, relished in it even, a scowl permanently etched onto his face as he glared at us.

"You know,_ Punk_, you were supposed to die in the Underworld. It would have been a perfect three-way slugfest. Think about it. On one hand, you've got Zeus at Poseidon's throat, accusing him of taking his Master Bolt the entire time. But on the other hand, imagine that out of nowhere, Hades enters the fray and attacks both of them. After all, he has no idea who took this." The mystery man sneered, finishing his explanation by gloating and conjuring up what I could only guess was the Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt. One symbol of power per hand, an insane smile adorning his face.

The Master Bolt sat in his right hand, looking exactly like one would imagine it to look. Even from the distance between us, being about fifteen yards, I could tell that it was made of Celestial Bronze. To be more specific, it was most likely made out of a higher grade of Celestial Bronze, such as God Level or whatever one would wish to call it. Either way, the Master Bolt was currently in a two-foot cylinder form, spikes on both ends humming with electrical energy.

In his right hand, sat what could only be the Helm of Darkness. It looked very much like a Greek War Helmet, without the plume. In the place of the plume, in the center of where the forehead would be when worn, was a tiny skull. The Helm, when being worn, would protect the head all the way to the wearers chin. The mouth and eyes would be left vulnerable to arrows and blades if any got close enough. Even from this distance, I could feel the Helm reaching out to me, igniting my fears and bringing them to life within my own mind. Combined with the electricity in the air from the Master Bolt, it made me feel like a target during target practice.

"So Punk, do you want Classic, Modern or Godly?" Ares asked, sneering at me the entire time.

"It depends on what you mean." I said, unsure of where this was going.

"Classic is all swords and daggers. Modern is guns and grenades, while Godly…Godly is me using my symbol of power along with Hades' and Zeus'." Ares said, hope becoming more evident as the explanation lengthened. Obviously, the last one was his preferred answer.

"You know, I think I'll have to stick with my weapon, Riptide." I said, summoning the pen-sword Chiron had given me when I had killed Mrs. Dodds.

"Classic it is." Ares grunted, putting the two symbols of power on his motorcycle, summoning a broadsword after words.

Seeing the weapon of choice for the God of War, I got into a fighting stance, preparing myself for the fight that was about to commence. Imagine my unpleasant surprise when Ares shouldered his weapon, waving his free hand once the blade was balanced. Immediately, the sand between us began to shift and bubble up, kind of luck the carbonation does when you open a can of soda. It continued like this for a few more moments before the sand erupted towards the sky, a mighty squeal coming with it.

When the sand came back down to the surface, my eyes were met with the sight of a massive boar. This thing had to be the size of a police cruiser. Its skin was blood red from hooves to ears and snout to tail. The tusks on this thing were sharp and serrated enough to make sure that my death would be plenty brutal and gory. The face on this beast was uglier than any of the heads that hung on or within the Ares Cabin. Though, if I were to be honest, it was better looking than most of the inhabitants of the aforementioned cabin.

"So…you're making this two versus one?" I asked, wary about having to fight a god and a virtual police cruiser.

"I will do no such thing! This is merely a test. Defeat my sacred animal and you may take a shot at me." Ares exclaimed before explaining himself.

"Alright," I began, shifting my gaze to the boar. "Shall we dance Pork chops?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the filler chapter that is Chapter 12! If I were to be honest with myself, I would say that this was a rather boring and painful chapter to write. But, as loath as I am to say this, it was required. So anyway, feel free to drop a review! See you all in Chapter 13!

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros - Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Killing Intent - This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Accepted Truth - This ability causes the person it is aimed at to feel that inescapable feeling some feel in the face of death. That immovable feeling of peace and acceptance. This feeling of acceptance is enough to render the receiver immobile, unmoving. Giving the user enough time to finish him/her off.

Ananke - Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate, Inevitability  
In General:  
The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.  
Abilities:  
Blunt Truth - This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.  
Altered Fate - This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a person's life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.

Nyx – Primordial Goddess of Night

In General:

The blessing, like that of the others, loosens the ability of the Fates to influence his fate. Percy is also capable of seeing at night as if he were looking through night vision goggles. His eyes adjust to this form of vision automatically.

Abilities:

Night Call – This ability allows for Percy to know what night creatures and how many are around him within a three-mile radius.

Erebus – Primordial God of Darkness, Shadow

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Shadow Travel – This ability is exactly like that of the form of travel Nico uses in the canon series.

Dark Intrusion – Allows Percy to literally become a shadow and penetrate through the barriers of his enemy's mind, effectively reading their mind and leeching out any sensitive information he may need.

Physis – Primordial Goddess of Nature

In General:

The blessing adds another layer of protection from the Fates ability to influence Percy's fate.

Abilities:

Tree Travel – Allows for Percy to do walk through trees, traveling through plants to get to his destination.

Plant-Aids – Percy can use plants to fight his opponents, like the magic Grover uses within the series. It can also be willed to bring him medical herbs or edible plants.


End file.
